Confinados
by Mizune-mei
Summary: Inuyasha estaba atrapado por cincuenta años; aprisionado dentro de un campo de energía hasta que la llegada de una misteriosa niña que puede cruzar esa barrera hace que hayan dos prisioneros ¿Podrá ella ayudarlo a salir o quedaran cautivos por siempre?
1. Chapter 1

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

X.X.X: Cambio de escena.

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo. (este capítulo no lo tiene, pero algunos los tendrán)

Capitulo 1

Inuyasha estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación encogiendo una de sus piernas mientras observaba el sol que se filtraba por la ventana; deseaba poder sentir el sol acariciándole la piel como años atrás; suspiró frustrado mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en la claridad de afuera.

Un sonido característico de la puerta corrediza al ser abierta lo sobresaltó.

– Kikyo. – susurró el nombre entusiasmado; giró el rostro en dirección a la puerta; hacía tantos años que la esperaba y siempre se decía que cuando ella llegara la ignoraría por las décadas de espera, pero simplemente su corazón se emocionaba ante la idea de volver a verla. Por lo que cuando sus ojos captaron la pequeña presencia de una niña se molestó.

– Hola. – susurró la niña tiernamente. El hanyou gruñó mostrando sus colmillos.– Orejitas. – susurró la niña, mirando embelesada las peluditas orejas se acercó un paso y el gruñido se intensificó.

– Niña, ¿qué haces aquí?. – indagó de mala manera incómodo al ver los grandes y expresivos ojos de ésta examinándolo.

– Estaba jugando y me perdí. – explicó. – entonces vi esta cabaña y pensé que me podrían ayudar a volver a casa. – agregó.

Entonces el hanyou abrió enorme los ojos al percatarse de algo importantísimo que antes no había notado.

– _Será que el campo de energía ha desaparecido_. – pensó y ante ese pensamiento se paró abruptamente y caminó presurosamente rumbo a la puerta; la abrió y de un saltó intentó salir al exterior como lo había intentado hacer en los últimos 50 años, pero el hanyou tan solo volvió a tener el mismo resultado y su cuerpo fue rechazado por éste.

– Kuso. – gruñó frustrado. – ¿cómo es que tú pudiste entrar?. – preguntó a la niña que lo miró fijamente y luego rió a carcajadas por la forma cómica en que fue lanzado al interior nuevamente. – No te rías o te destrozaré. – amenazó exhibiendo sus garras, pero esta solo le sonrió dulcemente.

– Yo, solo abrí la puerta. – susurró.

Inuyasha la miró entonces más detalladamente, la niña tenía el cabello largo de color azabache y sus ojos eran brillantes y de color chocolate, su piel era blanca pero no como el suyo que era pálido por la falta de sol, ella tenía una tez bronceada y vivaz.

– Keh, debiste hacer algo antes, cuéntame. – ordenó.

– No hice nada, solo abrí la puerta y entre. – debatió. Inuyasha entonces gruñó ferozmente. – No me mientas o te comeré. – amenazó.

La niña lo miró fijamente y corrió rumbo a la puerta, ese hombre era raro, prefería volver al bosque y ver la forma de volver sola, pero se sorprendió cuando el hombre corrió tan rápido y le impidió la salida cubriendo la puerta con su cuerpo.

– No te irás hasta que me digas cómo hacer para salir. – aseguró.

– Ya te dije que solo entre y ya. – susurró bajando la cabeza.

– Keh, niña mentirosa. – masculló. Entonces la alzó sobre su hombro mientras la niña lloraba y gritaba, subió las escaleras con el pequeño y ruidoso cuerpo y abrió una habitación.

Kagome retrocedió tres pasos asustada cuando sintió el suelo nuevamente bajo sus pies y observó aterrada la habitación.

– Te quedaras aquí hasta que recuerdes como entraste y me lo digas. – aseguró.

– Yo, quiero volver a casa. – susurró.

– Entonces te conviene recordarlo pronto o te quedaras a vivir aquí por siempre. – aseguró, no quería hacerla llorar, pero tampoco quería quedarse un día más en ese lugar, habían sido demasiados años de encierro. Trancó la puerta y bajó rápidamente las escaleras escuchando como la niña lloraba mientras clamaba por su madre.

Al bajar, olió en el aire ese olor que conocía de hace tantos años.

– _Kikyo._ – pensó, nuevamente percibía ese olor, corrió rumbo al lugar de donde provenía que era la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el exterior y encontró en la puerta una canasta con frutas, verduras, y otros implementos para cocinar; también había un conejo muerto, leña y dos baldes de agua abrió rápidamente la puerta y nuevamente solo pudo ver árboles. – Kikyo. – llamó como siempre hacía, pero nadie contestó.

Hacía cincuenta años una noche en que llovía tormenta; ellos huían pues el padre de la joven quería que se casara con un terrateniente muy poderoso. Inuyasha por años había construido esa cabaña para que ambos pudieran casarse y vivir juntos en ella, pero la idea aunque hermosa era difícil, ¿Por qué?, pues porque él era un hanyou; un híbrido rechazado por los humanos, aún así ella lo había seguido y al llegar había puesto un campo de protección, para que sus perseguidores no pudieran encontrarlos.

– Malvada. – pensó mirando los alimentos, ella por todos esos años venia una vez a la semana a dejarle alimentos, pero nunca se dejaba ver, aunque él tuviera un olfato y una audición superior al de los humanos no sabía que hacía la sacerdotisa para ser invisible. – Kuso. – maldijo al oír los gritos de la niña en el piso superior aumentando su frustración.

Se arrepentía de encerrarla, pero francamente ya estaba desesperado; más bien hace años había pasado la etapa de la desesperación, esa etapa en la que golpeaba el campo e intentaba salir hasta caer inconsciente o desangrara hasta quedar debilitado; él vivía en ese momento la peor fase de la desesperación la desesperanza, hasta que la niña de ojos chocolates llegó, por eso no la dejaría ir.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Pasaron dos días entre gritos y llanto, y el hanyou estaba iracundo; pero fue peor el sentimiento que tubo al tercer día cuando ya no los escuchó, subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encontró con el pequeño cuerpo tendido en el suelo, sus labios estaban hinchados y agrietados por la falta de agua y estaba semiconsciente. La levantó en brazos y la llevó corriendo en la cocina sirvió un vaso con agua.

– Bébelo. – ordenó, acercando el vaso a los labios de la niña, ella tan solo entreabrió sus ojos y en sus labios se dibujaron nuevamente esa sonrisa que él no merecía antes de beberlo lentamente y con mucha dificultad. Inuyasha se maldijo en pensamientos, había olvidado que los humanos necesitaban beber agua y comer regularmente a diferencia de él que realmente podía aguantar semanas sin comer. Tomó una manzana de la canasta y con sus garras la cortó en tajos acercando uno a la boca femenina quien abrió la boca y masticó lentamente.

Ella no dijo nada solo miraba fijamente al hombre mientras comía lentamente; al terminar el le ofreció otra y ella lo tomó, cuando comió la manzana completa se sentía con más energía pero aún estaba hambrienta tanto que su estómago gruñó.

– Prepara algo de arroz. – ordenó el ojidorado a la niña, ella asintió levemente sorprendiéndolo, él realmente no sabía cocinar y que ella lo supiera sería perfecto, después de tanto años de comer mediocremente, la solo idea lo entusiasmaba.

– Bájame. – pidió y él así lo hizo, ella buscó en la cocina lo necesario mientras, él prendía el fuego.

Inuyasha miró impresionado cuando la niña cocinó rápidamente y comenzó a comer desesperada dudaba que el arroz ya estuviera cocido por el poco tiempo de ebullición pero al verla comer tan entusiasmada parecía que estaba verdaderamente rico.

– Come más despacio. – ordenó, y ella lo cumplió inmediatamente. – Tsk, si tenías hambre y sed porque no dijiste nada. – reprendió.

– Yo pensé que me habías dejado ahí para siempre, no fuiste más a verme como podía decirte. – explicó.

Inuyasha entonces recordó que la niña no sabía que él podía oírla desde el primer piso pero no acotó nada. Tan solo le paso el otro vaso con agua que ella bebió al comer todo y suspiró profundamente.

– Ahora me dirás que debo hacer para poder pasar el campo. – musitó.

– No lo sé. – susurró la niña agachando la cabeza inmediatamente, ya que ese era un tema que lo ponía gruñón.

– Keh, vuelve a la habitación. – ordenó.

– Quiero ir a casa. – pidió en un murmullo.

– No iras hasta que me ayudes a salir. – aseguró, se sintió conmovido por los ojos acuosos de la niña pero aún así no cedió. – Ahora ve; dejaré la puerta abierta si tienes hambre puedes venir a comer lo que haya ahí, pero si intentas escapar aunque sea una vez, quedarás encerrada para siempre. – anunció. – ¿entendiste?. – indagó y ella asintió.

Inuyasha bufó cuando la vio abandonar la cocina y luego suspiró aliviado al notar que ya estaba mejor.

– Tsk, no me preocupe, solo que ella no puede morir o la esperanza de salir se terminará. – susurró auto convenciéndose para justificar sus actos.

Se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el mismo lugar que siempre a un lado de la puerta, miró la pequeña ventana y los rayos lunares que se colaban por este, y suspiró hondamente.

– ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?. – susurró pensando en la sacerdotisa, por más que deseaba odiarla, no podía, la extrañaba demasiado, muchas veces había maldecido su longevidad pues eso hacía de todo eso un sufrimiento que le parecía eterno. Suspiró nuevamente pero el ruido en el piso superior lo alertaron, así que fijó su atención y pudo escuchar como la niña arrastraba la silla y luego abría la venta.

– Kuso. – maldijo. Y caminó rumbo a las escaleras. – No pensará saltar del segundo piso ¿verdad?. – analizó. – Tsk, eres una molestia. – agregó enojado subiendo los peldaños al segundo piso.

Continua…

Hola como están, se que aun tengo fics pendientes de terminar, pero no me viene la inspiración de cómo terminarlos; así que no me odien por empezar este nuevo fic, solo vio a mi cabeza y en una noche lo escribí fluidamente y quiero compartirlo si alguien quiere leerlo.

Las quiere Mizune - Mei


	2. Chapter 2

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 2

Cuando Ingresó en la habitación la niña dio vueltas la cabeza y le sonrió, estaba empezando a odiar esa sonrisa.

– ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?. – gruñó, pensando que la niña haría algo estúpido como lanzarse del segundo piso para huir.

– Quería ver la luna. – musitó feliz.

– Keh, como si pudieras verla. – rezongó.

– Hoy hay luna llena. – susurró apuntando con un dedo hacia afuera. Inuyasha miró impresionado a la niña y corrió a la ventana y miró el exterior pero él solo veía los molestos árboles del bosque no veía ninguna luna.

– Mentirosa. – gruñó.

– Es verdad ahí está la luna. – anunció extrayendo todo su brazo fuera de la ventana y apuntando, lo que dejó estupefacto al incrédulo hombre.

– ¿Cómo es que, tu puedes sacar en brazo?. – indagó.

– Ya te dije, no hice nada para entrar y ahora tampoco estoy haciendo nada especial. – comentó.

Inuyasha miró impresionado el brazo.

– No se te ocurra huir. – nuevamente advirtió caminado rumbo a la puerta. – ¿Cómo te llamas?. – indagó girando su cabeza.

– Higurashi Kagome. – susurró la niña.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?. – Preguntó, en verdad eso no era relevante, pero repentinamente se sentía algo curioso.

– Tengo 10 años pero en dos días cumplo 11 años. – anunció.

– Duerme Kagome, mañana intentaremos salir. – ordenó y ella asintió feliz ante la idea de salir y volver a casa y también por volver a escuchar a alguien llamarla por su nombre, repentinamente ya no se sentía tan asuntada por estar ahí.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta y bajó rápidamente las escaleras era agotador tratar con la niña pero también le daba un pequeño sentimiento de bien estar.

Se sentó en su lugar de siempre en pose india cerca de la puerta, él siempre estaba ahí, nunca había utilizado las habitaciones, pues él esperaba que en cualquier momento la puerta principal del recibidor se abriría y Kikyo regresaría a casa después de tanto tiempo; era un sentimiento estúpido e infantil pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando la mañana llegó Kagome bajó rápidamente las escaleras buscando al hombre de ojos dorados, y cuando lo encontró sonrió feliz.

– Keh, que es todo ese alboroto. – regañó y ella amplió aun más su sonrisa.

– Salgamos. – pidió, quería volver ya a casa, estaba preocupada, no quería que sus padres sufrieran por extrañarla.

Inuyasha miró la pequeña mano ofrecida para que se incorpore y la ignoró parándose por sí mismo.

– Lo intentaré primero. – musitó y acercó su mano al campo que por más invisible que fuera se hizo presente repudiando la mano del hanyou, pero cuando la niña lo tocó su mano lo traspasó sin problemas logrando un gruñido en el ojidorado.

– Sujeta mi mano y crucemos juntos. – ofreció la niña extendiendo su mano.

– No quiero. – masculló el hanyou cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, estaba nervioso por dos motivos primero temía que lo intentaran y ella pasara y él revotara hacia adentro, lo que explicaba el segundo temor, nuevamente quedaría solo y sin esperanzas. La niña hizo un puchero.

– ¿Puedo comer algo al menos?. – indagó y él asintió.

Ese día prepararon conejo y arroz Kagome miraba al hombre que estaba sentado en una esquina del recibidor.

– ¿Quieres comer?. – ofreció. Inuyasha la miró fijamente. La verdad era que él no sabía cocinar por lo que hace años no comía algo rico y lo preparado por ella se veía apetitoso por lo que asintió y recibió el plato ofrecido por ésta y los palillos. En ese momento estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que Kikyo le dejaba.

Comió el primer bocado y en verdad estaba rico la carne estaba blanda y el arroz bien cocido.

– ¿Está rico?. – preguntó Kagome mirándolo con sus grandes ojos.

– Sabe horrible. – mintió. – pero lo comeré porque tengo hambre. – agregó al ver el cambio de expresión en su rostro. Comieron todo en silencio mientras ella miraba sus orejas entretenida.

– Quiero bañarme. – pidió la niña cuando terminaron de comer.

Inuyasha la miró y coincidió con que ya apestaba por lo que asintió; olía a orina por lo que suponía que en los días de encierro había orinado en su ropa.

– Llévate este balde y ve a aquella habitación, es el baño, anunció y ella asintió feliz tomando el balde prácticamente corrió; cerró la puerta y se desvistió rápidamente y con el agua refrescó su cuerpo, se refregó con un líquido aromático que encontró sobre una caja y suspiró complacida con el delicioso olor, y luego se enjuago nuevamente. Miró su ropa y sintió asco de ponérselo nuevamente pero no quedaba de otra.

Se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta lo que sorprendió a la niña quien quiso cubrirse ante la posibilidad de que el hombre ingresara.

– Aquí afuera te dejé un kimono limpio, es grande pero te servirá. – anunció. Kagome abrió la puerta lentamente y encontró el hermoso Kimono verde con dorado, impecablemente doblado y una venda limpia, incluso había una tela blanca doblada para poder secar su cuerpo. Ella lo tomó prontamente y se secó. Se vistió con los finos ropajes y suspiró al ver que le quedaban ligeramente largos. Aun así era hermoso.

Lavó su ropa con el resto del agua y cepilló finalmente sus dientes. Ella siempre peleaba con su madre porque no quería bañarse, nunca más lo haría, se sentía tan renovada después de eso.

Inuyasha estaba algo enojado de tener que darle a esa joven el "regalo de bodas", que había comprado para Kikyou pero se sentía apenado por tenerla cautiva y hacerle pasar esos malos ratos, siendo ella inocente.

Sonrió al verla salir con el enorme Kimono, y Kagome se quedó embelesada mirando esa sonrisa.

– Es un poco grande. – anunció. Exhibiendo las mangas.

Inuyasha solo asintió, y ella subió las escaleras llevándose consigo las ropas húmedas. El resto del día no hizo más que estar cada uno en su lugar, ella en la habitación y él pues donde siempre. Kagome miró triste el bosque.

– ¿Que estarán haciendo?. – susurró pensando en su familia. Los extrañaba tanto. Inuyasha suspiró, él sabía como uno se sentía cuando no podía ver a quienes amaba por lo que se sintió triste también con ella.

Cuando el siguiente día inició Kagome despertó feliz, ese día era su cumpleaños y aunque había llorado toda la noche anterior extrañando a su familia ese día se sentía muy motivada, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y corrió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Inuyasha la miró desde la entrada tarareando una canción y quiso decir las palabras "feliz cumpleaños", pero simplemente su nivel de socialización no era buena por lo que guardo silencio.

– Buenos días, orejitas, dormiste bien. – musitó feliz al verlo. El hanyou levantó una ceja al escuchar el apodo con el que se refería a él, justamente nombrando uno de los desperfectos y diferencia más notoria con los humanos.

– Keh, no vuelvas a llamarme así. – regañó.

– ¿Entonces como debo llamarte?. – indagó. El joven la miró fijamente, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie preguntaba su nombre, la última había sido "ella", pero todos los demás lo llamaban, bestia, hibrido, monstruo, por lo que no sabía que decir

– Inuyasha. – masculló casi en un gruñido. Ella le sonrió.

– Siéntate Inuyasha, come, hoy me he esforzado más para que sea rico. – musitó. El hanyou la miró y asintió se sintió muy raro escuchar su nombre nuevamente pero la sensación era buena.

Inuyasha comió todo lo servido aunque estaba aún satisfecho con lo del día anterior; podía ver en el rostro de la niña que esperaba su felicitación, pero él no sabía cómo decirlo por lo que simplemente abandonó la cocina dejando a la niña triste.

Kagome juntó todo lo que ensuciaron y los lavó racionando al máximo el agua, aunque aún habían como 15 baldes llenos no quería desperdiciar, empezó a limpiar la mesa que estaba llena de polvo y telarañas y puso sobre éste los víveres que cada vez eran más pocos, comió una manzana que ya empezaba a descomponerse mientras colocaba todas las cosas en el sitio.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la sala escuchando el alboroto que hacía la mujer en la cocina, estaba ensimismado pensando cómo podría decirle la dichosa frase. Y tuvo una brillante idea; recordó el pequeño labial que le había dejado su madre que él había regalado a la kikyo pero que esta había dejado olvidado en el lugar, le entregaría el regalo y le diría.

Con ese pensamiento subió las escaleras ingresó en la otra habitación que era la "habitación matrimonial ", busco sobre la caja que estaba a un lado del futón encontrando inmediatamente el objeto. El hanyou sonrió feliz presionándolo fuertemente, pero toda felicidad terminó cuando escuchó la puerta corrediza siendo abierta, ni si corría con todas su energías llegaría a tiempo para impedir que la mujer huyera, desesperado abandonó la habitación y corriendo bajó las escaleras.

Continua…

Hola, bien así continua la historia, no sé porque pero me está gustando mucho escribirlo me entretiene y relaja así que espero que tengan una buena lectura. Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capi anterior

Las quiere

Mizune - Mei


	3. Chapter 3

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 3

Y no la vio, al llegar en la cocina se encontró con la puerta cerrada y el olor de la niña ya no estaba; se sintió en pánico pero también triste, apretó levemente el objeto hasta casi hacerlo trizas y lo hubiere hecho si la niña no hubiere abierto la puerta ingresando nuevamente a la cocina y le sonriera. Inuyasha entonces la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló fuertemente arrastrándola.

– Auch, duele, suéltame. – masculló intentando liberarse del agarre. Pero este no cedió sino que el hombre la cargó en su espalda y la llevó nuevamente por esas escaleras como el primer día. Kagome gimió cuando fue depositada sin el más mínimo cuidado sobre el futón.– Que te pasa, ¡estás loco!. – regañó tomando valor.

El hombre no respondió tan solo dio la espalda y caminó hacia la salida, cuando estuvo afuera puso la tranca. Y finalmente pudo respirar el aire que había contenido; su corazón latía presurosamente se había confiado había sido un estúpido y había confiado en ella, nunca lo volvería a hacer.

Kagome suspiró derrotada y miró las marcas rojas dejadas en su muñeca, ella ya era grande no debía llorar; la mayoría de las mujeres en ese tiempo se casaban a los 12 años; por lo que ella era feliz al cumplir años, pero también sentía miedo, ya que quizá en un año debía casarse.

– Tonto Inuyasha. – susurró levantándose del futón; aun era de día y afuera había un radiante sol, se acercó a la ventana mirando el bosque a su alrededor, y se preguntó qué tan lejos estaría su casa.

Inuyasha se sentó a un lado de la puerta, no se movería lejos de ella, ya no confiaba en que estaría quieta, ella quería huir y él debía impedirlo a toda costa.

– ¿ _Entonces por que regresó si ya había logrado salir_?. – analizó en pensamientos, miró nuevamente el pinta labios y suspiró, la había lastimado y lo sabía, una parte de él buscaba lastimarla por el susto que le había dado pero en ese momento se arrepentía un poco.

Kagome tan solo se pasó mirando la ventana y maldiciendo al ojidorado, aunque también fue un tiempo para pensar en lo que siempre pensaba; como podía hacer para evitar casarse.

La noche la sorprendió entre cavilaciones, recostó su cabeza por el marco de la ventana y miró aterrada como se reunían una manada de lobos alrededor del resto del pobre conejo cuyos restos había salido a tirar afuera.

Inuyasha se percató del cambio en el olor de la joven a uno de miedo. Por lo que abrió la puerta inmediatamente e ingresó.

– ¿Qué sucede?. – indagó a la mujer.

– Hay lobos afuera. – musitó olvidando su enojo.

– ¿Lobos?, que extraño ellos salen a cazar de noche. – anunció mirando afuera y no viendo nada. – No hay nada ahí. – aseguró no viendo lo que la mujer observaba. – ¿qué es ese olor?. – indagó cubriendo su nariz, ya se había percatado antes pero no tan era tan fuerte como en ese momento.

– ¿Olor, que olor?. – respondió con una pregunta también la mujer.

El olfateó el aire y el aroma le guió a su mano.

– ¿Qué tocaste?. – preguntó. Kagome miró sus manos y recordó que no había tenido tiempo de lavarse.

– La carne de conejo que sobró se descompuso y olía muy mal así que lo tiré afuera, pero yo no sabía que eso atraería a los lobos. – anunció.

Los ojos dorados del hombre se ampliaron al escucharla y una pequeña parte suya se sintió feliz. Kagome seguía mirando la ventana pero se sorprendió al sentir algo ser presionado contra su mano así que lo tomó y después escuchó la puerta siendo ser cerrada. Miró el pequeño objeto en forma de concha y al abrirlo vio el hermoso color rojo del pintalabios se sintió confundida por unos minutos mirando el objeto, pero pronto entendió que era un regalo por lo que sonrió feliz olvidando por completo la pelea anterior.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha la vio bajar por las escaleras vestida con el largo kimono; la diferencia esa mañana era el color rojo que resaltaba en su rostro, ella sonrió al verlo y éste desvió la mirada.

– _En que piensas Inuyasha, es solo una niña_. – se reprendió cuando por un momento vio en ella la imagen de la otra mujer.

– Gracias Inuyasha por el regalo, ¿me veo bien verdad?. – musitó sonriendo.

– Keh comamos. – gruñó desviando la conversación. Kagome asintió y comenzó a preparar arroz ya no había nada más que arroz y un poco de verduras por lo que las puso todo en la olla y cocinó. Al servirle su porción al hombre este lo comió rápidamente y también ella así, embarrando el labial por todo su rostro. – Tsk. – susurró pero no comento nada.

Él la acompañó sentado en un costado de la cocina, cuando ella comenzó a lavar los platos y al terminarlo la miró fijamente y casi sonrió por las marcas del pintalabios en su rostro.

– Me bañaré. – anunció y este asintió. La mujer subió prontamente las escaleras. Tomó sus ropas que ya estaban limpias y se dirigió al bañó dejándolas en el lugar, y luego fue a la cocina a traer un balde lleno de agua, se bañó rápidamente pero esta vez más bien porque el clima empezaba a cambiar y ya se podía sentir una briza un poco más fresca ese día, ya no por miedo de que el hombre entrara, ya lo iba conociendo y él no tenía interés en ella, lo que era bueno.

Al terminar su baño, buscó al hombre para entregarle las ropas prestadas; el hanyou miró el kimono doblado delicadamente, ese era un regalo que él quería darle a Kikyo para que usara el día de su boda y era un recuerdo importante para él. Por lo que lo tomó y luego subió las escaleras e ingresó en la habitación. Miró el dibujo de la mujer que él había hecho el primer año de encierro deseaba poder recordar su rostro pero si no fuera por ese pedazo de papiro no lo haría.

– Donde estás, Kikyo. – susurró mirando detenidamente la imagen. Suspiró profundamente, aún no se hacía a la idea que ella lo había abandonado para vivir esa vida miserable, tenía fe que ella volvería.

Kagome subió a su habitación y miró nuevamente su regalo, eso la ponía tan feliz, el día estaba hermoso o no sabía si era su estado anímico lo que hacía que día fuera tan bello estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y sonrió, abrió su ventana y se sorprendió al ver lo que vio.

Continua…

Hola…Bueno de nuevo mil gracias a los que leen eso me pone feliz, gracias por agregarme a favoritos y también por sus review. Espero que el capi sea de su agrado.

Las quiere

Mizune- Mei


	4. Chapter 4

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 4

A lo lejos vio a su madre acompañada de su padre y tres hombres más; la estaban buscando.

– Mamá, papá, aquí estoy. – gritó inmediatamente pero como estaba dentro del campo no la escucharon. Inuyasha escuchó el grito y corrió a la habitación contigua.

Abrió la puerta y vio a la mujer sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana era tétrico la forma como se cortaba el cuerpo volviéndose invisible la parte que atravesaba el campo.

Inuyasha tomó la cadera femenina y la jaló hacia atrás obligándola a volver a la habitación.

– Que haces, déjame mi mamá y mi papá vinieron a buscarme, quiero ir con ellos. – susurró

– No iras. – gruñó, sin agregar si no me ayudas a salir. Estaba furioso ¿que tenía de bueno la vida en su casa que ella tan desesperada estaba por volver?, ¿acaso era tan infeliz ahí con él?. Esas preguntas rondaron su mente sorprendiéndolo.

Kagome lucho desesperada contra el agarre; era la única oportunidad que tenía de huir, pero este no cedía entonces giró medio cuerpo y se pegó al cuerpo masculino quien quedó pasmado ante la acción, por lo que no reaccionó cuando ella se agachó librándose de su agarre.

– ¡Mamá!. – gritó corriendo hacia la ventana pero sin sacar la cabeza fuera del campo por lo que aunque estaban pasando frente a su ventana no la escucharon por que Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda impidiendo que sacara su cuerpo e inmediatamente giró poniendo su espalda por la ventana.

– Tienes suerte, porque estoy de buen humor, ahora mismo salve a tus padres, porque si los llamabas y ellos venían ¿sabes que pasaría?, los destrozaría. – anunció sonriendo sádicamente. Kagome sintió pánico al darse cuenta que estaba atrapada y que sus padres ya estaban preocupados.

Inuyasha la soltó y dio un paso al costado liberando la ventana; esperó que ella volviera a intentar gritar por ayuda pero ella tan solo quedó cabizbaja mirando como la figura de sus padres se perdía en el horizonte.

– Haz hecho lo correcto, no vuelvas a querer huir. – musitó colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer. Kagome asintió desganada. Y luego se alejó del contacto. Inuyasha vio como ella se acostó en el futón ovillándose y de nuevo se sintió miserable; y no quiso dejarla sola por lo que simplemente se sentó en una esquina de esa habitación.

Inuyasha soportó el aroma salino, él sabía lo difícil que era estar encerrado, y también sabía que era cruel al darle a ella el mismo destino pero la sola idea de dejarla ir lo asustaba, eso era como renunciar a su libertad y aceptar una vida de soledad.

Las horas pasaban lentamente para el hombre quien miraba el cuerpo temblar con cada sollozo; deseaba consolarla, ¿pero como puede el perpetrador consolar a su víctima?, eso sería irónico y contradictorio.

Cuando la noche llegó finalmente la mujer dejó de llorar; él en cincuenta años había agotado su suministro de lágrimas, pero creía que la mujer ese día ya los había agotado.

Inuyasha se paró y la miró de reojo; en su rostro aún había algunas lágrimas, pero igual la expresión calmada de ella lo tranquilizó. Se sacó su Hitoe y tapó el cuerpo femenino con el y ella suspiró complacida por la fuente de calor, acomodándose mejor y él se sintió enternecido al ver como la mano femenina se aferró a la prenda.

– Descansa pequeña. – susurró antes de salir de la habitación y caminar a la contigua. Ya no podía quedar abajo, debía estar lo más cerca posible de ella para impedir que huyera.

 _ **Estaba frio podía sentir un viento recorrerle la espalda baja, mientras ella caminaba lentamente mirando los huesos y cráneos esparcidos por el suelo, tenía miedo y más al escuchar los gruñidos que se asemejaban al hecho por un animal salvaje.**_

– _**Hola, hay alguien ahí. – indagó asustada; no veía ninguna salida hacia atrás solo había un muro por lo que solo podía caminar hacia la luz que era de donde provenía el ruido, era un lugar extraño y viscoso no parecía ser una cueva, parecía como si fuera el interior de algo vivo. Todo ella temblaba mientras se daba fuerza para caminar, el ruido del gruñido ya retumbaba muy cerca de su oído y cuando lo vio se sorprendió era un ser muy hermoso el que estaba sentado en una silla que más bien parecía un trono.**_

– _**Bienvenida Kagome. – musitó sonriendo. Kagome analizó los largos cabellos encrespados y los ojos violetas con asombro, eran de un color nunca antes visto. El hombre extendió una mano en su dirección, pero ella no lo tomó; dirigió su mirada a la luz que estaba a espaldas del hombre, luz que ella pensaba provenían de la salida.**_

 _ **Kagome bordeó la silla y siguió su camino ignorando la imponente figura, y gritó cuando sintió algo envolver su cuerpo guió su vista a lo que le sujetaba y se encontró con un enorme tentáculo que salía de la espalda del hombre junto con muchos otros la mujer intentó librarse de éstos pero la sujetaban fuertemente mientras el hombre sonreía sádicamente.**_

– _**Suéltame. – pidió mientras luchaba por soltarse. – suéltame. – repitió con lágrimas en los ojos al sentir como era elevada y la acercaban al cuerpo del hombre. – ¡Sueltameee!. – gritó**_ y despertó agitada respirando irregularmente sobre el futón se incorporó quedando sentada y la prenda roja corrió hasta caer en su regazo.

La mujer miró desesperada a su costado esperando encontrare con la mirada violeta, pero por fortuna nadie estaba.

Puso su mano en el corazón intentando detener los fuertes latidos, pero sentía miedo, si estuviera en su casa correría a la habitación de sus padres, pero sabía que eso no era posible por lo que se ovilló buscando tranquilizarse. Abrazó la roja prenda y cerró los ojos.

Inuyasha escuchaba la respiración irregular de ella y como su corazón repentinamente duplicaba el ritmo de sus latidos, pero no sentía ningún peligro por lo que simplemente la ignoró y siguió mirando la imagen de la miko, acarició el kinono que junto con la el pintalabios y el retrato era lo único que le quedaba de "ella", aunque uno de ellos ya había obsequiado a la niña y el otro olía también a ésta.

– ¿En verdad me has olvidado?, pensé que me amabas. – susurró acariciando el rostro en el retrato, una parte de él quería creer que ella murió por eso no volvió; pero sabía que eso era imposible, el campo desaparecería si ella lo hacía y además ella lo alimentaba para que no pudiera morir. No entendía que había pasado, porque ella lo había abandonado si finalmente habían llegado a su hogar a salvo.

Kagome no podía volver a dormir y tenía mucho miedo, podía ver la sombra de los tentáculos; no sabía por qué lo hizo, pero salió de su habitación y abrió la puerta de alado buscando al hombre y lográndolo en el primer intento. Este desvió la mirada del retrato y la fijo en la niña.

– Inuyasha por hoy puedo quedarme a dormir aquí. – pidió, el hombre la miró con la ceja levantada. – tengo miedo. – agregó en un susurro. Kagome lo miró fijamente y se pregunto ¿por qué él estaba sentado en el suelo, siendo que había un futón hermosamente decorado con una manta azul brillante?.

– Vuelve a tu habitación. – ordenó, le desagradaba que ella entrara en esa habitación donde solo debía entrar su mujer. Pero ella lo ignoró ingresando más aún y poniéndose a un lado del ojidorado.

– Que bonita. – susurró mirando la imagen. Inuyasha entonces también miró el retrato, había tardado casi un mes en hacerlo y había puesto mucho amor en ello, haciéndola perfecta por lo que estaba orgulloso de su obra. – Se parece mucho a mi abuela Kikyo. – agregó dejando al ojidorado pasmado.

Continua…

Bueno este fic me propuse hacerlo en varios capítulos pero cortos así puedo escribirlo rápido, si solo son poco más de 1000 palabras por capi…como siempre espero que les guste y les dé un buen rato leyendo…

Las quiere

Mizune – Mei.


	5. Chapter 5

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 5

– Se parece mucho a mi abuela Kikyo. – esa frase se repitió innumerables veces en la cabeza del peliplata quien miró atónito a la niña quien le sonreía.

– ¿Que dijiste?. – indagó lúgubremente.

– Etto…nada solo que se parece un poco a mi abuela, o quizás no. – susurró. – creo que solo lo imagino porque los extraño. – agregó en un murmuro disculpándose.

– ¿Cómo se llama tu abuela?. – indagó alterado.

– Kikyo. – susurró.

– ¿Y tu abuelo?. – indagó no queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

– Higurashi Onigumo. – acotó, contándole un poco de su familia al peliplata; pero no esperó la reacción del hombre quien rompió la imagen a la mitad.

– Maldita, ¡maldita!. – musitó sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, al descubrir lo que él nunca quiso pensar, ella verdaderamente se había casado con el terrateniente Higurashi Onigumo, incluso habían tenido descendencia; todo el amor que por años le había tenido, toda esa devoción era estúpida.

Él nunca había contemplado esa idea, confiaba en lo que le había dicho Kikyo, confiaba en el amor que ella decía tenerle, habían huido juntos para evitar que se casara; ¿Por qué ella haría eso?, más bien dicho ¿Por qué ella lo había hecho?

– Porque lo rompiste si era muy hermosa. – regañó intentando tomar los dos pedazos, pero la mano del peliplata fue más rápida y tomó la muñeca femenina impidiendo que tomara su objetivo.

– ¡Tú!, por eso viniste, para ver a la bestia que tu abuela enjauló. – gritó aprisionando la muñeca con fuerza logrando un gemido de dolor. – ¿se divirtió todos estos años haciéndome sufrir?; ¡te contó lo estúpido que fui al confiar en ella y querías ver con tus propios ojos al híbrido que tu abuela engañó!. – continuó gritando cosas que Kagome no entendía.

– Duele, me lastimas. – susurró; el hanyou sonrió con malicia; antes se sentía culpable porque pensaba en ella como un ser inocente, pero ella no lo era, tenía la misma sangre que esa mujer que lo había torturado por cincuenta años.

– _Se parece a Kikyo, ¿Cómo no lo noté antes?, son tan parecidas_. – Pensó el hombre mirándola fijamente como si estuviera observando nuevamente a la mujer que tanto había añorado.

– Suéltame. – pidió la azabache removiendo su muñeca. Él la estiró haciendo trastabillara y cayera chocando contra su cuerpo y luego la empujó sobre el futón que por tantos años había esperado por el cuerpo de Kikyo. La mujer gimió de dolor por el impacto y luego gritó al sentir al ojidorado sobre ella, apresándola con un brazo a cada lado de sus hombros y con sus piernas al costado de las caderas femeninas.

– Déjame ir, por favor, dormiré en la otra habitación, no lo volveré a molestar, por favor. – musitó rápidamente, pensando que el motivo de la extraña actuación del hombre era por haber ingresado en su habitación sin el permiso del peli plateado.

– Mala mujer, no sabes cuánto te esperé, no sabes cuánto te amaba. – susurró, él se acercó con intención de besarla. Kagome lo vio acercándose lentamente y volteó el rostro evitando el contacto.– Ahora me rechazas. – susurró. – ¿Entonces por qué dijiste amarme, porque simplemente no me mataste con tus fechas?.– indagó.– ¿acaso te es más divertido matarme de esta manera? – agregó.

– No, eso no es…– susurró enderezando el rostro y mirándolo nuevamente.

– ¡Mentirosa!. – gruñó interrumpiéndola. – _Ella no es Kikyo, ella es solo una niña, que haces._ – se reprendió en pensamientos al ver como ella mordía con fuerza su labio inferior; no estaba loco, y tampoco es que no supiera realmente que ella era Kagome y no Kikyo, pero necesitaba decir lo que sentía.

Sintió una mano femenina en su rostro y se sorprendió por esa acción.

– No llores. – susurró tiernamente Kagome.

– No me toques, no lograras engañarme como ella. – masculló parándose y liberándose de esas cálidas manos; por un segundo esa pequeña mano lo había reconfortado.

– ¿Estás bien, te duele en alguna parte?. – indagó sentándose con una expresión preocupada, no entendía la razón de las lágrimas del hombre pero hacía que su corazón se apretujara con un sentimiento de desolación.

– No seré yo el que sienta dolor, no vuelvas a mostrar ese rostro de compasión por mí, que yo no lo tendré por ti. – aseveró.

Inuyasha sentía su sangre arder, se sentía triste, traicionado, humillado, tonto, y por sobre todo odiaba a esa mujer que lo había engañado, o eso deseaba con el alma pero aún la amaba por ello sentía una herida punzante.

– Tonto hibrido, dejaste que esa sacerdotisa te engañara. –susurró y sonrió irónicamente mientras limpiaba raudamente esas lágrimas que sin su permiso habían aparecido; esperarla, pensar en ella cada día y soñar con su regreso era lo único que lo mantenía vivo; y en ese momento después de confirmar que ella ya no volvería no sabía qué hacer.

Kagome se paró y caminó en dirección al hombre; podía sentir una gran tristeza y sentía ganas de consolarlo, sus ojos le picaban por el deseo de llorar, se abrazó a la espalda masculina entrelazando ambos manos sobre el torso masculino, mientras sus brazos envolvían su cintura y éste sintió sus defensas caer un poco.

– No estés triste. – susurró la niña llorando contra la espalda masculina.

– Suéltame. – ordenó el hanyou poniendo una mano en la muñeca de la mujer y entonces recién se dio cuenta que éstas estaban moradas por todas las veces que la habían presionado por lo que la soltó antes de ejercer nuevamente presión. Inuyasha aguanto el llanto de la mujer y cuando ella finalmente lo soltó él giró.

– Discúlpame, no sé por qué estoy tan triste. – susurró la azabache limpiando sus lágrimas.

– ¿Aun quieres irte?. – indagó dulcemente en un susurro el ojidorado. Ella asintió. – Tsk, crees que me conmoveré por tus lágrimas y te dejaré ir. – musitó cambiando su expresión a una sarcástica

– No, yo solo… – susurró.

– ¡Cállate, no volveré a caer!. – gritó. – Mentirosa, sonríes y lloras por ¿mi?, tonterías, solo lo haces por que deseas dejarme. – murmuró. Deseaba lastimarla pero algo se lo impedía al ver sus ojos brillantes y su dulce sonrisa. – _Si tan solo pudiera cambiarla por Kikyo_. – pensó. Y una macabra idea se formó en su mente. Caminó en dirección al cajón que estaba en la habitación y buscó un nuevo rollo de papiro, y escribió con tinta sobre este "Debería pagar Kagome por tus errores, o vendrás a ocupar su lugar".

Continua…

Hola…Hola, he abandonado un poco el fic, lo siento, pero aquí está la conti, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, quizás la próxima semana. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer.

Las Quiere.

Mizune - Mei


	6. Chapter 6

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 6

La nota descansaba en el suelo de la cocina e Inuyasha estaba sentado a un costado de la puerta mirando la salida fijamente. Deseaba que se abriera y fuera leída por la cruel mujer. Deseaba que su verdadera victima tomara el lugar de Kagome, por sobre todo deseaba verla. Su corazón latía rápidamente de emoción y anticipación.

– Inuyasha. – escuchó el susurro femenino y desvió la mirada a la azabache. – ¿No subirás a dormir?. – indagó. Aun sentía algo de miedo del ojidorado, pero tampoco quería estar sola. Él era raro; había llorado, gritado, reído y luego abandonado la habitación dejándola confundida pero aún así era la única persona con quien podía estar en ese lugar si quería sentirse acompañada.

– Deberías estar feliz, en unos días quizás vuelvas a tu casa. – comentó mirando la figura femenina parada al final de la escalera e ignorando la pregunta de esta.

– ¿En verdad, me dejarás ir?. – indagó feliz, exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa; ya casi había pasado una semana desde que había llegado y extrañaba mucho a su mamá.

– Eso veremos, ¿no te parece divertido averiguar cuanto te ama tu abuela?. – susurró sonriendo de costado.

Kagome miró la nota y luego la sonrisa del ojidorado, sabía que tramaba algo pero no entendía aun de que se trataba.

Las horas pasaban y el ojidorado se volvía cada vez más sospechoso para la niña. Él no se movía de su sitio a un lado de la puerta de la cocina como si esperara algo, y su mirada se alternaba entre el pedazo de papiro y la puerta.

Ella tan solo estaba en silencio, verlo sereno y con esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro la ponía contenta por lo que simplemente estaba también sentada en las escaleras observándolo.

– Oe Kagome. – musito Inuyasha repentinamente sorprendiendo a la niña y rompiendo el largo silencio. – yo…no quería lastimarte o asustarte…espero que lo olvides cuando vuelvas. – masculló.

– Hai. – susurró segura mostrándole una de esas odiosas sonrisas. Pero Inuyasha con ese simple gesto se sintió en paz. Dejó de mirar la nota y miró a la niña fijamente; ella mostraba una expresión tan pura que le transmitía algo de consuelo.

La vista de Kagome estaba ya nublosa por el sueño y sus ojos pesaban; ya pasaba de las cuatro de la mañana pero quería mantener los ojos abiertos y ver la sonrisa en el rostro del peli plateado; por lo que luchaba contra el cansancio.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza siendo abierta despertó a la niña quien podía haber jurado que no se había rendido ante el sueño, y lo que vio la sorprendió. Su abuela, su querida abuela estaba en el marco de la puerta; tenía una canasta en la mano que dejó en el suelo sobre la mitad del papiro. Y atrás de Kikyo un joven cargaba las demás provisiones.

La azabache estuvo tentada a pararse y correr hacia su abuela pero las palabras de ésta la dejaron petrificada.

– Hola Inuyasha ¿cómo has estado mi amor?. – musitó la mujer acariciando la cabeza del hombre que dormía. Se sentó dificultosamente en el suelo a un lado del ojidorado y reposo su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, cerrando los ojos. – Ya falta poco para que vuelva a ti, espérame un poco más. – agregó en un susurro.

– Señora Kikyo, debemos marcharnos. – Musitó el joven después de acomodar las provisiones en el interior.

– Solo un poco más, déjame estar así un minuto más. – susurró aun con los ojos cerrados.

– Solo un minuto, el efecto del conjuro terminara pronto. – anunció dándoles la espalda para darles "privacidad".

– Volveré en unos días, mantente fuerte. – susurró levantando su cabeza del cómodo hombro dirigió una de sus rugosas manos al rostro masculino y lo volteo dándole un casto beso en los labios. Que dejó aún más estupefacta a la niña.

– Volvamos. – musitó el joven dando vueltas y ofreciendo sus manos a Kikyo, para ayudarla a levantarse. Kagome miró fijamente al joven, pero no lo reconoció.

La puerta de cerró y recién entonces ella salió de su estupor, no entendía ¿cómo no la habían visto si estaba a tan solo pasos de ellos?, ¿Quizá por que el lugar estaba mediocremente iluminado? ¿O tal vez Kikyo se confiaba mucho de su barrera y creía imposible que hubiera otra persona?, lo cierto era que Kagome estaba feliz de no haber sido descubierta pero no sabía el por qué si su idea era huir, bien podía haber pedido ayuda a su abuela.

El beso dado por la mujer se recreo en la cabeza de la niña quien sacudió la cabeza intentando eliminar esa escena. Se paró aun cuando sus piernas temblaban y en su pecho había un sentimiento raro, caminó en dirección al hombre.

– Inuyasha. – llamó en voz alta intentando despertarlo. – Inuyasha. – Repitió pero el hombre ni se movió. – _es mi oportunidad para huir_. – pensó. Desvió la cabeza en dirección a donde anteriormente estaba la nota y la curiosidad pudo más, por lo que caminó en dirección a ésta, levantó la canasta y tomó el papiro en sus manos. Releyó las letras, intentando entender lo que decía pero era algo diferente a su escritura.

– Kuso. – masculló el hombre despertando finalmente. Kagome que estaba frente al hombre pero de espaldas leyendo el papiro dio un brinco del susto al escuchar su ronca voz. Y como pudo dobló la nota y guardo entre su Kimono. – Esa maldita mujer. – masculló parándose. Kagome dio media vuelta mirando al hombre. – ¿La viste?. – preguntó mirando a la azabache.

– ¿A quién?. – indagó. – Yo me dormí ahora desperté y encontré todo esto, ¿lo trajiste tu?. – mintió intentando que sus voz no la delatara.

– Kuso, ¿Y la nota, se llevó la nota?. – indagó.

– No lo sé. – susurró pero instintivamente una mano se dirigió sobre su pecho, acto que paso desapercibido para el hombre quien busco la nota en el suelo.

– ¿Veremos qué haces ahora Kikyo, que elegirás?. – susurró sonriendo ampliamente, conforme con el éxito de su plan. Kagome lo miró con pesar, su estómago dolía y no sabía porque pero sentía mal estar al recordar el beso y al ver los ojos brillantes del peli plateado.

– Iré arriba a dormir un rato. – susurró. Y el ojidorado asintió

Kagome caminó rumbo a las escaleras y subió lentamente; al llegar a la habitación soltó el aire que había retenido y recostó su espalda contra la puerta. Analizó todo lo que había sucedido intentando entender, pero simplemente la idea que se formaba en su cabeza ella no quería aceptar, pero al menos llegó a una conclusión que era importante verificar, cada vez que Kikyo venía dejaba inconsciente al ojidorado ese sería su momento de huir.

– _Esperaré a que vuelva_. – pensó. Su corazón estaba apretujado pero al menos había encontrado una forma de huir.

Continua…

Hola, hola…discúlpenme por favor haber tardado tanto esta vez, estaba algo ocupada y ya no pude continuarla; en verdad muchas gracias a los que leen el fic, me hacen muy feliz y espero que les dé un rato agradable de lectura y les guste el capi.

En referencia a la pregunta Rinnu: Kagome tiene 11 años…y Kikyo 67 años.


	7. Chapter 7

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 7

Los enormes ojos chocolates se posaban sobre el peliplateado expectantes. Cosa que incomodaba al hanyo que también la miraba inquisitivamente.

– ¿Que me ves?. – masculló el hombre finalmente. Kagome aguantó las ganas de reír al ver el desarreglado y húmedo cabello plateado; desde que había despertado del conjuro el ojidorado ya había tomado 4 baños; la niña no había podido dormir después de todo lo sucedido aunque lo hubiera anunciado, por lo que nuevamente estaban los dos en la cocina. Kagome no entendía del todo que lo tenía tan expectante, pero de cierta forma resultaba entretenido verlo.

– Yo no te veía, eres tú quien me mira. – masculló la niña sonriendo, su humor era excelente. Tan solo pensar que en pocos días tendría una gran posibilidad de huir la ponía muy feliz.

– Keh. – masculló el ojidorado cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección. Kagome sonrió levemente al verlo hacer el berrinche.

– Oe, Inuyasha. – susurró la niña en un tono serio por lo que el ojidorado fijó su atención nuevamente en ella. – _aunque me vaya, estarás bien ¿verdad?._ – esa fue la frase que resonó en su cabeza pero no se atrevió a pronunciarlo. – Nada. – susurró borrando su feliz expresión.

Un incómodo silencio sobrevino a esa frase, por lo que Inuyasha miró fijamente a la mujer que revolvía la comida con la mirada perdida. El hombre sonrió levemente le agradaba estar la cocina y verla cocinar, se sentía tan familiar y cómodo. Inuyasha se paró de su posición y lentamente se acercó a la espalda femenina mirando la comida.

– ¿Que comeremos hoy?. – indagó suavemente.

– ¡Kya!... – gritó la mujer impresionada, estaba tan ensimismada que no lo sintió acercarse; la cuchara con la que estaba revolviendo la comida invistió bruscamente contra la olla haciendo que se balanceara, la mujer vio la olla casi cayendo del fuego y extendió sus manos por instintos para sujetarla antes de que cayera.

Inuyasha vio la mano, y a centímetros de tocar el metal caliente la sujetó con su mano impidiendo que lo tocara y la estiró hacia atrás en un vertiginoso movimiento y poniéndose de espalda a donde estaba el fuego la abrazó. Kagome quedó pasmada entre el apretado abrazo del hombre y ni el estrepitoso ruido que hizo la olla al caer al suelo esparciendo toda la comida que estaba haciendo por el suelo lograron hacerla reaccionar.

– ¿Qué te pasa mujer loca, acaso no sabes que eso estaba caliente?. – gritó el hombre eufórico. Kagome quedó muda, en principio por la impresión y en segundo lugar por la presión que ejercía el ojidorado.– ¿No estás herida?. – indagó suavizando un poco su voz y aflojando sus brazos, soltando solo un poco el cuerpo femenino. – ¿No te quemaste verdad?. – preguntó nuevamente preocupado, y al fijar su mirada en la chocolate se preocupó al verla con los ojos acuosos.

– Lo siento. – susurró la mujer al ver la expresión preocupada en el rostro del ojidorado. – _Lo siento por dejarte, por favor permanece con vida_. – pensó, su corazón dolía.

– ¿Estás herida?. – indagó por milésima vez con voz tranquila y ella negó con la cabeza. – entonces no llores, no quise gritarte, ya no llores. – pidió limpiando las lagrimas con sus manos. Kagome intentaba dejar de llorar pero cuando él la trataba tan bien se sentía peor y las lágrimas más raudamente caían.

Kagome sentía su hombro mojado por las gotas que caían del cabello del ojidorado pero la sensación era tan cálida. Se sentía reconfortada, casi como cuando su madre la consolaba.

– Limpiaré todo y volveré a cocinar. – susurró cuando finalmente pudo parar de llorar. Inuyasha asintió y la soltó. La miró de pies a cabezas intentando encontrar alguna herida.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Los días pasaron demasiado rápidos para la azabache ya iban por el sexto día desde que él la había abrazado, y esa madrugada o quizás la próxima vendría su abuela, en realidad no sabía la hora o el día exacto pero sabía que esa sería su oportunidad de huir.

Inuyasha estaba raro, siempre la vigilaba cuando ella cocinaba, dormía en la misma habitación que ella y cuando no aguantaba las lágrimas y lloraba él tan solo la abrazaba en silencio a veces susurraba un "tranquila", o " no llores", pero usualmente quedaba en silencio consolándola.

El ambiente entre ambos había cambiado, ambos estaban más callados y tristes. Inuyasha porque se sentía culpable al ver tan demacrada a la niña y ella por los pensamientos que tenía, temía que pudiera pasarle algo al ojidorado en cuanto ella se fuera. La agobiaba pensar que él hombre estaría solo y triste.

– _Este quizás será el último día que te vea_. – pensó la mujer observando al ojidorado que estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que antes a un costado de la puerta de la cocina; ya no habían casi provisiones por lo que solo pudo preparar arroz para la cena, sirvió al hombre en una fuente y le sonrió levemente cuando éste lo agarró.

Comieron desganados y al terminarlo ambos se miraron como si no supieran que hacer.

– Inuyasha puedo pedirte un favor. – susurró la niña y él asintió inmediatamente. – Me dejarías peinar tu cabello. – agregó él la miró extrañado pero de igual forma asintió, le daría a ella lo que pidiera, para que dejara de poner esa expresión y volviera a sonreír como lo hacía los primeros días.

Kagome fue al baño donde había puesto el cepillo de cabellos y volvió a la cocina. Inuyasha le dio la espalda mirando hacia la pared y ella se sentó a sus espaldas pasando lentamente el peine por el enredado cabello.

– ¿Te lastimo?. – preguntó. Y él negó con la cabeza peinó todo y pasó sus dedos por las hebras de plata que eran tan suaves. – Listo. Susurró. – Iré a dormir, ¿vas con migo?. – masculló.

– No, hoy debo quedarme aquí. – aseguró y Kagome asintió, sabía por qué él se quedaba aún así hubiera querido estar con él un poco más.

– Por favor, cuídate mucho. – pidió Kagome y antes que las traviesas lágrimas nuevamente la delataran dio media vuelta subiendo a pasos rápidos a la habitación.

Inuyasha miró la olla en la que siempre la mujer cocinaba y sonrió.

– Hoy me darás mi respuesta Kikyo, ¿vendrás?, o dejarás que Kagome se quede en tu lugar. – susurró.

Kagome se posicionó en la habitación contigua a la matrimonial, aquella primera habitación donde había sido llevada. Miró por la ventana impaciente, los minutos pasaban lentamente, no sabía si ese día vendrían, pero se volvió una realidad cuando horas despues las sombras de las dos figuras se hicieron presentes, entre la vegetación; abandonó la habitación rápidamente y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió revelando la envejecida figura tan conocida para la niña, las provisiones fueron depositadas en el mismo lugar, y como si se tratara de una rutina ya planeada, nuevamente Kikyo se sentó a un lado del ojidorado. Kagome cerró los ojos para no ver cuando ella se acercó a la boca del ojidorado sintió una presión en el estómago al escuchar todas las palabras que le decía.

Cuando finalmente Kagome escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse abrió los ojos y terminó de bajar la escalera corrió hasta la puerta; sabía que el conjuro duraba poco tiempo; pero no pudo evitar volver y arrodillarse frente al hanyo, envolvió sus brazos por el cuello del hombre en un abrazo leve de despedida. Se separó y miró el rostro dormido del hombre, limpió con su pulgar los labios, intentando borrar el beso robado. Lo miró fijamente quería recordar su rostro, con esa expresión calmada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder contenerlo, había empezado a apreciarlo, y era muy difícil dejarlo.

Se paró y limpió sus lagrimas abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el exterior, pero sintió una fuerza extraña que la lanzó nuevamente al exterior con mucha fuerza.

– No puede ser. – susurró. Y corrió nuevamente en dirección a la puerta. Podía ver el exterior, los frondosos árboles y la negrura de la noche pero al intentarlo nuevamente fue repelida. Miró aterrada a su costado observando con al hanyou.

Continua…

Hola….de nuevo estoy por aquí, se que cada actualización tarda mucho, y por eso siempre me disculpo; cuanto más crecemos tenemos más obligaciones y se torna difícil hacer lo que uno verdaderamente quiere. Antes de dormir siempre continúo la historia en mi cabeza y ya lo he finalizado en mi cabeza, es una pena que pasarlo a Word no es tan rápido como imaginarlo.

Espero que me toleren un poco por las tardanzas y que les guste el capi. Nuevamente como siempre agradezco a los que leen y dejan review, leerlos me hace muy feliz.

Las Quiere

Mizune - Mei


	8. Chapter 8

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 8

Kagome sintió un poco de alivio al ver aún inconsciente al Hanyou pero entró en pánico al saber que en cualquier momento despertaría; no quería pensar que le haría el ojidorado si descubriese que ella había intentado huir de nuevo.

La mujer nuevamente caminó rumbo a la puerta abierta pero algo la repelió con fuerza hacia el interior de la casa haciéndole caer sentada. La mujer se paró y golpeó con una mano desesperada; aunque pudiera ver la espesura del bosque tras esa jaula invisible, no podía salir.

– Por favor, debo salir. – susurró pidiendo al campo que la dejara pasar. Su corazón dolió cuando una figura se antepuso a la suya y su imaginación le jugó una cruel visión del hanyo golpeando el campo también rogando por salir.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas nublándole su visión, ella no quería dejar atrás al hombre, pero debía ir con su familia.

– Mamá estará muy preocupada. – susurró intentando convencerse para agarrar el coraje de seguir intentando. – _No quiero ir_. – escuchó la voz en su cabeza que la sorprendió. – _No quiero dejarlo_. – retumbo en su cabeza.

Sus pensamientos y deseos se habían dividido; al llegar a ese lugar su convicción de huir era muy fuerte, pero después de dos semanas conociendo al huraño hombre su deseo había decrecido un poco.

– _Iré, explicaré todo a mi familia para que no se preocupen y volveré para ayudarlo_. – pensó.

– Kuso, de nuevo no pude verla. – escuchó un murmullo, desesperándola.

Juntó sus manos rogando una última vez y corrió hacia la salida. Inuyasha desvió la mirada hacia la joven y le sonrió; todo pasó en cámara lenta para el hombre, quien incrédulo miró cuando el cuerpo femenino desapareció lentamente, atravesando esa salida que siempre había anhelado.

– ¿Kagome?. – indagó en un murmuro, aun sin salir de su incredulidad. – Kagomeeeee…– gritó parándose y corriendo hacia la puerta; golpeó el invisible muro e intento ver la figura de la niña tras ella pero solo veía los árboles que por tantos años habían formado una visión de horror, la única "visión" del exterior que él sabía era un espejismo. – Por favor no me dejes solo. – rogó el hanyo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aún no queriéndolo.

Kagome al atravesar el campo sintió como si sus fuerzas le habían sido arrebatadas, miró la cabaña desde afuera y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando.

– Volveré, espera por mí. – susurró. Se paró tambaleando y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas caminó lentamente, no recordaba hacia donde quedaba la aldea donde estaba su casa. Pero pensaba que si caminaba tarde o temprano llegaría a una aldea por lo que dio una última mirada a la cabaña, miró la luna que estaba por desaparecer en el cielo y sonrió agobiada.

Caminó unos pasos más, y sintió una punzada como si las garras de Inuyasha la hubieran tocado, su cuerpo se sintió entumecido sin saber por qué cayó desmayada sobre la hierba.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome escuchaba el sonido del agua cosa que era demás relajante, pero con eso el sonido de una fuerte respiración la inquietaba, abrió los ojos, despacio intentando enfocarlo pero se sentía muy mareada.

– ¿Donde estoy?. – indagó aun sentía su cuerpo raro.

– Despertaste, eso no es normal, debías dormir hasta que te cocinara y murieras, que error, que error. – escuchó una voz fuerte. Kagome intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo estaba algo dormido sentía como cosquillitas en sus extremidades y no tenía el control sobre estos.

– ¿Inuyasha? – susurró intentando enfocar su vista en la figura, pero veía nublado y como si todo fuera doble.

– Error. – Masculló. Kagome percibió el olor a comida y su estómago gruñó, cuando enfocó un poco mejor su mirada pudo ver mucha luz.

– ¿Es de día?. – indagó.

– Si, ahora debes volver a dormir. – musitó y lo próximo que sintió Kagome fue de nuevo esa punzada intentó mantenerse consiente, pudo ver los filosos colmillos del monstro frente a ella.

– _No puedo morir, Inuyasha_. – pensó. Ella sabía que era esa criatura, su abuela había matado cientos de ellos; intentó resistirse a lo que fuera que le había puesto en su cuerpo. – No me comerás, yo…no puedo morir. – tartamudeo sorprendiendo al Youkai. Kagome tomó una piedra puntiaguda en sus manos y se acercó tambaleante al Youkai ogro que le sonrió.

– ¿Y que harás al respecto, me mataras?. – indagó burlón. Kagome caminó y al estar frente a él. Levantó la piedra con intención de apuñalarlo, apenas le alcazaba hasta el ombligo del enorme ser. – _Debo ayudar a Inuyasha, debo escapar de aquí_. – pensó sus manos adquirieron un tono violeta y clavó al hombre quien impresionado miró la enorme herida dejada, la sangre salpicó por todas partes especialmente por la niña quien estaba frente a este

– ¿Eres una sacerdotisa?. – indagó incrédulo cayendo de rodillas, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, no lo había purificado pero si había dejado una gran herida en su estómago; el ogro la tomó con sus grandes manos por la cabeza ejerciendo presión.

– Suéltame. – pidió Kagome al sentir la dolorosa presión. – sueltameee. – gritó incrustando la roca nuevamente en el hombro del gigante. Quien al sentir el poder espiritual quemándole la mano la soltó. Kagome sintió sus energías volver poco a poco por lo que enfocó su vista, buscando la salida e inmediatamente la fuerte luz del sol le dieron la pista. Caminó en esa dirección pero un manotazo del gigante la hizo volar contra la pared de roca del lugar. Kagome gritó adolorida por el impacto que dio de lleno en uno de sus hombros que a criterio de la joven quedó dislocado; aun así se paró y enfrentó al ogro. Ella había luchado junto a su abuela no era tan poderosa pero podía defenderse bien.

– ¿Dónde vas?, tu serás mi cena y ahora que se que eres una sacerdotisa te saboreare mucho más. – gruñó. Le hacía mucha falta su arco y flechas siempre se quejaba porque no quería llevarlos a todas partes pero en ese momento le hubieran sido de mucha ayuda.

Kagome se concentró y algo brilló en su estómago. Dejando estupefacto al ogro quien luego sonrió.

– La perla de Shikon, tienes la perla de Shikon. – masculló entusiasmado. Se acercó a Kagome rápidamente, la mujer espero y luego lo apuñaló nuevamente el ogro intentó sujetar la mano de la niña pero no pudo y el impacto en su estómago lo traspasó. Kagome se empapó en la sangre y retiró su mano asqueada el ogro cayó de espalda. – Dámela…dame la perla – tartamudeo. Kagome caminó rumbo a la luz.

Al salir se sintió enceguecida, aun así caminó, sintió el agua llegándole hasta la rodilla aún así continuó caminando mientras cubría con su mano sana sus ojos.

– _Tengo que volver a casa, debo volver con Inuyasha._ – repetía esa frase como un mantra al sentirse sin fuerzas deseaba hallar las fuerzas de esa manera. Caminó aún enceguecida, camino aun con dolor y cuando finalmente ya no pudo más cayó sobre la hierba. – No puedo morir. – pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

– A estas horas seguro ya estará muy lejos ¿Cómo una niña puedo herirte de esa manera?. – esa frase dicha casi como un gruñido la despertaron, abrió los ojos y todo estaba obscuro, no había Luna.

– _Ya es de noche_. – pensó.

– Puedo olerla, está muy cerca, además sabes que de día no podemos salir a cazar, hay muchas sacerdotisas y monjes que custodian este lugar.

Kagome se incorporó inmediatamente y dio un paso.

– Escuché la pisada de un ratón, ¡te atraparé querida perla de shikon!. – gritó.

Kagome sentía que no tenías fuerzas para huir de los dos, pero aún así caminó, y no sabía si era una cruel trampa del destino o una gran suerte pero cerca vio la cabaña donde había estado cautiva. Corrió para intentar llegar a ésta alertando a los dos ogros.

– ¡Te encontré!. – gritó uno de los ogros y corrió hasta la mujer. Kagome llegó frente a la puerta de la cabaña y dudó en volver a entrar y eso le costó; el ogro la sujetó con unas de sus manos aplastándola. – Tenías razón hermano, es la perla de Shikon. – comentó igual de entusiasmado. – entrégamela o te mataré. – agregó presionándola y sacándole y audible grito.

Sentía un lacerante dolor en su brazo, y todo su cuerpo era presionado con fuerza dejándola sin aire.

– Sueltameeee. – gritó y las manos del ogro fueron quemadas por el poder espiritual soltando pesadamente a Kagome quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo; la niña se incorporó e ingresó a la cabaña esta vez sin dudar.

– Piensas que escaparás de nosotros?. – Gruñó el ogro y al intentar ingresar en la cabaña fue repelido por el campo.

La niña cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ésta; respiró dificultosamente, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido. No era su plan volver, pero no importaba quedaría una semana más y lo volvería a intentar la próxima vez.

– Inuyasha he vuel... – las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver la figura de un hombre de largo cabello negro, quien estaba colgado por una de las maderas del techo de la cocina. Kagome miró en shock el obi rojo que envolvía en cuello el hombre y ese traje que vestía el hombre que era tan conocido. – Inuyashaaaa. – gritó retumbando la aniñada voz en el lugar.

Continua…

Hola…Hola…bueno quiero aclararles algo, en mi fic Kikyo fue protectora de la perla recién después de casarse por lo que Inuyasha no buscaba la perla.

Fui muy feliz al recibir sus reviews son muy tiernas, muchas gracias; hoy es asueto en mi ciudad por lo que tuve tiempo, ya que no fui a la universidad y tampoco mi hijo a la escuela y decidí escribir este capi para no hacerlas esperar demasiado.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, no quiero prometerles cuando actualizare, pero cuando tenga un poco de tiempo lo hare, ténganme paciencia.

Las quiere

Mizune - Mei


	9. Chapter 9

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 9

La niña corrió consiguiendo fuerzas de donde ya no creía que había.

– ¡Inuyasha!, ¡Inuyasha!. – llamó pero el hombre no contestó; se acercó e intentó levantar el cuerpo con su brazo sano para que así la cinta ya no presionara el cuello pero no podía hacerlo, él pesaba demasiado. – ¡ahhh!. –gritó frustrada. Tomó cuchillo de la cocina, subió sobre la silla que estaba puesta a un lado del hanyo y con toda su fuerza intentó cortar el obi rojo pero se movía tambaleando el cuerpo.

De sus ojos caían copiosas lágrimas de miedo, tristeza y frustración, no podía mover su otro brazo para sujetar la soga y dar estabilidad para así poder cortar; así que con su cabeza sujetó el cuerpo para que no se moviera y finalmente logró cortar el pedazo de tela que parecía hecho de metal. El cuerpo del hombre cayó y ella intentó sujetarlo cayendo también al suelo sobre el inerte cuerpo.

– Inuyasha. – masculló acercándose al pecho del hombre para oír su corazón no escuchando ningún latido. – Por favor Inuyasha, abre los ojos, me equivoque, ya no me iré, te ayudaré a salir, no mueras por favor. – pidió llorando contra el pecho masculino. Una mano se posicionó sobre el pecho del hombre y la luz violeta lo envolvió. – Por favor Inuyasha nunca volveré a huir pero no te mueras. – El hombre abrió los ojos tosiendo repetidas veces aún así escuchó esa frase.

– Debes prometer que nunca volverás a huir. – escuchó la ronca voz algo jadeante y levantó la cabeza impresionada exhibiendo sus acuosos ojos. El hombre elevó una mano y acarició el rostro femenino, luego la dirigió a la nuca femenina y jaló un poco acercándola.

– _¿Qué haces?._ – pensó la mujer cuando sintió la respiración muy cerca de su cara, pero había sentido tanto miedo de que el muriera que en ese momento con tan solo poder sentir esa respiración algo jadeante se sentía muy feliz.

Inuyasha unió sus labios a los femeninos y posicionó su otra mano en la espalda baja de la mujer empujándola para dejarla más cerca de él; movió sus labios lentamente y ella se separó inmediatamente y con una mano cubrió su boca impresionada.

– Nunca más me dejes, Kikyo. – susurró. Kagome sintió una opresión en la boca del estómago y sus ojos escocieron nuevamente por el deseo de llorar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar incorporarse pero el hombre no le permitió presionó más aún el brazo en la espalda baja femenina y en la nuca abrazándola. – gracias por volver, sabía que lo harías. – susurró.

– Lo siento, no soy Kikyo. – susurró la mujer. Inuyasha abrió los ojos que en un momento del beso lo había cerrado y observó el rostro que tenía en frente; estaba manchado con sangre pero aún así reconoció esos ojos chocolates.

– Kagome. – susurró e inmediatamente la culpa lo asaltó. – ¿Estás bien?. – indagó al ver las lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

– Inuyasha, tenía mucho miedo pensé que ibas a morir, que ya no te iba a ver, pensé que ya no me regañarías, y que tampoco podría volver a escuchar tu voz. – gritó diciendo las palabras rápidamente y lanzándose nuevamente sobre el hombre para llorar. – No volveré a irme, te ayudaré a salir de aquí, nunca huiré, así que prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer esto. – pidió.

Inuyasha se sintió conmovido por las palabras de la mujer así que le sonrió levemente.

– Si vuelves a huir debes saber que ese día moriré. – susurró, era cobarde chantajearla de esa manera, pero por un lado era muy cierto.

– Pero mientras esté aquí no puedes volver a pensar siquiera en esto. – pidió la azabache.

– ¿Entonces aceptas quedarte con migo por siempre?. – indagó el ojidorado.

Flash back

Inuyasha se había sentido dolido, y llorado por horas, nuevamente lo habían abandonado; pero ese abandono dolía más porque sabía que su última esperanza había desaparecido; ya no podría cambiar a Kagome por Kikyo y tampoco tenía a la niña para ayudarlo a escapar. Su vida hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de tener sentido, pero la ilusión del regreso de la sacerdotisa impedían que muriera.

Caminó rumbo al lugar donde reposaba los utensilios de cocina y tomó un cuchillo, pasó por su muñeca cortando profundo y como ya lo había previsto la sangre se coaguló rápidamente evitando que se desangrara. Odiaba en ese momento su naturaleza hibrida que no lo dejaba morir fácilmente.

Recordó que el día siguiente sería luna nueva, y decidió morir ese día.

Cuando sus cabellos se volvieron negros y sus orejas, garras y colmillos desaparecieron sonrió tristemente, escribió una última nota de despedida por si Kikyo regresaba algún día y bajó las escaleras; desanudó el obi de su traje y lo colgó en la viga del techo. Subió sobre la silla e hizo el nudo en su cuello; y ahí descubrió algo irónico, en verdad no quería morir, temía a la vida y también temía a la muerte.

Recordó una última vez el rostro de su amada y dejó que su cuerpo cayera de la silla, era tan doloroso y agobiante la sensación de sentirse sin aire, deseaba que todo terminara pronto; antes de caer Inconsciente lo último que escuchó fue su nombre. Y se preguntó ¿Quién llamaría por él tan desesperada?

– _Qué feliz al menos alguien sufre por mi muerte_. – fue el último pensamiento del hombre antes de quedar inconsciente.

End Flash back

Kagome asintió repetidas veces y de esa manera aceptó el encierro. En el momento de ver colgado al hombre comprendió algo; que lo apreciaba mucho más de lo que creía, ya no quería pensar un mundo donde no pudiera estar él. Kagome quitó del cuello los retazos del obi, liberando el cuello masculino.

– ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello y a tus orejitas?. – preguntó.

– Volverán. – Aseguró el hombre sin tener ánimos de dar explicaciones.– ¿Qué te pasó a ti?. – indagó. Aun estaban en una posición comprometedora ella estaba sobre él y su respiración chocaba contra su rostro cuando hablaba, además aun podía sentir sus labios hinchados por el reciente beso por lo que se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. – Apártate. – pidió sujetando los dos hombros femeninos.

– ¡Ahhh!…– el grito de dolor que profirió la mujer dio escalofríos al hombre quien inmediatamente la soltó.

– ¿Qué sucede, en donde te duele?. – indagó preocupado.

– Creo que disloqué mi hombro. – susurró con la mandíbula presionada aguantando el dolor. Inuyasha se incorporó quedando sentado con ella en su regazo. Vio el brazo inmóvil al costado del cuerpo e inmediatamente supo del cual se trataba.

– Sí, creo que lo está. – susurró. Sujetando el brazo. – Kagome mírame a los ojos. – pidió sujetó con la otra mano levemente el hombro y la mujer miró el lugar. – Solo mírame. – pidió el hombre acercándose al rostro femenino; ella lo miró directo a los ojos y él le sonrió. El crujido que hizo el hombro seguido por el grito de la mujer logró perturbarlo, pero sabía que debía ponerlo en su lugar. – Ya está hecho, trata de no mover ese brazo por unos días y sanara. – musitó

Quería preguntar ¿qué sucedió?, pero había sido un día demasiado largo, no quería más problemas. Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la levantó liberando sus piernas la depositó sobre el suelo y se paró; tendió una mano a la mujer para ayudarla a levantarse y ella lo aceptó tomándola con su izquierda protegiendo su brazo lesionado.

– Inuyasha, ¿puedo usar el agua para bañarme?. – pidió. Se sentía enferma, por la sangre seca del Youkai. Inuyasha asintió y cuando la mujer caminó en dirección a los baldes el fue más rápido y agarró dos pronunciando un "sígueme". La mujer cumplió la orden, lo siguió; se sorprendió cuando él tomó un pequeño jarro y el líquido aromático.– No es necesario, puedo hacerlo. – susurró algo cohibida.

– Déjame hacerlo. – pidió el hombre suavemente, ella lo miró fijamente y asistió. Sus manos eran tan grandes y cálidas, se sentía tan bien cuando frotaba contra su rostro con cuidado, la mujer sonrió al sentir la fría agua enjuagando su rostro y lo miró conmovida cuando él secó su rostro con las mangas de su Hitoe. – Debes quitarte ese Kimono. – susurró el hombre y ella sintió escalofríos.

– Hai, lo haré luego. – susurró sonrojada la mujer esa ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y tierra por lo que no podría dormir con él.

– ¿Podrás hacerlo solo con una mano?. – indagó y ella asintió. – entonces iré arriba a traerte el otro kimono. – anunció y ella asintió aliviada.

La mujer soltó el nudo, con mucho esfuerzo pudo quitarse su vestimenta y la puso en el balde vacío, la venda que cubría sus senos también estaban rojas por la sangre que traspasó la tela, pero la dejó de esa manera.

Inuyasha subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación al ver el futón "matrimonial" inmediatamente se sintió "infiel", había besado a otra mujer, había traicionado a Kikyo, eso hacía que se sintiera enfermo.

– Fue un error. – susurró. Acariciando sus labios. – _Es solo una niña, podría haber sido mi nieta_. – se reprendió en pensamientos. Se sentía asqueado de si mismo pero ya no podía borrar lo que había hecho.

Lo que ponía peor al hombre es que él siempre supo que ella no era Kikyo, había querido besarla al verla tan preocupada por él, por un leve segundo se había sentido conmovido, cuando la mujer intentaba escuchar su corazón del lado contrario a donde estaba; ella era dulce por eso su mente se había nublado y su cuerpo había reaccionado solo. Pero no quería que Kagome pensara otra cosa; él amaba a Kikyo y siempre sería de esa manera.

Finalmente el hombre tomó el kimono y abandonó la habitación, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y suspiró profundamente antes de golpear la puerta.

– Te dejaré aquí afuera la ropa. – masculló el hombre.

– Ha..i. – tartamudeó la mujer. Abrió la puerta topándose como aquella vez con el Kimono doblado; lo tomó con su mano sana e ingresó en la habitación.

Colocó las piernas y la maga del brazo sano, pero el problema surgió cuando intentó poner la otra manga; un audible quejido se escuchó y aun en su forma humana Inuyasha lo escuchó.

– ¿Kagome estas bien?. – indagó el hombre.

– Sí, no te preocupes y sube a dormir enseguida voy. – musitó la mujer. Inuyasha quedó en silencio frente a la puerta del baño y Kagome creyó que el hombre se marchó por lo que continuó intentando terminar de vestirse. Inuyasha escuchó los quejidos de dolor y suspiró.

– Kagome, lo que paso hace un rato fue un error, te confundí con otra persona. – susurró. – así que no me temas, no me veas como hombre. – pidió. Un largo minuto de silencio siguió a la frase.

– Pero eres un hombre ¿entonces como debo verte?. – preguntó finalmente la mujer confusa el otro lado de la puerta.

Inuyasha suspiró, estaba agobiado, la pregunta aunque inocente era del todo cierto, él era un hombre, esa noche lo había corroborado; aunque ella era solo una niña seguía siendo también una mujer, que en su enferma mente por un segundo deseó; pero aunque era un hombre contendría esa naturaleza y sería fiel a su amor.

– Tú papá es un hombre también ¿verdad?. – musitó e inmediatamente quiso golpearse a sí mismo al escuchar el tierno "si" proferido por ella. – veme como si fuera tu papá ¿sí?; aunque te besé no sentí nada porque yo no puedo verte como mujer. – masculló. – Voy a pasar. – agregó inmediatamente, ingresando en la habitación.

Kagome cubrió lo poco que dejaba ver la parte de la prenda que aún no se había podido colocar. Inuyasha con la mirada fija en el hombro femenino colocó con sumo cuidado bien la manga del Kimono y abandonó la habitación.

– _Yo no puedo verte como mujer_ – repitió la frase en su cabeza. Sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho pero lo entendió.

Continua…

Hola hola…jeje lo siento no es mi intención traumar a nadie, pero simplemente seguía así la historia en mi cabeza. Fui muy feliz al leer los reviews XD. Quizá este capítulo también fue algo perturbador, si lo fue pido disculpas; no puedo dominar mis ideas y si no escribo como lo imagino no queda como me gusta y me resulta difícil hacer que tenga sentido.

Este capítulo fue más largo que los demás, lo escribí sin mirar las palabras. Espero que sea de su agrado y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz.

Las quiere

Mizune - Mei


	10. Chapter 10

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 10

Kagome caminaba de un lado al otro, mordió una vez más sus labios impaciente, mientras se acercaba al marco para mirar por la ventana y esperaba una vez más, ¿sería esa noche o la haría esperar una noche más?; estaba ojerosa aun de la desvelada anterior pero aún así valía la pena.

– _Ven hoy_. – pidió en pensamientos, ya había pasado una semana desde la última "visita" por lo que desde la noche anterior ya habían adoptado sus posiciones, ella internada en la habitación y el hombre a un costado de la puerta de la cocina. Kagome miró fijamente el sendero; los minutos pasaban lentos, por lo que cuando vio la avejentada figura acercándose sonrió emocionada. Corrió hasta quedar al borde de la escalera.

– ¡Ay!, Inuyasha, ayúdame. – gritó. Inuyasha inmediatamente ante el grito de la mujer corrió en su ayuda.

– Que sucede Kagome, ¿dónde te duele?. – indagó preocupado, algo que casi hizo que la mujer se arrepintiera.

– Pise mal y se doblo mi tobillo , duele mucho. – musitó la mujer intentando que su excusa sonara coherente y cuando el hanyou se acercó para revisarla, cayó inconsciente. Kagome sonrió enormemente.

– ¡Sí!, misión cumplida. – susurró entusiasta. Acercó su cabeza levemente por la escalera para ver a los "intrusos" en la cocina.

– Señora Kikyo debemos irnos. – anunció el joven cuando todas la provisiones reposaban en el suelo de la cocina.

– Necesito ver a Inuyasha, ya hace más de un mes que no lo veo, subiré a buscarlo. – anunció.

– El conjuro pronto se desvanecerá. – anunció el joven.

– Lo sé, pero necesito saber si está bien. – musitó.

– Iré yo, soy más rápido. – anunció.

– _No vengas_. – pensó la joven, pero al ver que subía los primeros peldaños, rápido se alejó ingresando en la habitación matrimonial sigilosamente.

– Todo está bien señora, esta inconsciente aquí al final de las escaleras, pero está bien, tiene pulso. – anunció. Kagome suspiró aliviada al escuchar las pisadas alejándose y nuevamente se acercó al ojidorado. Esperó atenta y cuando el hombre despertó.

– Duele, llévame a la habitación por favor. – susurró. Inuyasha le sonrió dulcemente y ella correspondió el gesto. Sabía que lo engañaba, y que estaba mal, pero esa se había vuelto casi una rutina para ella; desde ese día que había aceptado el encierro ya habían pasado tres años, y en esos tres años más de cien veces había inventado excusas "el día del suministro", como ella lo llamaba.

Le asqueaba ver como su abuela besaba al hombre y le hablaba de amor. Después de que Inuyasha le contó toda la historia aún más; su misión era no dejar que Kikyo se aprovechara del hombre, aunque había veces que no había podido evitar y el hombre inconsciente tuvo que soportar el acoso. Inuyasha la depositó con sumo cuidado sobre el futón matrimonial.

– ¿Aquí, duele?. – preguntó el hombre presionando uno de los tobillos de la mujer.

– No, es el otro lado. – mintió la mujer.

– ¿Aquí?. – preguntó el hombre. Sujetando el pie mencionado.

– Si, duele mucho. – mintió nuevamente. Inuyasha preocupado buscó un ungüento entre los cajones y al encontrarlo sonrió a la mujer.

– Tienes suerte aun queda un poco. – Anunció esparciendo por la zona y luego lo vendó. – descansa. –musitó cubriéndola con la manta. Hacía mucho frió y los labios azulados de la mujer le demostraban que aunque sonriera ella lo sentía más que él.

– Puedes darme unos minutos en tu regazo, como mi papá. – pidió la mujer e Inuyasha asintió. Se sentó en pose india en la cabeza del futón y la mujer se acomodó susurrando un "gracias". Le gustaba mucho tenerlo cerca, su olor era muy tranquilizador tanto que muy pronto quedó profundamente dormida. Inuyasha miró la figura en su regazo y sonrió.

Después de ese beso que había robado a la niña tres años atrás, se había sentido miserable y cobardemente le había dicho que lo viera como un padre y ella eso hacía, después de decirlo se había arrepentido, pero ahora sabía que había sido lo correcto; eso había eliminado situaciones incómodas; también esa parte suya que la había visto como mujer y se había confundido después de ese día no volvió a aparecer; ante sus ojos Kagome volvió a ser una niña.

– Descansa. – susurró; acarició las hebras azabaches y sonrió, cuanto más crecía más se parecía a Kikyo, era como vivir con la sacerdotisa y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Inuyasha separó la cabeza de la mujer de su regazo y abandonó la habitación, bajó las escaleras y cuando vio las provisiones sonrió. – _Espero que esta vez haya traído algo que pueda servir a Kagome._ – pensó.

La mujer había crecido mucho, ya no quedaba rastros de la niña que había llegado, su cabello era más largo que antes, y el kimono con el que había llegado, ahora ya no lo podía usar por lo que se había apropiado del Kimono que hubiera sido de Kikyo.

Inuyasha hurgó entre las cosas y sonrió al ver los medicamentos. Kagome siempre se lastimaba por lo que estaba feliz, vio el líquido aromático que usaban para bañarse, una manta nueva, una pieza grande de tela blanca y después solo comida y agua.

El hombre prendió el fuego y puso en la olla un balde de agua y subió nuevamente a la habitación matrimonial con la manta y la colocó a un lado del futón.

– Kagome. – susurró.

– Hump. – respondió la mujer entre sueños.

– Despierta, ayer dijiste que querías tomar un baño caliente, ya tenemos agua y lo he calentado para ti. – musitó.

– Tengo sueño. – masculló adormilada.

– Báñate primero, luego ven a dormir. – ofreció.

– No quiero. – expuso la mujer.

– Tsk. – masculló. – duerme bien entonces. – gruñó; el día anterior había hecho un escándalo por que quería bañarse, y ya no quedaba agua, cuando él se lo concedía ella respondía así, no la entendía.

– Espera, iré. – susurró sentándose y frotando sus ojos.

Inuyasha sonrió y guió a la mujer; cargó el agua caliente hasta el baño más dos baldes de agua fría y agitó el frasco mostrando el líquido a la mujer quien sonrió ampliamente pues hacía mucho que había terminado al ser dos quienes lo usaban. Entonces Inuyasha abandonó el lugar, acomodó los víveres en la cocina mientras ella se bañaba, tomó la tela y la extendió en el suelo y con mucho cuidado lo rasgó haciendo un largo pedazo de más o menos un metro de largo y cinco centímetros de ancho.

– Kagome, abre un poco la puerta. – pidió y la mujer lo cumplió sin miedo alguno, el hombre ingresó una mano exhibiendo la tela.

– Te lo agradezco mucho, el que tenía ya no podía sujetarme nada. – comentó agradecida tomando lo que le era ofrecido; el Hanyou sonrió satisfecho y cerró la puerta.

Kagome abandonó el baño con el cabello mojado y con una enorme sonrisa.

– Me siento renovada, gracias. – musitó. – también por la venda, mis senos ya me dolían, ahora estoy muy cómoda. – expuso. Inuyasha fijó su mirada por un leve segundo en la zona mencionado y pronto se arrepintió desviando la mirada raudamente.

– Me alegra, ahora vete a dormir. – masculló.

– Hai. – concedió la mujer, estaba con mucho sueño pues se había desvelado la noche anterior y también esa noche, pero había cuidado del ojidorado y esa era su recompensa.

– Kagome. – pronunció y la mujer giró la cabeza mirándolo. – ¿No te dolía el tobillo?. – indagó con una ceja levantada al ver los pasos presurosos con que había caminado la mujer hasta las escaleras y Kagome se maldijo internamente había olvidado su actuación.

Continua…

Hola, hola, quise continuarlo rápido ya que tengo una mini vacación de una semana; espero que el capi sea de su agrado y gracias por los comentarios, como simpre me hacen feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 11

Kagome giró medio cuerpo lentamente enfrentando al hombre; su cerebro no procesaba del todo lo que había pasado y trabajaba lo más rápido que podía por inventar una excusa creíble.

– Etto…aun duele un poco, pero con la medicina y el baño…caliente, esta mejor. – tartamudeo, rogando por que el ojidorado le creyera. Inuyasha la miró seriamente y Kagome supo que su estrategia había fallado, él la había descubierto.

– Mientes. – afirmó el hombre. Kagome quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber cómo excusarse.

– Es la verdad, aún duele. – susurró agachando la cabeza sin poder sostener la intensa mirada dorada. Inuyasha odiaba que le mintieran, había vivido demasiados años engañado y que la mujer de ojos chocolates quien ya había ganado su confianza lo hiciera, lograba que se sintiera patético y furioso.

Kagome había quedado en blanco, le dolía la expresión enojada y algo decepcionada que traía estampado en el rostro el ojidorado , en ese momento no sabía que decir para disculparse y tampoco sabía cómo actuar, por lo que intentó huir subiendo escaleras arriba, pero el hanyo de un salto la alcanzó y estampó el cuerpo femenino contra el barandal.

– ¿Por qué?. – indagó curioso, quería saber cuál era el motivo de la mentira de la mujer; no era una gran mentira, pero, aún así, continuaba siéndolo. Kagome mordió sus labios sin deseos de contestar, pero la presión en sus brazos le alertaban que debía hablar.

– Yo. – susurró. – Solo quise protegerte. – agregó.

– ¿Protegerme?. – indagó mordaz, no veía como esa situación podía ser para su bien.

– ¡Sí!, quería protegerte, solo quise alejarte de ella. – gritó al sentirse presionada. Inuyasha se separó un poco y la mujer pudo notar claramente la confusión en los ojos dorados.

– ¿Ella?. – preguntó el hombre.

– ¿Estas tan molesto porque evité que te besara?. – indagó la azabache. Inuyasha quedó inmóvil su cabeza no podía procesar tan rápido lo que ella decía. – ¡No te preocupes no lo volveré a hacer, dejaré que te bese, te toque y te siga mintiendo como a un tonto!. – gritó molesta; repentinamente se sentía furiosa por los reclamos del hombre cuando ella solo quería su bien y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas de frustración se acumularon en sus ojos. Kagome lo empujó con fuerzas con deseos de huir al creer que el asunto ya había sido explicado "claramente", pero él no cedió. Inuyasha miró los ojos acuosos de la mujer y sin pensarlo la dejó marchar cuando ella lo empujó por el pecho nuevamente.

Todas las frases dichas por la mujer se entremezclaban en su cabeza; a veces después de despertar podía sentir el sabor de la saliva de Kikyo en sus labios, pero pensaba que era más su ilusión que una realidad.

– Entonces, ¿Kagome puede verla?. – susurró, razonando las palabras dichas por la azabache. Inuyasha analizó todas las veces que Kagome había "tropezado", "resbalado", "golpeado su cabeza", "Torcido su tobillo", "sentido dolor de estómago" y un sin fin de dolencias, que tenían un solo factor común, siempre después de ayudarla, al bajar nuevamente a la cocina, se encontraba con las provisiones. – _Soy un tonto_. – se recriminó en pensamientos por no notarlo antes.

Kagome cerró las puertas a sus espaldas y suspiró profundamente, su corazón latía rápidamente y en sus ojos se habían juntado lágrimas de frustración que finalmente habían abandonado sus ojos mojando sus mejillas. Se acostó sobre el futón y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas, estaba enojada pero también sentía una presión extraña en el pecho.

– Tonto. – susurró limpiándose las lagrimas.

Inuyasha la siguió e ingresó en la habitación, vio la figura ovillada en el futón. Sabía que debía dejarlo pasar; ya intuía la respuesta, quizás ella no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, pero aún le molestaba, estaba enojado y quería hacérselo saber.

– Aún no me has dicho por qué mentiste, ¡todo este tiempo yo creía en ti!. – gruñó y la mujer se contrajo más en su sitio. – ¡contesta!. – gritó al sentirse eufórico; ya tenía una suposición sobre porque ella fingía lastimarse pero quería escucharlo de los propios labios femeninos; la mujer destapó su rostro y se sentó sobre el futón.

– Lo siento, fui mala, me molestaba ver que como mi abuela te besaba y te hablaba de amor; en verdad pensé que te estaba ayudando y protegiendo. – susurró la mujer. – Después de escuchar por todo lo que te hizo pasar, me moleste y solo quería apartar tu cuerpo de su alcance. – agregó. Inuyasha la miró fijamente sin saber cómo reaccionar a una respuesta tan sincera, podía ver en los ojos brillantes de la mujer con claridad esa franqueza.

– Kuso. – maldijo intentando mermar su furia.

– No lo volveré a hacer, dejaré que te bese y te toque si es eso lo que quieres, pero no estés enojado. – pidió en un murmullo. Inuyasha miró el rostro de la mujer fijamente y al verla sentada en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con la manta azul y con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas todo enojo desapareció. Después de años, nuevamente una imagen sugerente de la mujer, hacía que ese lado suyo que quería eliminar saliera a flote.

La parte racional del hombre sabía que ella estaba completamente vestida bajo esas mantas, pero la parte creativa que solo veía la blanca piel de su rostro lo traicionó imaginando otro panorama.

– No me gustan las mentiras. – expuso el hombre intentando retomar las líneas de la discusión.

– No te volveré a mentir. – susurró la mujer inmediatamente. Inuyasha miró deseoso los labios de la mujer, su cuerpo estaba cargado de adrenalina por la anterior discusión y su mente se nublaba levemente.

– _No debes hacerlo._ – razonó en su mente; deseaba probar esos dulces labios nuevamente, y eso le asustaba; él no debía desear a la mujer, pensaba que había podido aplacar esas fantasías pero en el peor momento reaparecían. – ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?. – farfulló el hombre sin poder apartar la mirada de la mujer e intentando con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en la discusión y así eliminar esos pensamientos.

– Yo…haré lo que pidas para demostrarte que puedes confiar – susurró la azabache sin ser consciente de las emociones que esa frase causaba en el ojidorado.

Continua…

Hola, Hola, ya estoy de vuelta, XD espero que el capi les haya gustado, y como siempre mil gracias por leer y si pueden déjenme sus review me hacen muy feliz al saber sus opiniones y gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior.

Nota: Ya no quiero disculparme por tardar demasiado en actualizar por que ya es muy repetitivo, pediré disculpas oficialmente el próximo capítulo XD (no es cierto, desde ya mis sinceras disculpas por mi atraso de siempre, pido me tengan paciencia)

Las quiere

Mizune - Mei


	12. Chapter 12

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 12

Inuyasha la miraba fijamente, había tantos pensamientos en su cabeza después de esa frase; dos lados batallaban fieramente; el primero le recordaba que amaba a otra mujer y debía mantenerse fiel a ella y el otro lado solo imaginaba escenas impuras con la azabache; por lo que simplemente se mantenía callado, las voces en su cabezas resonaban demasiado para que pudiera pronunciar una frase coherente.

– Inuyasha yo…– susurró la mujer. – _pediré a mi abuela que se quede a tu lado._ – agregó en pensamientos pero aunque pensaba decirlo no pudo hacerlo, las palabras simplemente seguían atorándose en su garganta. La mujer mordió sus labios en un inocente gesto de duda y eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar el hombre quien rápidamente se arrodilló y gateó sobre el cuerpo femenino. – Inuyasha. – murmuró nuevamente la mujer sorprendida al sentir al hombre muy cerca suyo aprisionando entre sus dos piernas las de ella, la mujer bajó la cabeza avergonzada y él tomó el mentón femenino elevando su rostro.

Kagome se sorprendió al ver en los dorados ojos un brillo especial, a pesar de la escases de luz, podía verlo claramente al estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir su caliente respiración y el delicioso aroma que despedía el hombre. Por unos largos segundo ambos se quedaron petrificados en esa posición solo mirándose.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron más por el asombro, cuando la mano libre del hombre se dirigió a su mano y con un gesto suave abrió el puño que sujetaba la manta que cubría su cuerpo.

La mujer sintió la tela ceder hasta caer sobre su regazo y aún estando vestida con su kimono habitual se sintió desprotegida cuando el sonrió de lado y recorrió su mirada analítica sobre su cuerpo. La mano que aún estaba en su mentón se abrió acunando la mejilla izquierda de la mujer quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo embelesada cada movimiento que hacía el hombre lograba que su corazón aumentara el ritmo y más aun al ver esa sonrisa y mirada lasciva que el hombre exhibía.

– Buenas noches. – susurró el ojidorado antes de unir lentamente sus labios con el femenino en un suave contacto. Kagome se sobresaltó al sentir las manos del hombre envolviendo su cintura en un posesivo abrazo; las calientes piernas masculinas estaban puestas a cada costado de sus piernas frotándose ligeramente contra ella. Y lo más impactante era esa boca que se mantenía sobre la suya estáticamente pero aún así le provocaba millones de descargas, su corazón latía rápidamente y su cerebro aún no había llegado a procesar que sucedía.

Kagome gimió sonoramente cuando el hombre recorrió sus garras por la espalda femenina con movimientos lentos, brindándole placenteros escalofríos.

El hombre volvió a unir sus labios suavemente una y otra vez en pequeños y dulces besos. La mujer no sabía cómo reaccionar; la primera vez que la había besado lo había separado instintivamente, pero esa vez su instinto le rogaba continuar con aquellas maravillosas sensaciones; las manos de la mujer se aferraron delicadamente a los mechones de cabello plateado, intentando retenerlo y eso fue tomado como una aceptación por el hombre quien sonrió contra los labios femeninos.

La mujer gimió sonoramente cuando él mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior femenino e Inuyasha aprovechó para introducir su lengua, rozando los filosos colmillos por sus labios.

Kagome sentía la lengua del hombre recorriendo su boca, se sentía raro, demasiado raro, pero no de mala forma, hacía que deseara que nunca terminara esa sensación por lo que intentó responder al beso moviendo su lengua tímidamente.

La sangre del hombre hervía, los suspiros de gozo que emitía la mujer lo estaban enloqueciendo por lo que el beso había aumentado notoriamente su intensidad, penetrando una y otra vez la boca femenina y enroscando su lengua con la de ella mientras la espalda femenina era subyugada por sus garras. Kagome respondía retorciéndose y en su inexperiencia instintivamente tiraba el cabello del hombre para acercarlo más a ella; el hombre mordió nuevamente los labios femeninos y ella sintió una nueva corriente atravesar su cuerpo por lo que se sujetó con fuerzas del cabello masculino logrando que este gruñera contra sus labios.

El hombre deseaba recostar el pequeño cuerpo contra el futón y hacerla suya; su parte Youkai reclamaba eso, su olor lo enloquecía, su sabor era delicioso, sus gemidos eran estimulantes, todo le encantaba; pero su corazón humano aún amaba a otra y sabía que si hacía "eso" con Kagome después ya no podría esperar por Kikyo y no quería eso.

Inuyasha finalizó el beso al pensar en la sacerdotisa. Kagome abrió los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado mientras ambos respiraban jadeantes. El hombre se sorprendió al ver la lujuriosa mirada que le dedicaba la mujer, y apelando a su último rastro de autocontrol, separó sus manos del cuerpo femenino. Kagome lentamente también soltó las hebras plateadas.

– Duerme bien. – musitó roncamente aun algo jadeante mientras se incorporaba y sin volver a mirarla abandonó la habitación.

Kagome intentó regularizar los latidos de su corazón pero simplemente no podía; acarició sus labios sintiéndolos hinchados y húmedos. Sintió su rostro sonrojándose por lo se cubrió completamente con la manta lanzando un chillido.

Inuyasha sentía unos deseos incontrolables de volver a la habitación y besarla nuevamente; el sabor de la mujer había quedado en sus labios y el sonidito de sus gemidos se había grabado en su cabeza.

– Contrólate. – se regañó. Intentando recobrar el control, pero todo su ser deseaba locamente a la mujer que había dejado en la habitación. – _No puedes hacerlo, es una niña._ – pensó, pero eso ya no aplacaba su deseo, más después de haber sentido los redondos senos femeninos contra su torso. – Kuso. – maldijo y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente.

Ingresó al baño y lavó sus manos eliminando el olor de ellos, frotó sus labios con el agua, deseaba borrar todo vestigio de la mujer en su cuerpo para así poder volver a tener el control.

Su respiración aun era irregular y empeoraba a cada rato, su deseo no se aplacaba sino todo lo contrario aumentaba y fantaseaba con hacer cosas que no podía, el hombre suspiró mirando con odio su hinchado miembro, tan solo un beso lo había puesto duro.

– Eres lamentable. – susurró reprochándose las reacciones de su cuerpo, dirigió una mano a su hinchado miembro y lo acarició sobre la tela, gruñó débilmente por la grata sensación; él no era un pervertido, pero en esa ocasión sentía todo su cuerpo ardiendo y temía que si no podía controlarse pudiera hacer una locura con la azabache por lo que se deshizo del nudo que mantenía su Hakama en su lugar, bajándola con su ropa interior, cuando su mano acarició la caliente carne gruñó audiblemente.

Kagome sentía la garganta seca, su cuerpo estaba acalorado y a pesar del frio aun no volvía a su estado "normal", por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Recogió un poco de agua del bale y lo bebió lentamente, pero un sonido "extraño" proviniendo del baño llamó su atención.

Inuyasha acariciaba su miembro con raudos movimientos, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, mientras imaginaba que eran las manos de la mujer de ojos chocolates quien lo acariciaba, y eso hacía que el ritmo aumentara, estaba volviéndose loco, en su imaginación podía sentir a la mujer incluso percibir sabor y su olor.

Kagome escuchaba los gruñidos y gemidos, su rostro estaba sonrojado aunque no sabía lo que él hombre hacía a ciencia cierta su cuerpo reaccionaba a esos eróticos sonidos, recreando la escena antes vivida con él, se sentía rara, su cuerpo estaba caliente.

Un ronco gruñido se escuchó y luego solo la respiración jadeante. Inuyasha miró con desdén la blanquecina sustancia esparcida por todo el suelo y suspiró agotado. Se sentía mejor, pero también culpable, aunque no lo había hecho "físicamente" con Kagome, no había fantaseado con Kikyo al masturbarse como siempre lo hacía, esa vez otra mujer había participado en sus fantasías y se preguntaba ¿eso contaba como una infidelidad? Y aunque no supiera la respuesta aún así se sentía culpable.

El hombre lavó sus manos y se limpió; el sobrante del agua derramó sobre el suelo eliminando la evidencia. Al abandonar la habitación se sorprendió al percibir la esencia de la mujer y lo que más sorpresa causó fue el olor picante que había quedado. Logrando nuevamente una reacción en su semidormido miembro por lo que el hombre con las mangas de su Hitoe cubrió su nariz y prácticamente corrió lejos de ese delicioso aroma.

La mujer se acostó nuevamente, deseaba ver al hombre, pero también sentía miedo, por lo que había subido rápidamente a la habitación, su cuerpo estaba muy raro, nunca antes había experimentado eso y no sabía qué hacer para calmar el calor que sentía.

– Duérmete Kagome. – susurró para sí misma soplando su acalorado rostro con una de sus manos, cierto hanyou la "atormentaba".

Cuando la mañana llego Kagome se levantó rápidamente, no había podido dormir nuevamente, se sentía exhausta pero también agradecía que la noche hubiera terminado, deseaba ver a su tormento, al bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina pudo ver la larga cabellera plateada y se sintió feliz.

– Buenos días. – saludo al hombre que estaba dándole la espalda. Inuyasha sintió su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar la voz femenina, había pensado toda la noche que podía decir a la mujer para justificarse, sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía presurosamente, aún así giró enfrentando a la mujer.

– Kagome, yo... – tartamudeó.

Continúa…

Hola, he aquí la conti, mi deseo desde el principio era escribir así el capi, pero luego leí un review que me pedía más acción en este capi y me puso feliz, XD. En verdad mil gracias por darme una oportunidad y leer.

Este año estoy finalizando mi universidad, en poco tiempo tendré más tiempo para hacer las cosas que me gustan, así que ténganme más paciencia porque solo faltan 2 meses nos torturan de más con trabajos por eso he incumplido con actualizar rápido, espero me disculpen y les guste el capi.

Las quiere

Mizune – Mei.


	13. Chapter 13

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 13

Kagome miró expectante al hombre e Inuyasha se sintió intimidado por la intensidad de esa mirada chocolate, por lo que tartamudeó al decir su frase planeada. Inuyasha carraspeó intentando nuevamente "explicarse" con coherencia.

– Kagome, yo quería explicarte lo que pasó anoche. – empezó diciendo y la mujer asintió. – Kuso. – maldijo despacio tomando coraje. – ¿Recuerda cuando te dije que yo quería que me vieras como tu papá?. – murmuró.

– Si. – susurró la mujer.

– Tu papá te da besos de buenas noches antes de dormir ¿verdad?. – indagó. La mujer lo miró fijamente y con una expresión extrañada.

– Si, pero no así. – musitó sonrojándose. Inuyasha sintió su garganta seca ante la respuesta, y no supo como proseguir. – El me besa en la frente o en la boca pero "no es así". – expuso remarcando que no era la forma correcta.

– Keh, eso es por que eras una niña, pero ahora que eres más grande los besos de buenas noches son así. – expuso "seguro". La niña abrió los ojos impresionada no podía imaginarse haciendo "eso" con su papá hasta cierto punto se sintió asqueada pero no acotó nada.

– ¿Entonces, solo fue un beso de buenas noches?. – indagó inocente. Y el hombre asintió rápidamente. – ¿Entonces, no sentiste nada?. – indagó nuevamente.

– No. – susurró. – No sentí nada. – agregó intentando sonar convencido. Sabía que era cobarde decir todo eso, y hasta parecía un tonto, pero a su manera él quería protegerla, no quería que la mujer pensara que le interesaba, en verdad no quería lastimarla, solo no había podido retener su impulso.

Kagome guardó silencio unos segundos analizando las palabras del hombre. Inuyasha estaba impaciente no sabía como la mujer reaccionaría, no sabía qué hacer para convencerla que solo fue un gesto "paternal".

– Mmm…entiendo. – susurró sonriéndole. Inuyasha amaba esa tierna sonrisa, hacía que él sonriera también, se sintió aliviado. – Prepararé el desayuno. – anunció, salvando al hombre, su cabeza dolía por pensar tanto por lo que se sentó en pose india y sujetó su frente con una mano. Kagome comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción.

Inuyasha miraba a la mujer fijamente, ella había cambiado mucho para su pesar, en ese momento mientras cocinaba, tarareaba una canción y movía sus caderas al ritmo de la canción. Se la notaba feliz y eso era muy extraño, ¿quien en su sano juicio estaría feliz viviendo encerrado?

– Aquí tienes. – susurró entregándole una fuente con la comida. Inuyasha la tomó y empezó a comer; todo eso era tan natural que resultaba cómodo, pero lo siguiente fue algo nuevo, la mujer se sentó a su lado y recostó su cabeza en el regazo masculino.

– Oe, ¿Qué haces?. – gruñó el hombre.

– Déjame descansar un minuto así, por favor. – pidió la mujer en un susurro. – Cuando estaba muy cansada e irritada papá me dejaba dormir en su regazo. – susurró antes de bostezar, el hombre se quedó de piedra al sentirla acomodarse.

– Keh. – masculló, concediéndole su pedido.

– Gracias. – susurró y acercó su rostro más al estómago masculino aspirando su olor, estaba relajada. Inuyasha olía muy bien, sus ojos se cerraron y pronto cayó en la inconsciencia.

Inuyasha había quedado quieto, respiraba solo lo necesario para no incomodar a la mujer que dormía sobre sus piernas, al escuchar los leves ronquidos sonrió enternecido, acomodó lo mechones del cabello femenino de tal modo que pudiera ver el rostro durmiente.

– Eres peligrosa. – susurró sonriendo levemente. El tazón de comida hace rato reposaba a medio comer sobre el suelo mientras el hombre la observaba. Recorrió su vista por el cuerpo femenino notando como el kimono se abría levemente por la posición adoptada exhibiendo un poco de piel. Una mano del hombre se reposó en el hombro de la mujer y tomó la tela jalando levemente hacia arriba para evitar la tentadora vista anterior.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos aspirando el olor de la mujer, le encantaba como olía, se sentía tan cómodo y relajado que sin planearlo también quedó profundamente dormido.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Los días continuaron con relativa normalidad, Kagome seguía demasiado feliz, cantando, limpiando la casa, cocinando y dedicando esas sonrisas que tanto gustaban al ojidorado, por lo que éste estaba tranquilo y alegre.

– Inuyasha. – susurró la mujer cambiando su feliz expresión, cosa que extraño al ojidorado, pero aún así pronuncio un "hmp" dando a entender que la escuchaba. – Sabes que quizás hoy recibamos la "visita". – susurró. Inuyasha la miró y asintió.– Solo quería decirte que desde ahora ya me encerrare en la habitación y me comportaré muy bien, así que…– susurró. – disfruta. – agregó.

– Keh, más te vale que te comportes bien. – gruñó y la mujer asintió.

– Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches. – susurró antes de subir las escaleras, el hanyo vio la forma encorvada como la mujer subía y la mano puesta en su vientre bajo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Kagome se acostó sobre el futón y se colocó en posición fetal, le dolía demasiado su vientre bajo, toda la tarde estuvo soportando las molestias leves pero hace unos minutos el dolor había aumentado en un cien por ciento en la intensidad, sintiendo espasmos de dolor, por lo que había decidido subir a dormir temprano, no quería que él notara su malestar, no quería que pensara que lo engañaba nuevamente.

Las manos de la mujer se depositan sobre su vientre y mordió sus labios, intentando soportar.

– Duerme, mañana estarás mejor. – susurró para sí. Pero simplemente no podía, sentía demasiado dolor. Giró colocándose boca abajo, y otro dolor le asaltó, sus senos también dolían infernalmente. – _Kami, que me sucede_. – pensó. Girando hasta posicionarse boca arriba, en ninguna posición el dolor menguaba y no sabía qué hacer. Sintió algo abandonar su cuerpo como si estuviera orinando la mujer presionó fuerte una pierna contra la otra intentando retener lo que sea que abandonaba su cuerpo.

Friccionó su vientre son fuerza, no sabía qué hacer, tenía mucho miedo, quería gritar por Inuyasha pero no podía hacer eso, al menos no hasta que la mañana hubiera llegado y hubiera intentado ver a su abuela.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para la azabache; el dolor no aumentaba pero tampoco disminuía.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en pose india, a un costado de la puerta de la cocina, extrañamente no podía dejar de pensar el Kagome.

– ¿ _Y si en realidad está enferma o le duele algo?_ – analizó en pensamientos, por centésima vez. Simplemente no podía estar tranquilo, por lo que decidió subir, al estar por la mitad de la escalera el olor a sangre lo azotó, por lo que corrió desesperado, subiendo el resto de las escaleras. – Kagome. – masculló alterado al abrir la puerta. La mujer lo miró y sonrió levemente. – ¿Que sucede, donde estas herida?. – indagó manteniendo el tono alarmado en su voz.

– No estoy herida en ningún lado. – susurró intentando sonreír.

– ¡No me mientas!, puedo oler la sangre. – exclamó alterado.

– ¿Sangre?. – indagó confundida. Y soltó un respingo de sorpresa cuando el hombre se acercó más aún y de un tirón la despojó de ambas mantas.

Ambos reaccionaron diferentes Kagome se sobresaltó y asustó e Inuyasha se sintió aliviado.

– ¡Estoy sangrando!. – exclamó asustada. – no me lastimé, por que sangro. – murmuró mirando la mancha de sangre en su zona céntrica que resaltaba en su kimono.

– Tranquila, estás bien. – susurró Inuyasha caminando hasta posicionarse a un lado de la mujer. Kagome lo miró intrigada y aun preocupada. Inuyasha suspiró al entender que la mujer no sabía que le ocurría. – Esto es algo normal, todas las mujeres sangran así una vez al mes. – susurró explicándole.

– Yo nunca lo he hecho. – musitó aún preocupada.

– Eso es por que eras una niña, ahora que estás más grande será así. – explicó.

– Esa siempre es tu explicación, que estoy grande, que ya no soy una niña. – refutó. Inuyasha levantó una ceja a modo de burla y sonrió por los cachetes inflados de la mujer. Puso una mano en la cabeza de la mujer acariciando levemente las hebras azabaches.

– Esa es la verdad, esto significa que ahora ya puedes ser madre. – susurró.

– Yo, ¿tendré un hijo?. – indagó alterada.

– Feh. – resopló el hombre. – No, solo dije puedes, no dije que tendrás un hijo. – refutó. –para que tengas un hijo debes hacer "otras" cosas. – "explicó"

– ¿Qué cosas?. – indagó. Inuyasha la miró fijamente sin saber cómo responder a eso, por lo que simplemente se sonrojó y guardo silencio. – ¿Viste a mi abuela?. – indagó intentando romper el incómodo silencio.

– No, aún no ha venido. – explicó.

– Entonces baja, yo estoy bien, dijiste que es algo normal, estaré bien. – susurró. Inuyasha la miró desde arriba, podía oler su dolor. Sabía que ella se sentía mal, por lo que se sentó sobre el futón y después se acostó a un costado de la mujer. Kagome giró su rostro fijando su mirada chocolate en la dorada. – ¿Qué haces?. – susurró sorprendida era la primera vez que compartía el futón con el hombre eso hizo que se sintiera algo cohibida.

– Shhh…solo descansa. – susurró logrando que su aliento chocara contra la mejilla femenina. Kagome giró medio cuerpo e Inuyasha pegó su pecho por la espalda de la mujer y posicionó sus manos sobre el vientre de la joven quien suspiró al sentir las calientes manos. El hombre se levantó un poco y recibió un quejido de protesta por lo que sonrió. – Tranquila, no me iré. – susurró mientras tomaba la manta que anteriormente había retirado y tapó a ambos con estas, acomodándose nuevamente.

– Estás seguro, en verdad quieres quedarte. – susurró conmovida la mujer.

– Sí, estoy seguro. – susurró, el corazón de la mujer duplicó sus latidos e Inuyasha sonrió contra la cabeza femenina. – _Ahora ya no puedo decir que eres una niña, eres una mujer._ – pensó. Mientras acariciaba lentamente el vientre femenino.

Kagome se sentía demasiado cobijada en ese posesivo abrazo, aún dolía, pero poco a poco disminuía. El sueño la abrumaba, al sentirse tan cómoda. Pronto Inuyasha escuchó los suaves ronquidos y se sintió satisfecho, podía dejarla en ese momento y bajar a la cocina, pero no tenía deseos de apartarse de la azabache.

– _Quizás de todas formas hoy no venga_. – pensó excusándose. Mientras abrazaba más a Kagome.

Kikyo bajó las provisiones en el suelo y buscó con la mirada al hanyo.

– Algo le pasó, yo se que algo le pasó, todo estos años me ha estado esperando, porque ahora ya no lo hace. – expuso furiosa.

– Quizás se dio por vencido, o está enfermo. – expuso el joven que la acompañaba siempre.

– ¡No lo sé y no me importa necesito verlo, necesito saber que está bien!. – gritó la mujer alterada, hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía y eso hacía que estuviera desesperada.

– Pronto el efecto del conjuro terminara, debemos irnos. – expuso.

La mujer ignoró las palabras del hombre y subió las escaleras, lo más rápido que su avejentado cuerpo le permitía, vio con nostalgia el resto de la casa que hace años no veía y pronto se dirigió rumbo a la puerta de la habitación.

Continua…

Hola, hola leí sus reviews y fui muy feliz así que me esforcé para terminar otro capi hoy. Espero que sea de su agrado y me apoyen leyendo y comentando.

Las quiere.

Mizune - Mei


	14. Chapter 14

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 14

Las rugosas manos se posaron sobre la puerta corrediza, la abrió con seguridad y miró la habitación detenidamente sin encontrar a nadie en su interior. Por lo que abandonó nuevamente esa habitación y se dirigió a la otra.

– Señora Kikyo debemos marcharnos ahora. – Expuso el joven tras la mujer.

–¡No!, necesito verlo. – Exclamó eufórica.

– ¿Está segura que quiere que él la vea de esa manera?. – Preguntó calmadamente deteniendo toda acción de la mujer quien giró medio cuerpo y negó con la cabeza.

– No, Inuyasha no puede verme así. – Susurró mirando sus arrugadas manos.

– ¿Nos vamos?. – Indagó el hombre buscando aprobación.

– Si. – Susurró la mujer cabizbaja. El hombre se acercó y la cargó estilo nupcial y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras.

Inuyasha giró la cabeza al escuchar el ruido de los presurosos pasos y se incorporó inmediatamente; corrió a la salida de la habitación dándole de lleno el aroma de Kikyo, miró en dirección a la cocina viendo como se cerraba la puerta de la cocina.

– Kuso, a que juegas maldita bruja. – Maldijo el hombre frustrado al nuevamente haber caído en el conjuro y no percibir la presencia de la mujer hasta que fue tarde. Algo enojado decidió volver a la habitación. Nuevamente se acostó en el futón y abrazó a la mujer quien dormía; aspiró el aroma del cuello femenino mientras se acomodaba más cerca de la mujer, acoplándose perfectamente a la espalda femenina.

Tan pronto se acercó a Kagome todo enojo desapareció, por lo que friccionó levemente el vientre femenino como había hecho antes para reconfortarla, pero en ese momento, intoxicado por el olor y la sugestiva posición sintió un leve tirón en su miembro.

– _No pienses en nada provocativo_. – Se reprendió mentalmente al descubrirse deseando algo indebido. Y por más que se reprendiera no pudo evitar que su miembro quede completamente erecto. Ella lo excitaba y hacía que temiera demasiado por lo que pudiera hacerle. Aspiró por última vez el aroma del cuello de la mujer antes de pararse y separarse de la tentación. Caminó hasta el costado de la habitación y se sentó en pose india mirando a la mujer.

Cerró los ojos intentando calmar sus instintos, pero el olor de la sangre mezclada con ese afrodisiaco aroma lo enloquecía haciendo que su pantalón humedeciera con sus fluidos.

El ojidorado no podía despegar la vista de la mujer, ella se veía hermosa con la boca entreabierta, y la respiración acompasada.

– No quiero acostumbrarme demasiado a ti pequeña Kagome. – Susurró; en principio él la había capturado con la ilusión de abandonar el campo, pero no sabía en qué momento eso había cambiado; en su enferma mente más de una ocasión había fantaseado mantenerse así por siempre, se sentía feliz y en paz estando con Kagome, eso lo asustaba porque sabía que no podría retenerla a su lado. Cuando creciera y comprendiera que podía huir sin remordimientos de lo que él pudiera hacer, ella podría dejarlo.

La mujer se removió entre sueños y repentinamente su respiración se volvió irregular y leves jadeos abandonaron su boca. El aroma al miedo pronto llegó a los sensibles olfatos del ojidorado quien se sintió acomplejado pensando que la mujer había podido leer sus pensamientos. Pronto el aroma salino de las lagrimas de la mujer inundaron la habitación por lo que Inuyasha se paró y se arrodillo a un costado del futón.

Los ojos chocolates se abrieron de golpe y la mujer se incorporó asustada y busco con la mirada al peliplateado.

– ¿Nuevamente has tenido una pesadilla?. – Indagó Inuyasha quien no recibió respuesta hablada pero si un fiero abrazo. – Shhh…tranquila. – Susurró acariciando suavemente las hebras azabaches. La mujer desde que había llegado había tenido en varias ocasiones pesadillas, y siempre eran en el mismo lugar sombrío y con la misma persona. El ojidorado quedó inmóvil solo reconfortándola.

– Yo…eso…cambio, había mucha sangre, un cuerpo sin cabeza, y él me dijo que lle…gue tarde. – Tartamudeó la mujer. Inuyasha apartó levemente el cuerpo de la mujer y sujetó con ambas manos el rostro femenino.

– Solo fue una pesadilla, tranquilízate, nada de eso fue real, nada de eso pasará. – Susurró. La mujer lo miró directamente a los ojos y se sintió protegida por lo que asintió levemente.

Inuyasha limpió las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la mujer, y odió el hecho de no poder protegerla en su sueño.

– Gracias. – Susurró la mujer esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Inuyasha asintió sintiéndose sonrojado por un segundo. El dolor de Kagome había eliminado por completo su libido cosa que agradecía.

– ¿Te sientes mejor, ya no te duele el vientre?. – Preguntó cariñosamente el hombre.

– Ya no, pero duele mucho mis senos. – Susurró sujetando ambos senos y casi logrando una hemorragia nasal en cierto hanyo.

– E…so es normal. – Explicó el hombre tartamudeando y sin poder evitar mirar las manos de la mujer.

– Iré al baño, me sacaré el vendaje a ver si así no mejora el dolor. – Susurró. Inuyasha sintió nuevamente cierta parte de su anatomía cobrar vida por lo que asintió manteniendo luego la cabeza gacha para que la mujer no notara su sonrojo.

Inuyasha respiraba profundamente intentando disminuir su erección pero simplemente no funcionaba, su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes sugestivas de la mujer retirándose la estorbosa prenda.

– _Piensa en Kikyo._ – Analizó en pensamientos, pero ni si siquiera pensar en la sacerdotisa hacía en ese momento que su deseo por Kagome disminuyera, cosa que lo asustó.

Inuyasha fijó su atención en los pasos acercándose y respiró varias veces intentando desesperadamente calmarse.

Cuando Kagome ingreso en la habitación Inuyasha se mantuvo cabizbajo y arrodillado a un lado del futón como si estuviera en penitencia.

– _No mires, no mires, no mires._ – Se repetía en pensamientos como si fuera un mantra.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?. – Indagó notando su voz más ronca que lo normal.

– No, aún me duele y se siente pesado, pero si dices que es normal seguramente pronto pasará. – Musitó. – Etto…lo siento pero manche con sangre el Kimono que me prestaste, mañana lo lavaré. – Susurró.

Inuyasha se sentía en pánico, cada frase pronunciada por la mujer le parecía estimulante, ella era demasiado inocente, no comprendía como lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Kagome se acostó sobre el futón y se tapó con las mantas. Por lo que el hombre suspiró algo aliviado.

– Es tan incómodo, ¿será que si masajeo un poco no pasa el dolor? – Susurró la mujer mandando al demonio todo alivio y autocontrol. Él no sabía si ella decía todo eso por inocencia o si verdaderamente quería hervirle la sangre. Pero en verdad no importaba porque lo decía solo importaba que ella lo estaba trastornando.

Inuyasha miró de reojo el movimiento de la manta y estuchó el pequeño jadeo de dolor y su resistencia se quebró.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude?. – Indagó sin pensar mucho en sus palabras. Logrando un respingo de sorpresa en la mujer. – El efecto del masaje es mejor si otra persona lo hace. – Musitó "explicándose". Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder pero de igual forma asintió susurrando un suave "Hai".

Inuyasha se sorprendió por el permiso concedido y a la par se sintió un ser horrible; ella en verdad no sabía todo lo que causaba en él y tampoco medía todo el peligro que corría si él llegaba a perder el control; deseaba poder retractarse de sus palabras, pero también deseaba locamente poder verla y tocar de esa manera. Nuevamente ella hacía que una batalla en su interior se desatara. Entre aquel ser que decía amar a otra mujer y quería ver a Kagome como una niña, y el otro ser que anhelaba cada vez más escuchar la dulce voz de la mujer, ver las sonrisas puras, besar con ahínco los sonrosados labios y poder recorrer cada parte de la azabache haciéndola suya.

El hombre se posicionó sobre Kagome quedando arrodillado, por más que luchaba por comportarse de otra manera su cuerpo reaccionaba antes que su cabeza emitiera el veredicto. Kagome desvió la mirada sintiéndose repentinamente muy avergonzada. Nunca nadie a parte de su mama y su abuela le había visto esa parte de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha bajó la manta lentamente hasta la cintura y descendió la mirada hasta los senos femeninos notando inmediatamente como los erguidos pezones de la mujer destacaban aún bajo la tela. Dirigió sus manos lentamente al listón que sujetaba la parte superior de la prenda.

– ¿Puedo?. – Indagó buscando una última aprobación de la mujer y rogando por el rechazo para volver a sus cabales.

– Si. – Susurró la mujer sintiendo sus mejillas arder. El nudo del listón se deshizo inmediatamente y el hombre dirigió su mano con inusual lentitud al borde de la prenda para abrirla, exhibiendo el seno izquierdo de la mujer.

Inuyasha se relamió los labios inconscientemente mientras quedó quieto tan solo observando el redondo seno femenino.

– ¿Pasa algo malo?. – Susurró la mujer sacándole de su ensoñación. Inuyasha acercó una mano y la colocó sobre el suave montículo y presionó débilmente logrando un suave jadeo femenino que lo alentó, sus dedos se hundieron unos tras otro en la suave carne dándole suaves y estimulantes masajes.

Todo el seno fue atendido por la ágil mano.

– Ah, se siente bien. – Jadeó la mujer e Inuyasha sonrió de lado orgulloso y pellizcó el pezón femenino logrando que se arqueara y gimiera haciendo que el hombre se arrepintiera de su acción.

Bruscamente el hombre descubrió el otro seno, pero con igual lentitud y cuidado masajeó cada parte. Kagome en algún punto había olvidado por completo la vergüenza inicial y jadeaba por las gratas sensaciones.

Inuyasha miraba hechizado alternando desde el rostro de la mujer, a sus apetecibles senos. Ella se contoneaba levemente buscándose su toque y cuando el hombre rozaba "accidentalmente", sus pezones gemía, enloqueciendo al ojidorado.

Inuyasha se recostó acercando su boca al pezón de la mujer, deseaba probarla, ya no analizaba coherentemente sus actos, estaba extasiado por los gemidos y la visión.

– ¿Qué haces?. – Indagó la mujer al sentir la caliente respiración sobre su seno. El hombre no respondió tan solo succionó el erguido pezón logrando un gemido profundo en la mujer.

Las manos de la mujer sujetaron el cabello del hombre gimiendo sin decoro al cada lengüetazo y succión, una mano del hombre pellizcaba el pezón desatendido mientras la otra mano se colaba bajo el kimono acariciando el contorno de la mujer, desde la cintura hasta la cadera en un sensual y lento movimiento.

– Inuyasha. – Susurró la mujer, por lo que el hombre finalmente soltó el pezón y miró a la mujer. Sus ojos se notaban nublados por la excitación, el hombre subió más sobre el cuerpo de la mujer quedando su rostro frente al de la mujer que respiraba jadeante contra su rostro.

– _Como puedes incitarme así pequeña Kagome_. – Pensó con pesar y descendió su cabeza introduciendo su lengua en la entreabierta boca de la mujer.

– _Es delicioso_. – Pensó la mujer, recibiendo gustosa la lengua masculina, la mujer gimió entre el beso cuando sintió algo duro contra su estómago. Instintivamente el hombre comenzó a simular embestidas rozando a la mujer. Inuyasha gruñó contra la boca femenina al terminar, ni siquiera había hecho falta entrar en ella, aunque eso no quería decir que no deseara locamente estar dentro de la mujer, aún estaba erecto, no se sentía complacido, deseaba absorber todo de ella.

El hombre disfrazó su respiración entre cortada besando profundamente a la azabache. Escuchar los gemidos, sentir la suave piel de sus caderas y el sabor de la mujer era lo mejor.

Finalizaron el beso cuando sus pulmones exigieron por aire y ambos se miraron con la vista nublada por la excitación. Kagome sonrió mirando fijamente al hombre; todo su cuerpo reaccionaba dándole espasmos al sentir el toque del hombre. No entendía que le pasaba pero si sabía que deseaba que Inuyasha la mirara por siempre de la forma que lo hacía en ese momento como si ella fuera algo que él necesitara.

– Inuyasha. – Llamó la mujer.

– Hump. – "respondió" el hombre.

Continua…

Hola, Hola, pensé mucho en como continuarla, no era mi intención hacerla aún hot, pero simplemente no podía imaginar otra continuación.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de MaylenKouTaisho Kagome en ese entonces tiene más de 14 años, unos 14 años 7 meses más o menos (XD).

Les diré que es un argumento bastante complicado para mí de manejar, porque tengo un lado que adora escribir lemon, pero como la protagonista es una niña es difícil trazar la línea desde cuándo y cuanto puede hacer, pero entonces tome de base mis experiencias (que lamentablemente no fueron con Inuyasha XD). El contexto social de cada país es diferente y eso me asusta un poco, ya que lo que acá se considera ya una edad "normal", en otro lugar más conservador puede aún no serlo.

En fin espero les guste el capi, y muchas gracias por leer, yo soy de la filosofía de que para que haya amor, debe haber mucha química y mucha pasión, además de confianza, respeto y demás que siempre escuchamos; muchos me dicen que el amor debe ser puro, y yo contesto puro lemon XD .


	15. Chapter 15

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 15

Inuyasha mantuvo su mirada fija en la mujer, esperando por lo que ella iba a decir mientras respiraba profundamente intentando normalizar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón; Kagome sentía el vaho del aliento del hombre contra su rostro y el caliente cuerpo sobre ella, estaban tan cerca uno del otro separados solamente por escasos centímetros que el hombre soportaba en uno de sus brazos.

Kagome se removió bajo el cuerpo del hombre colando una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos, había algo extraño, que se clavaba dolorosamente contra su estómago.

– ¿Qué es esto?. – preguntó la mujer posando su mano sobre el hinchado miembro del hombre logrando un sonoro gruñido que asustó a la mujer. – ¿Estás bien, te lastimé?. – preguntó preocupada retirando inmediatamente su mano.

– Estoy bien. – aseguró contrayendo la mandíbula, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Él había esperado una pregunta por parte de la mujer, pero no "esa pregunta" y menos "esa acción", aunque solo fue una suave fricción había logrado que todo su cuerpo temblara pero intentó que la mujer no notara la reacción causada en su cuerpo para no asustarla. – ¿tú, estás mejor?. – preguntó con voz ronca, no contestando la pregunta inicial de la mujer e intentando desviar la atención, mientras con lentitud extraía su mano perdiendo el contacto con la suave piel de la mujer y se arrodillaba para que "eso" ya no clavara a la azabache.

– Estoy mejor. – susurró y con parsimonia colocó el kimono en su lugar cubriendo sus senos; Inuyasha dirigió ambas manos y sujetó el listón verde. La mujer miró embobada el rostro concentrado del hombre quien lenta y sensualmente anudaba el listón que anteriormente había desatado, los cabellos plateados caían como cascada, haciéndole ver demasiado hermoso a los ojos femeninos.

– Gracias. – susurró Kagome y el hombre casi rió irónicamente, él se había aprovechado de su inocencia para hacer cosas indebidas, pero aún así la mujer le agradecía. Inuyasha se paró lentamente y caminó rumbo a la salida. – No puedes quedarte por hoy. – pidió la mujer, ella estaba muy cómoda antes sintiendo el calor del cuerpo masculino, teniéndolo cerca se sentía protegida y aunque por todo lo sucedido ya había olvidado la pesadilla, aún no quería estar sola.

– Keh, no me provoques pequeña bruja. – susurró el hombre, luchar contra sus deseos e instintos resultaba ser muy difícil y más estando cerca de la tentación por lo que simplemente abandonó la habitación.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome salió del baño con el rostro húmedo y recogió su cabello en una coleta sujetándolo con una mano, mientras soplaba su nuca con la otra mano; cuatro meses habían pasado rápidamente, el frio clima había cambiado dando paso a un agobiante calor, y ese día particularmente hacía demasiado calor, cosa que tenía a la azabache de mal humor.

– Ahhh…mi abuela es muy insensible, como no se da cuenta que en verano debe traer más agua, mucha más agua, solo nos queda un balde y aún faltan 3 días para que se cumpla la semana. – se quejó por décima vez.

– Keh, ¿y de quien es la culpa, quien es la que desperdicia el agua?. – refunfuñó, contagiado por el negro humor de la mujer.

– Yo soy una mujer, necesito bañarme, con este calor más aún; ni siquiera tengo ropa fresca, este kimono es demasiado caliente y esa vieja ni se digna en traer ropa nueva, ¡acaso piensa que debes vestir lo mismo por cien años!. – gritó molesta.

– Feh, deja de ser tan ruidosa. – gruñó el hombre acercándose.

– ¡Hace demasiado calor!. – gritó molestando al sensible oído del hanyo. – ¡Quiero bañarme!. – exclamó furiosa.

– ¡Y qué quieres que haga!. – gritó también enardecido y cansado de las protestas de la mujer. – Acaso quieres que te bañe con mi saliva. – exclamó en forma de regaño, exhibiendo su lengua en un explicito gesto pero al ver la reacción de la mujer se arrepintió. –deja de hacer berrinches, ya no eres una niña. – agregó intentando refrenar los pervertidos pensamientos en ambos.

Kagome asintió sonrojada y guardo silencio, Inuyasha lograba con esos gestos que sintiera un nudo en la boca del estómago.

– _Ohhh…Kami_. – pensó la mujer cuando Inuyasha se quito el Hitoe y luego su Kosode, dejando a la vista de la mujer por unos breves segundos la musculosa espalda masculina.

– ¿Esto te servirá pequeña bruja?. – indagó lanzándole la blanca prenda y luego se colocó su Hitoe sin poder amarrarlo ya que hacía mucho tiempo había "perdido" el obi, pero eso resultaba de alguna forma mejor, en verdad hacía demasiado calor y cuando menos ropa mejor. Kagome tomó la fina tela en manos y asintió exhibiendo una pequeña mueca en sus labios.

– Si, gracias. – musitó ingresando nuevamente al baño.

– Tsk, si sabía que eso te dejaría feliz lo iba a hacer antes. – susurró rascándose una orejita y sentándose en el suelo. Kagome miró los baldes vacios apilados en el baño y suspiró, sabía que Inuyasha tenía razón, había desperdiciado demasiada agua, pero se sentía asfixiada, y la única forma de encontrar un pequeño alivio era sintiendo el frescor del agua contra su piel.

La mujer se desvistió prontamente y lanzó con rabia la prenda un costado de la pequeña habitación y extendió la prenda blanca analizando para descifrar como ponérselo, recién ahí noto que estaba empapado.

– _Así que también sientes calor_. – pensó. Con lentitud llevó la prenda hasta su rostro y lo olfateó profundamente y gimió complacida al percibir en el, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba. Se colocó la prenda y suspiró aliviada, se sentía mejor.

Cuando la mujer abandonó el baño y caminó en su dirección Inuyasha tragó duro pero no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo sentado intentando no mirar las torneadas piernas que exhibía la mujer. La deseaba, ya no podía negarlo. No podía negar las notorias reacciones en su cuerpo.

– Gracias, me siento mejor. – musitó.

– ¿Si? – indagó. – ahora puedes decirme entonces que te tiene de tan mal humor. – agregó. Hacía días que había estado irritable y rezongona, sabía que había algo que incomodaba a la mujer más que el calor, se había quejado por la falta de agua, el calor, tener que cocinar, que las escaleras tenían demasiados peldaños, incluso, porque estaba harta de verlo siempre vestido de rojo, pero el hombre intuía que había algo más importante que incomodaba a la joven. La azabache lo miró inquisitivamente y luego ladeó el rostro en un gesto de indiferencia.– Tsk, si algo te moleta dilo de una vez. – gruñó.

– No es nada. – musitó. – ya deja de preguntarme lo mismo, ya te dije que no pasaba nada. – regañó.

– Entonces por qué sigues manteniendo el seño fruncido y sigues gritándome. – cuestionó.

– Acaso no puedo molestarme por este maldito calor, en este lugar ni si siquiera puedo refrescarme, no hay agua y no puedo sentir el viento, solo puedo escuchar tus gruñidos e indagaciones, ahora además quieres que lo haga sonriendo. – expuso elevando nuevamente la voz.

– Dices que ya estas cansada de estar aquí, que quieres salir y sentir el viento, por eso estas molesta. – expuso.

– No es por eso. – manifestó.

– Entonces admites que hay algo que te molesta. – aseguró.

– Ahhh… deja ya de preguntarme lo mismo, es eso lo que me enoja, ¡eres demasiado tonto!. – exclamó. Inuyasha la miró y rió levemente molestándola aún más.

– Tsk, que humor. – susurró. Kagome lo miró fijamente e Inuyasha supo inmediatamente que había cavado su tumba.

– No todos podemos ser tontos como tú, yo quiero estar enojada si me molesta algo, ¡no puedes solo dejarme en paz!. – gritó.

– Solo quería saber que te molesta para ayudar. – susurró en su defensa.

– No puedes ayudarme. – aseguró mientras remangaba las mangas del kosode. – así que simplemente no me molestes más. – expuso. Inuyasha la miró fijamente

– Feh – masculló. – ¿Que fue lo que hizo Kikyo que te molesto?. – indagó la mujer mordió sus labios y el hombre supo que había encontrado el motivo.

– Nada. – susurró.

– Tsk, no mientas. – musitó. – ¿Que hizo para que estuvieras tan malhumorada?. – indagó

– ¡He dicho que no hizo nada!. – gritó y el hombre sonrió. Era divertido verla enojada y haciendo berrinches.

– ¿Entonces dijo algo?. – preguntó y de nuevo la mujer inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior.

– ¡No quiero más hablar de esto, si me preguntas una vez más, juro que te golpearé!. – gritó exhibiendo un puño. Inuyasha sonrió y se paró, la mujer lo miró amenazante, pero cuando sintió los brazos del hombre envolviéndole en un protector abrazo quedó pasmada.

– No estés enojada, sonríe. – susurró. Kagome sintió la piel del torso del hombre contra su rostro, y aunque estaba avergonzada también le gustaba mucho. Inuyasha era un hombre muy bueno y eso hacía que estuviera aún más enojada.

Flash Back

Kagome observaba nuevamente a Inuyasha mientras él esperaba sentado en su típica pose india a un costado de la puerta de la cocina, no entendía cómo es que él hombre aún no se cansaba de esperar y más aún cómo es que con tanta esperanza cada semana lo hacía. Ella le había prometido ya no intervenir por lo que ya no podía evitar que esos "encuentros", sucedieran y durante los cuatros meses había tenido que soportar una vez cada semana los toqueteos y acosos de su abuela hacia el hombre.

– _Tonto_. – pensó mirándolo desde un costado de las escaleras cubriéndose lo más que podía para intentar ser invisible. No sabía porque, pero para ella también se había vuelto una rutina, aunque un nudo se formaba en su pecho al verlos, era una masoquista pues no podía estar en la habitación, tenía que verlo.

Kagome se cubrió aún más al escuchar la puerta corrediza ser abierta y miró de reojo a las dos figuras que ingresaron, en poco tiempo las provisiones estaban ubicadas en el sitio de siempre y la mujer se sentó a un lado de Inuyasha recostándose contra él.

Kagome miró con asco cuando su abuela acarició el rostro del ojidorado y también cuando lo besó, quería salir de su escondite y separarla del peliplateado pero no podía, sabía que no podía ser descubierta o sería llevada lejos del hombre, y no quería que él hiciera una locura si ella no estaba ahí, por lo que siempre se contenía, aunque cada vez dolía más ver los besos y caricias, ella lo soportaba por él.

–Estás igual que siempre, tan hermoso. – musitó acariciando su cabello. – odiabas ser un hanyo pero ser una bestia es lo que te mantiene así, gracias a eso puedes esperar sin envejecer, que bendición. – musitó acariciando el rostro masculino.

– Señora Kikyo debemos irnos. – esas palabras eran las mejores para la azabache, eso significaba que su pesadilla terminaba y por una semana ya no la vería.

End Flash Back

Cada vez que recordaba ese último encuentro la mujer enfurecía, tenía deseos de estirar los finos cabellos de su abuela; la palabra "bestia" resonaba en su cabeza y también "que bendición", si tan solo ella viera todo el sufrimiento del hombre sabría que esos cincuenta años habían sido una maldición y una tortura, su corazón dolía al pensar todos los años que el hombre había soportado solo.

Para ella quedarse en ese lugar había sido difícil, dolía no poder ver a su familia, se sentía triste y pensaba que era injusto, habían tantas cosas que no había podido hacer en esos cuatro años, pero ella había tenido todo ese tiempo al ojidorado a su lado, estaba muy enojada pensando todo lo que él tuvo que vivir y que su abuela dijera eso como si no hubiere sido nada, hacía que la odiara, era un ser egoísta y había hecho sufrir a alguien que no lo merecía y lo que más la enfurecía era el anhelo del hombre por ver nuevamente a aquella cruel mujer.

– Olvídala. – susurró la mujer lo que en su cabeza cruzo.

– Hump. – masculló el hombre aun abrazándola sin entender a que se refería.

– Olvida a mi abuela, yo me quedaré a tu lado en su lugar. – ofreció.

Continua…

Hola…hola, bueno en principio diré que tuve sentimientos opuestos al finalizar el capi anterior, por lo que lamentablemente nuevamente me llego la odiosa falta de inspiración, y no supe como continuarla, por eso tarde más de lo que hubiera querido.

Fui muy feliz al ver que el fic ha tenido buena recepción en los últimos capis, recibí muy lindos comentarios y eso me puso muy contenta. Además he de responder que no soy Argentina. XD. Muchísimas gracias por darme siempre una oportunidad leyendo lo que escribo; espero que pasen un agradable rato de lectura y espero que el capi sea de su agrado.

Las quiere

Mizune - Mei


	16. Chapter 16

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capitulo 16

El hombre se mantuvo en la misma posición por varios segundos, estaba pasmado, por lo que su mente no llegaba aun a recibir y armar toda la frase dicha por la mujer

–¿Qué?. – indagó por impulso. Kagome lo abrazó con más fuerzas sorprendiendo al hombre, estaba avergonzada por lo que no quería ver la cara del ojidorado en ese momento.

–Quiero que la olvides – repitió tomando valor. Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros con ambas manos y la separó lentamente de su cuerpo, por lo que la mujer agachó la cabeza.

– ¿Porqué?. – indagó. – Tsk, mírame. – pidió. La mujer se mantuvo en su posición cabizbaja aún después del pedido del hombre, no se sentía suficientemente preparada para enfrentar la dorada mirada.

– No puedes solo olvidarla, y quererme a mí a tu lado. – Susurró.

– ¿Exactamente que me estas pidiendo pequeña?. – susurró tomándola por el mentón y levantando la mirada femenina hasta enfocar ambas miradas.

– Etto…yo de todas formas no puedo salir…es decir…puedo…pero como no quiero dejarte solo no puedo volver…entonces…– tartamudeó nerviosa.

– ¿Qué propones?. – susurró. La mujer quedó sin aliento al ver la ceja levantada.

– Etto…podemos casarnos. – susurró. Inuyasha casi se atragantó por el sobresalto.

– ¿Por qué haríamos eso?. – indagó rápidamente, los pedidos de la mujer lo sorprendían, cuando menos lo esperaba.

– Etto…mi mama siempre me dijo que uno se casa para estar con la otra persona para siempre, yo tenía miedo antes porque querían casarme con alguien que no conocía, pero ahora…– susurró. Inuyasha la miró fijamente, cosa que la intimidaba.

– No consigo comprenderte, ¿porque de repente dices todo esto?. – musitó confundido.

– Es simple, solo quiero que olvides a mi abuela. – expuso nuevamente.

– No puedo. – susurró finalmente Inuyasha. Kagome mordió sus labios, estaba frustrada, no sabía que podía hacer para ayudar al hombre.

– Entonces ¿no puedes pretender que yo soy ella?, haré lo que me pidas que haga pero ya no la esperes, ya no sufras. – susurró.

La mandíbula del hombre quedó desencajada, si la mujer supiera todo lo que había fantaseado hacerle a Kikyo se asustaría de tan solo pronunciar esa frase, pero la mujer estaba impaciente esperando por su respuesta.

– Pequeña bruja, no sabes lo que dices. – aseguró. – Habrá un tiempo que rogaras que te deje ir; estar aquí es agobiante y cansador, así que me negaré a tu propuesta. – musitó.

– No me iré, si no consigo que tú puedas salir, tampoco me iré. – aseguró inflando los cachetes indignada por la acusación.

– ¿Ya no quieres irte?. – indagó interesado. La mujer suspiró y luego negó con la cabeza.

– Aún extraño a mi mamá y a mi papá, aún quiero recorrer la aldea y comer cosas deliciosas, pero no quiero hacer esas cosas pensando que tu estas aquí solo, no sería justo. – expuso. Inuyasha sintió su corazón duplicar los latidos, podía ver la sinceridad en los ojos de la mujer y eso lo asustó; no estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada y a esas palabras. Aún después de vivir por tanto tiempo con la mujer no lograba acostumbrarse a ello.

– Feh, porque te interesarías por eso, solo soy un híbrido, un monstro a quien todos odian y temen. – expuso.

– Yo no te odio. – susurró. – y no eres un monstruo. – agregó.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente, la sonrisa que le dedicaba la mujer era tan cálida así como sus palabras.

– Feh. – expuso algo avergonzado. – Tengo hambre. – agregó estaba sonrojado y no quería que la mujer se percatara, ella asintió dándole a entender que lo había escuchado.

– ¿Debo actuar como mi abuela a partir de hoy?. – indagó.

– No, sé Kagome. – susurró. La mujer lo miró fijamente. – los sentimientos no se pueden cambiar fácilmente, lo siento. – agregó. Kagome supo entonces que su pedido había fracasado, lo supo al ver la expresión triste en el rostro del hombre.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha estaba preocupado por la mujer; hacía tres días que las pesadillas la despertaban por las noches, haciendo que gritara y llorara desconsoladamente, esas pesadillas eran normalmente recurrentes en todos esos años, pero nunca habían sido días consecutivos como en esa ocasión, y menos aún continuos aunque despertara y volviera a dormir, nuevamente soñaba con lo mismo, eso tenía muy preocupado al hombre pues la mujer no había podido dormir lo suficiente y ya se la notaba algo enferma

 _ **Estaba frio podía sentir un viento recorrerle la espalda baja, mientras ella caminaba lentamente mirando los huesos y cráneos esparcidos por el suelo, tenía miedo y más al escuchar los gruñidos que se asemejaban al hecho por un animal salvaje.**_

– _**Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?. – indagó asustada; no veía ninguna salida hacia atrás solo había un muro por lo que solo podía caminar hacia la luz que era de donde provenía el ruido, era un lugar extraño y viscoso no parecía ser una cueva, parecía como si fuera el interior de algo vivo. Vio la silla que más bien parecía un trono, pero en esa ocasión estaba vacía, por lo que como en sueños anteriores fue hacia la luz, al traspasar el hedor de la sangre la abrumaron por lo que cubrió su nariz con su mano**_

– _**Bienvenida Kagome. – musitó sonriendo. – finalmente volviste, pero has llegado tarde. – susurró. Kagome se fijó en el cuerpo degollado a los pies del ser de ondulados cabellos y mirada aterradora.**_

– _**¿Quién eres?. – indagó tomando coraje; su corazón latía tan fuerte por el pánico que sentía.**_

– _**Te esperé por mucho, te llevaste algo que me pertenece, así que yo también tuve que tomar algo tuyo para hacerte volver. – expuso. – Aunque no quise hacerlo pues también tenía algunos sentimientos humanos por él no me dejaste otra alternativa. – musitó poniendo uno de sus pies sobre el cadáver.**_

– _**¿Qué….quieres?. – indagó, apuñó sus manos, tenía muchos deseos de correr lejos de ese hombre como siempre lo hacía y despertaba, pero también deseaba poder terminar con esas pesadillas por lo que intentó soportar el terror que sentía.**_

– _**Quiero que vuelvas, vuelve a casa Kagome. – musitó con voz tétrica. – Debes ver a papi antes de su entierro. – agregó antes de lanzar la cabeza a los pies de la mujer. Kagome observó con terror la cabeza decapitada.**_

– Ahhhhh. – despertó gritando e inmediatamente se sintió envuelta entre los fuertes brazos.

– Shhh…tranquila. – susurró, pero esa vez no funcionó la mujer lloraba sin detenerse aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza. El agónico quejido de la mujer lograba que su corazón se contrajera por lo que el ojidorado acarició sus cabellos dejando que las cálidas lágrimas mojaran su torso.– No llores. – suplicó en un susurro, pero eso solo intensificó aun más el llanto. El hombre la sintió indefensa en sus brazos y sin pensarlo. – No llores más, aceptaré tu pedido, puedes ser Kikyo a partir de hoy, limpia tus lágrimas y actúa fríamente como ella. – musitó.

Continua…

Hola, hola, como están?, espero que muy bien, pues que debo decir además de que estoy muy feliz por sus reviews y saber que hay personas que leen y esperan la continuación me hace sentir un calorcito agradable en el pecho.

Sé que nuevamente es corto, pero mejor un capi corto que un capi un poco más largo y que tarde en actualizar ¿verdad?, y nuevamente les deseo una agradable lectura y agradezco por su apoyo.

Las quiere

Mizune - Mei


	17. Chapter 17

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capítulo 17

La mujer detuvo lentamente su llanto y se apartó del cuerpo del hombre. Inuyasha limpió las lágrimas de la azabache mientras ella lo miraba enojada.

– Eres malo. – susurró la mujer; aún se sentía en pánico por el sueño por lo que las palabras del hombre en ese momento la encolerizaron.

– Lo sé. – afirmó el ojidorado. Kagome infló sus cachetes y él colocó un dedo en ellos. – Nunca has hecho antes un gesto tan infantil Kikyo. – musitó.

– Ahora no estoy para juegos, debo volver a casa. – expuso parándose.

– Keh, ya sabía que tarde o temprano me pedirías esto, pero no pensé que no podrías aguantar ni siquiera un día. – aseguró mordaz. – No te entiendo, me dices que te quedarás a mi lado y que piense en ti como Kikyo, cuando te doy una oportunidad me dices que quieres dejarme y volver a tu casa, ¿a qué juegas?. – agregó levantando una ceja.

– No es lo que piensas no te dejaré, volveré, solo necesito dos días, necesito ir y… – expuso.

– No te irás. – aseguró, parándose y tomando con rudeza la muñeca de la mujer.

– Yo…solo será…unos…– tartamudeó intentando explicarse. Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo cerca de su cuerpo, la mujer miró directamente los ojos dorados. Los segundos de silencio fueron pesados para la mujer que intentó rehuir de esos orbes de oro que demostraban tanta tristeza.

– No me dejes. – susurró.

– Por favor, no me hagas esto. – pidió la mujer, sentía todo su convencimiento flaquear al verlo triste.

– ¿Entonces qué demonios quieres que haga?. – indagó frustrado.

– Déjame ir. – susurró, Inuyasha la miró fijamente.

– No puedo hacer eso. – aseguró, en un murmuro.

– Necesito ir, por favor, solo serán dos días. – musitó nuevamente.

– Kuso, he dicho que ¡no iras!. – gritó encolerizado.

– ¡No necesito tu permiso!, solo te lo comenté porque no quería preocuparme por las locuras que podrías hacer y porque te prometí que no volvería a huir, pero de todos modos hoy mi abuela vendrá, quedarás inconsciente y cuando despiertes ya no estaré aquí, porque en verdad necesito ir. – gritó también la mujer. Inuyasha la sorprendió abrazándola con más fuerzas, pegándola completamente contra su torso.

– Dijiste que no me abandonarías, que si yo no podía salir tú no te irías. – susurró. – No me dejes, confié en ti, ya no quiero estar solo. – agregó alterado.

Kagome sintió la desesperación del hombre quien la abrazaba, como si quisiera fundir ambos cuerpos.

– Yo…debo ir. – susurró. Se sentía algo asfixiada entre los musculosos brazos, pero era una maravillosa sensación, estaba como intoxicada por el olor del hombre que le encantaba, la piel caliente y desnuda del torso masculino y el posesivo agarre. No podía enojarse con ese hombre, con un abrazo desarmaba todas sus defensas.

– Haré lo que me pediste, intentaré verte como Kikyo, intentaré olvidarla. – musitó. – Pero por favor, tú no me traiciones. – pidió. Los brazos de la mujer bordearon la cintura masculina correspondiendo el abrazo.

– No actúes así por favor, – susurró. – No es justo, haces que olvide a todos y solo quiera estar a tu lado cuando haces estas cosas. – agregó aferrándose a su espalda. – soy una mala persona, soy una mala hija, porque ahora solo quiero estar a tu lado. – musitó.

Inuyasha se apartó un poco, miró a la mujer, sintió su corazón latiendo al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de la mujer por lo que lentamente se acercó a ella.

– Espera aún no estoy preparada para actuar como Kikyo. – susurró. Inuyasha sonrió levemente.

– No es a ella a quien quiero besar ahora. – aseguró el hombre, Kagome sintió un escalofrió luego de esa frase y pronto miles de corrientes recorrieron su cuerpo al sentir el suave rose de la boca del hombre contra sus labios, un dulce rose que logró que todas las defensas de la mujer finalmente cayeran. Kagome se apartó levemente y elevó sus manos hasta acunar el rostro masculino.

– No es necesario que hagas esto, me quedaré. – aseguró acariciando el rostro masculino. Inuyasha le sonrió levemente, estaba agradecido y eso hacía que su corazón se tranquilizara, confiaba en ella; Kagome miró embobada la sonrisa, sabía que estaba siendo un ser horrible, ni siquiera iría a comprobar si los sueños eran reales, decidió creer que solo eran sueños, pues en ese lugar había alguien que la necesitaba y a quien ella locamente necesitaba – Te quiero. – musitó la mujer sorprendiendose al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta; Inuyasha borró lentamente la sonrisa de sus labios.

"Te quiero" esa frase le recordó nuevamente a la sacerdotisa, y logró que se sintiera un mal hombre; Kikyo había sido quien por primera vez le había dicho esas palabras, se sentía tan agradecido por ello, que juró quererla y cuidarla por siempre. Cuando la sacerdotisa lo había pronunciado había sido feliz, pues había conseguido algo que al ser híbrido pensaba como algo imposible, pero cuando Kagome lo había dicho su corazón había reaccionado, no era una simple felicidad, era un deseo de estar a su lado para siempre. Y aunque se sentía en deuda aún por la aceptación de Kikyo, también quería poder corresponder a la azabache.

– Feh, no digas tonterías, duerme y ni se te ocurra intentar escapar, recuerda tu promesa. – musitó desviando la cabeza, dio un paso para abandonar la habitación.

– No te vayas. – pidió la mujer.

– Debo ir, déjame ir o podría hacer algo malo. – musitó, su corazón latía muy rápido, su cuerpo le rogaba que volteara y la besara, todo era confuso tenía demasiados deseos y pensamientos entremezclados, necesitaba huir por lo que caminó prontamente rumbo a la salida.

Inuyasha suspiró agotado mientras bajaba lentamente los peldaños, giró medio cuerpo al escuchar la puerta corrediza abriéndose.

– Me dijiste qué harías lo que te pedí, así que no bajes. – ordenó Kagome. Inuyasha levantó una ceja en un gesto incrédulo. – Yo…soy ahora ella, así que no la esperes más. – tartamudeó, confundiendo un poco al hombre quien había olvidado que quizás esa noche recibirían "la visita", él solo había querido huir de la azabache.

– Vuelve a la habitación. – regañó Inuyasha.

– Solo si vuelves con migo. – rebatió acercándose hasta llegar final de la escalera.

– Keh. – masculló sonrojándose levemente, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, cuando ella demostraba tan abiertamente querer estar a su lado.

– Sube – ordenó la mujer. – Si en verdad quieres que me quede, sube. – amenazó. Inuyasha dio un paso subiendo un peldaño y luego el otro al llegar al final del mismo sonrió.

– ¿Ahora, que ?. – indagó sonriendo burlón, muy cerca. La mujer se quedaba sin aliento cuando él sonreía así.

– Vamos a dormir juntos. – musitó en voz alta, si él dormía en la misma habitación, ella lo podría vigilar para que no bajara junto su abuela. El rostro del ojidorado se desfiguró por el asombro por unos segundos pero pronto reaccionó impactando el cuerpo femenino contra la madera de la pared a un costado de la puerta. Kagome gimió por la repentina y rápida acción. Muchas veces ella había preguntado una frase similar, pero esa vez el hombre solo lo pudo relacionarla a sus más íntimos deseos.

– Cuanta osadía. – susurró contra su oreja y Kagome sin poder evitarlo gimió al sentir el aliento contra su sensible zona.

– Yo…no es a esto…que…yo…solo lo dije sin pensar. – tartamudeó nerviosa la mujer.

– Eso confirma que esto es lo que buscas. – susurró besando la oreja femenina, y logrando una placentera respuesta por lo que se sintió satisfecho. Los suspiros de la mujer eran demasiado estímulo para las sensibles orejas del hombre – Malvada, me vuelves loco cuando gimes. – murmuró contra la oreja de la mujer que tembló al sentir las deliciosas sensaciones causadas por el hombre.

– Inuyasha, yo…– susurró la mujer queriendo disculparse.

– Shhh…no me digas nada, solo déjame poder olerte. – murmuró descendiendo hasta que su nariz llegó hasta el valle del cuello donde aspiró profundamente. –déjame escuchar tu voz, déjame oír tu corazón agitado, déjame sentir como tiemblas. – agregó. – lo que me pides es peligroso, no sabes todo lo que haré si llegamos a "dormir juntos". – expuso totalmente cegado por el placer; aunque anteriormente se había acostado en el mismo futón para consolarla cuando sentía dolor, en ese momento ya no se sentía capaz de ello, cada día su avidez por la mujer crecía, volviendo cualquier contacto muy peligroso.

– Ah…– gimió la mujer al sentir el filo de los colmillos raspando la sensible piel del cuello.

– Lo he intentado, juro que intento controlarme, pero tú eres demasiado inconsciente y me provocas. – regañó. – juegas con mis deseos, y ya no lo soporto. – aseguró.

Kagome sentía millares de sensaciones por la gutural voz y los roces, era demasiado estimulante.

– Yo no quería molestarte, solo…ahhh. – musitó sin poder terminar la frase al sentir la traviesa lengua del hombre recorriendo su cuello hasta su oreja.

– No me molestas, no he dicho eso, solo quería evitar hacerte ciertas cosas, estoy conteniéndome para no hacerte tantas cosas que deseo, entonces ¿porque eres tan imprudente y me incitas? . – musitó completamente embelesado por la mujer.

– Puedes hacer lo que quieras. – susurró Kagome en un gemido. Inuyasha rió levemente.

– No sabes lo que dices ahora, Ka…go…me. – aseguró.

El hombre tenía razón, pero Kagome solo quería seguir sintiendo esas maravillosas sensaciones por lo que enganchó sus brazos en el cuello masculino.

– Recuerda que ahora soy Kikyo, has todo lo que quieras. – ofreció, él hombre miró la sonrosada boca y los ojos brillantes, deseó detener ese juego, pero ni siquiera él podía controlarse y menos cuando el aroma a excitación llegó a su olfato, eso fue el detonante para el hombre, toda duda o contención terminó por lo que poniendo las manos en la cintura femenina la levantó poniendo el rostro de la mujer a escasos centímetros del suyo. La mujer enganchó instintivamente sus piernas a la cadera masculina buscando soporte y gimió al sentir algo duro contra su sexo, el hombre gruñó y ya no pudo soportarlo, por lo que la besó profundamente, ella recibió la ruda lengua con gusto, respondiendo con igual ímpetu y deseo sorprendiendo al hombre.

– _Kagome, perdóname ya no puedo controlarme._ – pensó antes de dirigir su mano hasta las piernas desnudas de la mujer, amaba como le quedaba su kosode a la mujer, la hacía ver tan sensual, ella lo había estado enloqueciendo, durante los 4 días que exhibía sus torneadas piernas; la mujer se arqueó levemente disfrutando del recorrido de las calientes manos por su pierna. Inuyasha se sentía en trance, la mano que anteriormente estaba en su pierna se posicionó en los glúteos femeninos y con la mano libre abrió la prenda en la parte del seno notando la molesta tela que aún cubría los senos femeninos. Por lo que de un rápido movimiento lo desgarró por la mitad.

– Por qué haces…– susurró, pero el hombre solo la levantó un poco más y la apoyó más contra la pared de madera, la mujer soltó un gritito al sentir la lengua del hombre bordeando su pezón, y cuando succionó suavemente ella gimió complacida, le gustaba, esa vez disfrutaba aún más la caliente boca succionándola.

– Déjame verte. – susurró con voz ronca liberando el sensible pezón, y elevando su cabeza fijo su mirada en la de la mujer. Mientras con una mano tomaba el borde de la blanca prenda y la levantaba lentamente, ella se sentía avergonzada, pero se concentraba mirando fijamente esos orbes color oro que brillaban intensamente. – Levanta los brazos cariño. – gruñó y ella asintió más avergonzada cumpliendo el pedido. La prenda fue lanzada al suelo y el hombre la observó fijamente. – He deseado tanto tenerte así. – susurró. Kagome esperó impaciente la próxima acción. Pero el simplemente se quedó quieto mirándola. Recorrió desde su rostro, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a las piernas que se aferraban a sus caderas.

– ¿Sucede algo malo?. – indagó jadeante. El hombre, elevó lentamente la mirada, recorriendo el cuerpo femenino como si quisiera gravarlo.

– _No es justo que te haga esto_. – pensó fijando nuevamente su mirada en los ojos chocolates, notando la mirada deseosa que le dedicaba la mujer. Estaba cegado por el deseo, y ella también, todo el lugar olía tan bien, olía a excitación, no quería detenerse, ansiaba estar dentro de la mujer, pero nuevamente su molesto lado racional sonaba como un eco en su cabeza diciéndole que no era lo correcto.

Inuyasha posicionó una mano en la espalda femenina para sujetarla y se arrodilló sorprendiendo a la mujer, luego con mucho cuidado la acostó sobre el suelo del estrecho pasillo, la mujer mantuvo sus piernas aferradas a la cadera masculina, y su mirada fija en la del hombre.

– Tienes miedo. – susurró acercándose al rostro femenino pero sin recargar su peso en ella.

– No, ¿Por qué tendría miedo? confió en ti. – musitó sonriéndole. Inuyasha la miró fijamente y le sonrió para darle tranquilidad, aunque se sentía el peor ser del mundo y sabía que no merecía la sonrisa que le dedicó la mujer.

– No sé que me hiciste pequeña, yo... – susurró, Kagome sonrió aunque sabía que la declaración era para otra persona, pero la frase no concluyó y la mujer vio el cuerpo colapsar lentamente, pronto se sintió asfixiada. – Inuyasha que sucede. – susurró empujándolo por el hombro. – Apártate no puedo respirar. – murmuró al sentir todo el peso del hombre. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta corrediza siendo abierta y guardo silencio. Se sentía sin aire por lo que intentó correr su cuerpo hacia arriba.

Como siempre las provisiones fueron puestas en su lugar por las dos personas que eran tan conocidas, pero tan ajenas.

– Esta semana no podre verte. – expuso triste la anciana mujer mirando el lugar vacío a un lado de la puerta.

Kagome con todas sus fuerzas luchaba por liberarse de la presión del cuerpo masculino. Hacía fuerzas por lo que pequeños gemidos de esfuerzo abandonaban su boca. La mujer estiró su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba sujetándose de los barrotes que sujetaban a la escalera y decoraban el pequeño pasillo y no pudo medir la fuerza utilizada y un golpe seco se escuchó cuando su cabeza impactó contra la madera del suelo.

– ¿Qué es ese ruido?. – indagó Kikyo, Kagome se quedó quieta, aguantando las ganas de friccionar la zona adolorida, pero no pudo resistir la respiración agitada cuando finalmente su pecho quedó liberado del peso; lentamente desvió la mirada hacia abajo y por entre los barrotes del barandal pudo ver como el joven que acompañaba siempre a su abuela estaba parado al inicio de la escalera mirando hacia arriba.

– Señora Kikyo creo que finalmente encontramos lo que buscábamos. – musitó el hombre sonriendo ampliamente.

Continua…

Hola, hola, he tardado en actualizar, lo siento, espero me disculpen, he pasado por unas semanas difíciles, esta vez sí pude hacerlo un poco más largo, espero que disfruten de la lectura y como siempre un millón de gracias por sus comentarios.

Las Quiere.

Mizune - Mei


	18. Chapter 18

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capítulo 18

El corazón de la mujer duplicó sus latidos, la sonrisa siniestra que le mostraba el joven en ese momento logró asustarla, había un aurea oscura que lo rodeaba; algo en lo más profundo de su ser, una alarma que sonaba fuerte la alertaban que debía huir, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que encontramos lo que buscábamos?. – indagó Kikyo interesada. El hombre sonrió de costado mirando el piso superior. Kagome quedó congelada sin siquiera respirar rogando a Kami volverse invisible.

– A Inuyasha por supuesto, siempre que no lo encuentras a un costado de la puerta me pides que vea si está bien, lo veo desde aquí, está al finalizar las escaleras. – musitó. La mujer lo miró suspicaz por unos segundos y luego dirigió su vista hacia arriba; lamentablemente sus ojos también habían sufrido por el paso del tiempo y ella no pudo vislumbrar lo que el hombre observaba.

– Entonces vayámonos antes que termine el efecto del conjuro. – ordenó. El hombre asintió y caminó rumbo a la salida siendo seguido por la sacerdotisa.

Kagome finalmente pudo soltar el aire que había retenido del susto al ver las dos figuras desaparecer y cuando la puerta se cerró se sintió segura.

– Que susto, pensé que me vio. – susurró sujetando su corazón. Kagome quedó en el suelo respirando agitadamente intentando que su corazón recupere su latir normal.

– ¿Sucede algo malo Kagome?. – escuchó la pregunta y soltó un gritito de susto. – ¡Cállate me dejaras sordo!. – gruñó el hombre.

– Etto…discúlpame. – susurró la mujer, se estaba recuperando del susto inicial e Inuyasha la asustaba nuevamente; la mujer se sonrojó cuando él se incorporó quedándose sentado y los recuerdos la embargaron, todo su cuerpo tembló cuando la dorada mirada la recorrió, por instinto cubrió sus senos con sus brazos al recordar su desnudez. Inuyasha percibió el olor a miedo y la reacción de la mujer no pasó desapercibida, el hombre lo tomó como un rechazo.

– Vístete. – ordenó parándose y dando la espalda a la mujer. Kagome entonces asintió sonrojada y buscó la blanca prenda para colocarse. Inuyasha se detuvo al final de las escaleras y sin mirarla. – Gracias por no dejarme. – agregó en un susurro. Kagome sonrió ampliamente e inmediatamente siguió escaleras abajo al hanyo.

– Veamos que trajo mi "querida" abuela esta vez. – musitó con ironía la mujer acercándose a los víveres. Inuyasha se sentó pesadamente en el suelo y simplemente se dedicó a observarla mientras ella hurgaba entre las canastas y contaba la cantidad de baldes. Sonrió levemente cuando la mujer comenzó a acomodar los suministros.

– Ve a dormir ya es muy tarde para estar jugando. – gruñó el ojidorado.

– No quiero dormir, mejor párate y ayúdame. – pidió. Inuyasha se levantó inmediatamente, sintiéndose feliz, el olor a miedo se había aplacado casi en su totalidad.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga?. – indagó el hombre.

– Solo deja 5 baldes de agua aquí y lleva los demás en el baño. – ordenó. Inuyasha asintió y prontamente cumplió la orden. Kagome sonrió levemente.

– ¿Algo más?. – indagó al finalizar el trabajo viendo que aún quedaba mucho por ordenar.

– Si, el saco de arroz levántalo de ahí y ponlo allá. – musitó señalando un costado de la pequeña sala. El hombre prontamente cumplió el pedido.

– ¿Deseas algo más?. – indagó, la mujer lo miró de reojo y se sonrojó levemente por la frase, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado pero en ese momento su rostro ardía.

– Etto…no, eso era todo, muchas gracias. – susurró intentando que el hombre no notara su reacción.

– Feh. – solo pudo refunfuñar sintiéndose feliz al serle de utilidad a la mujer.

– ¿Quieres comer algo?. – indagó Kagome al ver carne y verduras frescas; quería cocinar algo delicioso ya que sabía que la frescura de los alimentos no duraría mucho.

– Aún es de madrugada, solo faltan unas cuantas horas para que amanezca. – musitó como respuesta sentándose nuevamente en su típica posición.

– Lo sé, pero al estar encerrados ¿eso hace alguna diferencia?, no es como si mañana debiéramos ir a trabajar o a estudiar temprano. – musitó lo obvio.

– Aún así debes dormir o en la mañana te veras como un mapache. – aseguró.

– Lo sé. – susurró. – pero en verdad aún no quiero dormir. – agregó en un murmuro. Inuyasha no agregó nada más sabía que por que la mujer no quería dormir, aún recordaba su llanto y se sentía impotente por no poder protegerla en sus sueños. Kagome acomodó todo en su lugar y sonrió satisfecha luego giró medio cuerpo caminando en dirección al ojidorado. Inuyasha se tensó cuando ella se sentó a su lado y más aún al percibir aún en ella ese delicioso aroma. – Inuyasha. – susurró la mujer encogiendo sus piernas y colocando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

– Hump. – musitó inmediatamente el hombre dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

– Yo…cuando dije que iba a quedarme a tu lado, lo dije en serio. – susurró. Inuyasha la miró de reojo y pronto sonrió débilmente

– Lo sé. – aseguró. – ¿o es que ahora te arrepientes?. – indagó burlonamente. Kagome guardo silencio por unos segundos sin saber cómo continuar, en verdad había algo que la incomodaba y quería hablarlo con el hombre.

– Cuando llegué a este lugar hace unos años atrás me dijiste que estaría aquí hasta que pudiera ayudarte a salir. – comentó. – Si salieras de éste lugar ¿Qué harías?. – indagó curiosa. Eso dejó en silencio al hombre, por mucho tiempo su único deseo fue poder salir para buscar a Kikyo, pero en ese momento ya no tenía sentido. Kikyo había formado una familia y había envejecido como todos los humanos aún así su deseo de verla no había cambiado.

– Buscaría a Kikyo. – susurró. – Necesito saber porque me engañó, quiero saber por qué se casó con Onigumo. – agregó. Kagome enfureció inmediatamente, no podía perdonar aún a su abuela, ella no merecía la devoción del hombre.

– ¿Y qué harías con eso?, ¿acaso tu dolor disminuiría?; ¿si se disculpara y rogara perdón, podrías perdonarla?. – indagó adoptando un tono de voz un poco más expresivo.

– Si. – aseguró inmediatamente. Kagome mordió sus labios con frustración.

– Tonto. – susurró. Sus ojos escocían por el deseo de llorar. – ¿entonces qué sucedería conmigo?, ¿una vez que me hayas utilizado y logres salir de aquí, deberé olvidarme de ti y de todo lo que viví en este lugar, tan solo deberé aceptar un gracias y desear que seas feliz? – indagó ácidamente.

– Kagome, no entiendo de que hablas, yo…pensé que deseabas que fuera feliz. – comentó el hombre con una expresión triste.

– Lo siento, no soy tan buena persona; no volveré a intentar salir de aquí, tampoco intentaré ayudarte a salir, nos quedaremos para siempre juntos; no me dejas ir con mi familia, lo acepto, pero yo tampoco te dejaré volver con ella, así que deberás conformarte con ser infeliz a mi lado. – aseguró. Inuyasha la vio pararse abruptamente, y deseo retenerla al ver la figura femenina alejándose rápidamente rumbo las escaleras.

– Yo no soy infeliz a tu lado. – musitó. Kagome bajó sus defensas mientras sintió su corazón duplicando sus latidos. Cuando el hombre le hablaba de esa forma lograba confundirla, en su loca cabeza ella armaba una historia, una que deseaba se volviera realidad. Un largo minuto de silencio siguió a esa declaración, pero al menos había logrado su objetivo, la mujer no había subido ni siquiera el primer peldaño.

– No sé si aún lo recuerdas, pero hace unos años cuando estabas molesto me preguntaste ¿aun quieres irte?, en ese momento mi cabeza y mi corazón no dudaron, era obvio que quería salir de aquí, pero lo tonto es que ahora temo mucho el momento en el que deba irme, quiero estar a tu lado. – susurró terminando con el incómodo silencio.

– ¿Por qué querrías estar aquí?. – indagó sinceramente curioso.

– No quiero estar aquí; quiero salir y hacer muchas cosas; pero luego pienso, si es aquí o allá afuera ya no importa, quiero estar donde sea que tú estés. – confesó. El hombre se quedó en silencio, no sabía cómo tomar aquella revelación. – Duele mucho cuando dices que quieres ver a mi abuela, duele cuando dices que aún no la olvidas, aunque te dije que me vieras como ella, odie que aceptaras esa idea, no quiero que me veas como ella, yo…soy egoísta, quiero que solo pienses en mí, que en verdad te alegres porque estoy a tu lado. – agregó.

– Kagome tú no sabes lo que dices yo…– susurró completamente en shock. – solo estás confundida. – agregó sin saber que más decir.

– ¿Confundida?. – indagó molesta. – sé que no me amas, sé que amas a mi abuela, sé que no es conmigo con quien quieres estar en este lugar, ¿puedes decirme exactamente en qué parte estoy confundida?. – agregó. – ¡Aun cuando me siento la peor hija del mundo y un ser humano asqueroso!, eso deja de importarme cuando te veo, el solo hecho de saber que estas bien hace que pueda respirar, así que no te atrevas a subestimar mis sentimientos. – gritó completamente furiosa.

– Yo soy un hanyo. – Musitó para hacerle entender que no era correcto sentir lo que profesaba.

– Eso no me importa maldito tonto, te quiero así, me gustan tus orejas, tus ojos, tu cabello, tus garras, tus colmillos, me gusta todo; en verdad me estoy volviendo loca de tanto pensar. – aseguró. – porque demonios, simplemente no olvidas a mi abuela y me amas así como yo te amo. – gruñó.

El ojidorado quedó en shock, sin saber cómo responder, su corazón latía rápidamente y todo su cuerpo sintió una candidez rara, hacia demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras; él había intuido que la mujer se había encariñado, ya le había dicho te quiero, pero amar eran palabras mayores. Quería creer que la mujer al ser joven no diferenciaba los sentimientos, pero una parte egoísta suya quería creer que era cierto. Quería creer que la Kagome lo amaba.

La joven al no escuchar respuesta y sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos decidió correr escaleras arriba. Ni siquiera ella sabía por que había dicho todo aquello, pero extrañamente su corazón se sentía más liviano.

– Imprudente, no sé qué hacer pequeña Kagome si me hablas de esta forma. – musitó el hombre mirando la puerta cerrada en el segundo piso. – Haces que sienta deseos de corresponderte. – agregó sonriendo dulcemente.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ya era medio día cuando una avergonzada Kagome bajaba las escaleras. Había "dormido" bastante aunque el hombre sabía que hacía rato estaba despierta, es más dudaba siquiera que hubiera dormido. Inuyasha no la había molestado, ambos tenían mucho en lo que pensar.

– Buen día. – saludó tímidamente al hombre que estaba sentado en pose india en su lugar de siempre. Kagome prontamente se acercó a seleccionar los ingredientes que necesitaría para preparar el almuerzo ante la atenta mirada masculina. Inuyasha la vio concentrada y sonrió mientras se paraba.

– Kagome. – musitó.

– Solo siéntate en unos minutos estará listo. –aseguró rápidamente, no quería hablar con el hombre; no estaba preparada para escuchar un rechazo o tener que rendir cuentas. – No te preocupes solo olvida lo que dije, estaba un poco confundida por la falta de sueño. – agregó. Inuyasha se acercó por la espalda femenina y ella quedó tiesa, no supo cómo responder cuando los brazos del hombre la envolvieron en un abrazo y sintió todo el fornido cuerpo contra su espalda.

–No quiero olvidarlo, sabes que soy un hibrido y aún así dijiste amarme. – susurró contra la oreja femenina. Kagome tembló de pies a cabezas al escuchar la voz del hombre que se asemejaba a un ronroneo. – No debí sentir esto, pero al escucharlo, fui realmente feliz. – comentó.

– Yo…– susurró la mujer.

– Hace unas horas no me permitiste decir nada más, agitaste mi corazón y me dejaste así. – musitó.

– ¿Qué?. – indagó completamente confundida.

– Intentémoslo Kagome. – ofreció. – Yo en verdad…– musitó pero pronto soltó un gruñido cortando abruptamente sus palabras. Las manos en la cintura de la mujer prontamente se apartaron de ella y Kagome giró medio cuerpo completamente en shock al escuchar el gemido de dolor del hombre.

– ¿Inuyasha que sucede?. – indagó espantada acercándose al hombre que sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos. – Que te sucede Inuyasha por favor, respóndeme. – susurró cuando el gemido se convirtió en un grito agónico y el hombre cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Kagome no sabía que sucedía y mucho menos que podía hacer. – ¿Donde duele?, por favor no me asustes. – rogó la mujer. Inuyasha mordió sus labios e intentó no pronunciar ningún gemido de dolor, pero sentía que su cabeza sería removida de su sitio, aún así no quería preocuparla.

– Tran…quila…estoy…– gimió dificultosamente.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, sorprendiendo a Kagome, era la primera vez que recibían "la visita" dos veces seguidas.

Continua…

Hola hola…como están, se que tarde demasiado en escribir este capi, lo siento mucho, ciertas obligaciones extrañas a mi voluntad me apartaron de la computadora jeje, espero alguien siga leyendo el fic, nunca lo dejaré, siempre digo que no dejaré un fic sin final, aunque tarde, siempre lo continuaré, les pido por favor paciencia y si pueden me dejen sus comentarios.

Agradezco como siempre a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, me hacen feliz, y también me dan fuerza para continuarlo.

Las quiere.

Mizune - Mei


	19. Chapter 19

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

X.X.X.X : cambio de escena

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capítulo 19

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y prontamente los volvió a cerrar; su cabeza dolía infernalmente al igual que todo su cuerpo. Intentó enfocar su mirada y sonrió débilmente cuando pudo ver algo blanco. Una mano se arrastró dificultosamente sobre el suelo, en dirección a la mancha que veía intentando alcanzarla.

El último recuerdo que tenía, era del agudo dolor y la sonrisa tenebrosa del extraño que había ingresado en la cabaña; era la primera vez que lo veía pero su olor fue reconocido inmediatamente, era el acompañante de Kikyo. El hombre había sujetado por los cabellos azabaches a Kagome y la había obligado a pararse; él había intentado defenderla, pero su cuerpo no lo ayudó y había caído desplomado al suelo, no recordaba nada después de eso, por lo que un sentimiento de terror lo invadió.

– Ka…go…me. – gimió débilmente necesitaba saber si esa mancha blanca borrosa, era la mujer vistiendo su Kosode. Se sentía sin fuerzas por lo que pronto solo volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Los días siguientes fueron peores, nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, escupía sangre y esta también salía por sus ojos y nariz; el único alivio que sentía el hombre era poder sentirla cerca, un trapo frío se posaba en su cabeza eventualmente y otras veces podía sentir la suave caricia contra su rostro.

– Kagome, yo…creo que también te amo, yo…– gemía entre delirios, no había podido termina lo que había querido decir, eso le pesaba demasiado.

Después de esa declaración tres días pasaron sin que no sintiera nada más que dolor, no percibía ninguna presencia a su alrededor, el hombre abría los ojos e intentaba enfocarlos, buscaba esa mancha blanca, pero ya no estaba, por lo que simplemente los volvía a cerrar al sentirse aturdido.

Sentía sed y hambre, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había comido o bebido algo, todo su mundo se había sumergido en frustración y dolor, pero ese día finalmente pudo enfocar mejor la mirada, topándose con el techo de la cabaña; intentó sentarse e inmediatamente el vértigo lo asaltó.

– Kagome. – llamó débilmente pero nadie respondió. – _No puedo dejarte, no debo morir._ – pensaba dándose ánimos. Se arrastró lentamente hasta donde estaban los baldes con agua, lavó su cara y luego derramó sobre su cuerpo el sobrante, se sorprendió levemente al notar que solamente traía su Hakama puesta, recordaba quien tenía su kosode, pero no recordaba donde había perdido su Hitoe. Bebió agua del segundo balde e intentó incorporarse, pero sus piernas no respondían, por lo que se estiró lentamente hasta quedar sentado apoyando su espalda contra la madera de una de las paredes laterales mientras respiraba agitadamente.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía un horrible dolor en la cabeza, intentó llevar sus manos a su cabeza para palpar la zona adolorida, notando que sus muñecas se hallaban aprisionadas por grilletes que la sujetaban a la pared, lo que impidió su acción.

– Finalmente despiertas, pequeña Kagome. – escuchó la voz masculina e inmediatamente sintió terror cuando lo sucedido volvió a sus pensamientos.

Flash Back

Inuyasha se había desplomado cayendo sobre sus rodillas mientras gemía de dolor y sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, por lo que ella se había acercado intentando saber que sucedía; dolía mucho escuchar sus gritos y gruñidos de dolor y lo peor es que ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando o donde dolía.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dando paso al hombre que siempre acompañaba a Kikyo, quien en ese momento sonreía tenebrosamente.

– Hola, hola, pequeña Kagome, te escondiste muy bien, pero te he encontrado. – musitó con una expresión sombría.

– Ayúdame por favor, no sé que le sucede. – rogó la mujer al recién llegado quien elevó una ceja demostrando una expresión divertida.

– Ahhh, no te preocupes pronto estará mejor. – expuso sonriendo siniestramente. – irá a un lugar donde el dolor desaparecerá, yo te lo aseguro. – agregó.

– Que le hiciste, detenlo ahora mismo o te mataré. – gruñó la mujer, acusando al hombre de ser el responsable del dolor del ojidorado.

– Tsk, me matarás, eso sería interesante de ver, inténtalo. – musitó el joven desafiándola. Kagome giró la cabeza y al estar cerca los utensilios de cocina tomó un cuchillo y se acercó amenazante al hombre. Este sonrió más ampliamente y cuando ella atacó la esquivó fácilmente, por lo que la mujer trastabilló y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

– Ahhhh, suéltame, duele. – gritó cuando el hombre la tomó por los cabellos y la obligó a pararse.

– Ka…– musitó el ojidorado pero sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre que se había agolpado en su boca por lo que no pudo más que escupir la sangre. Intentó atacar al hombre con sus garras, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó desplomado sobre el suelo.

– ¡Inuyasha!. – gritó la mujer, intentando correr en dirección a éste pero la presión en sus cabellos le impidieron marcharse. El hombre la tomó por la muñeca con la mano libre soltando finalmente las hebras azabaches y jaló de ella con brusquedad lastimando la muñeca femenina, por lo cual la joven soltó un gemido de dolor. La mujer se resistió con todas sus fuerzas y cuando llegaron a la puerta, el campo de protección fue de gran ayuda pues repelió a la mujer hace el interior nuevamente.

El hombre quien había pasado por la puerta saliendo al exterior, ingresó nuevamente y molesto se acercó a Kagome que había podido escapar de su agarre gracias al campo.

– No me iré, este campo nunca me dejará salir, si mi voluntad es quedarme, él me mantendrá aquí. – aseguró sonriendo altivamente.

– Entonces en verdad dejarás morir a Inuyasha, mientras esté yo aquí su dolor aumentará, pero si me marcho, quizás viva. – expuso. Sonrió macabramente al ver la duda reflejada en los ojos chocolates, y aprovechó para en un segundo tomarla por sorpresa y jalar de ella nuevamente.

Kagome se sintió enceguecida por la luz del sol de medio día, enseguida reaccionó e intentó correr pero el hombre la tenía sujeta por la muñeca, por lo que resultó ser imposible.

– ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡ayuda!, ¡Que alguien me ayude, quieren secuéstrame!. – gritó, pero estaba en medio del bosque por lo que solo su propio eco retumbo en el lugar.

El hombre liberó su muñeca y Kagome sonrió, mientras empezó a correr, él sonrió satisfecho mientras la perseguía.

– Lo divertido de cazar es cuando la presa intenta huir. – aseguró corriendo tras la mujer

End Flash Back

– ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza, acaso me golpeaste?. – indagó la mujer sin someterse.

– Las preguntas las haré yo. – aseguró el hombre. – Aunque solo necesito que respondas una pregunta y luego quizá te deje libre. – agregó.

– ¿Por qué te ayudaría?, eres una mala persona, lastimaste a Inuyasha. – musitó la mujer. ¡Inuyasha!, ¿él estará bien verdad?. – indagó eufórica al recordar al hombre.

– Quien sabe, eso podrás comprobarlo después de salir de aquí. – aseguró el hombre sonriendo siniestramente. – Así que responde rápidamente, ¿Donde está la perla de Shikon?. – indagó acercando su rostro al femenino. Kagome tragó duro mientras observaba la expresión burlesca y macabra en el rostro del hombre. El recuerdo de los dos Youkai ogros, la asaltaron uno de los ogros había dicho que ella tenía la perla de Shikon, pero ella en eso momento no supo a que se referían y tampoco lo sabía en ese momento. Estaba al tanto sobre que era la perla de Shikon ya que su abuela era la sacerdotisa que lo protegía, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con ella.

– No sé de qué me hablas. – musitó. – Esa pregunta deberías hacerle a mi abuela y no a mí. – agregó.

– Tu abuela, la sacerdotisa Kikyo; nunca la vi más molesta y preocupada que aquel día en el que desapareciste. – comentó aproximándose y tomando el mentón de la mujer para que lo mirara fijamente. – ¿recuerdas que quisiste acompañarnos?, ¿recuerdas que tu abuela te dijo para que esperaras unos minutos en ese claro del bosque?. – indagó. El rostro de Kagome cambió a uno de asombro al recordar todo lo que el hombre preguntaba.

– Yo…– susurró. – Te había visto ese día, mi abuela dijo que eras el nuevo ayudante del templo. – agregó la mujer.

– Pequeña, no sabes cuánto te buscamos desde ese día; pero aún cuando tu abuela se esmeró y siguió haciendo que tuvieras esos malos sueños, tu no volviste a casa, no sabíamos dónde buscar y estábamos desesperados, porque solo tú sabes el mapa del tesoro. – expuso.

– Entonces, las pesadillas…mi abuela. – susurró desconcertada, no quería creer; sabía que su abuela no era para nada la dulce anciana que ella creía antes de conocer a Inuyasha, pero que manipulara sus sueños, era algo difícil de creer.

– En realidad no fue tu abuela directamente; fue la bruja Urasue, pero quien lo ordenó fue Kikyo y también fue una recreación de sus relatos lo que viste en tus sueños todo este tiempo. – expuso.

Kagome guardo silencio sin saber cómo procesar toda esa información, su abuela era mucho más cruel y misteriosa de lo que ella hubiera predicho.

– ¿Entonces ella te pidió que lastimaras a Inuyasha y que me trajeras a este lugar?. – indagó. El hombre soltó el mentón y rió sonoramente.

– Esa bruja estará muy sorprendida cuando se entere que te encontré, querrá matarme al saber que volví a usar el conjuro y lastimé a su amado Inuyasha; pero ya seré un youkai invencible, pues tendré mi deseo. – expuso.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse consiente, recorrió la mirada por el lugar sintiéndolo tan familiar; siempre estaba en la cocina con Kagome, mientras ella cocinaba, arreglaba los víveres o simplemente se mantenía a su lado cuando él esperaba por Kikyo. Necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien pero su cuerpo no respondía, se sentía un inútil, como nunca antes.

– "Porque demonios, simplemente no olvidas a mi abuela y me amas así como yo te amo". – el recuerdo de las palabras de la joven lograron que el hombre sonriera levemente; sentía que desfallecería nuevamente, cerró los ojos pero antes de perderse en la inconsciencia el sonido de la puerta corrediza lo volvieron a la realidad; abrió los ojos dificultosamente y pronto sonrió al ver la silueta en la puerta.

– Bien…venida, Kagome. – musitó dificultosamente, antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, mientras sentía sus ojos acuosos; no podía enfocar la mirada correctamente, pero podía ver los largos cabellos oscuros, y la blanca prenda que vestía. La borrosa silueta fue aproximándose lentamente hasta quedar a un lado del cuerpo del hombre y luego se arrodilló acercando una mano hasta tocar el frio rostro del ojidorado

– Ya estoy en casa, pero cariño ¿quién es Kagome?. – escuchó la impasible voz que hace décadas no oía. El hombre concentró su mirada y finalmente pudo detallar, la blanca piel, la oscura y filosa mirada, los finos labios, y los largos cabellos de la mujer que por tanto tiempo ansió ver y tocar. Estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba, no había ninguna arruga en el perfecto y tieso rostro.

– Kikyo. – susurró.

Continua…

Hola nuevamente, quería decir en principio que hoy al despertar leí sus comentarios, gracias a eso tuve un día hermoso, en verdad les agradezco por sus bonitas palabras, soy muy feliz al saber que les gusta lo que escribo y comparto, lo seguí pronto pues finamente soy libre, he terminado mis estudios, y por más que las obligaciones no terminen, si un gran stress que resultaba ser la universidad.

Espero que les guste el capi y si pueden dejar sus comentarios se los agradeceré.

Las Quiere

Mizune - Mei


	20. Chapter 20

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

X.X.X.X: cambio de escena

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capítulo 20

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido por varios segundos, como si quisiera encontrar algo extraño en el rostro de la otra persona.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?. – indagó en un murmullo. La mujer sonrió y continuó acariciando el rostro masculino.

– ¿Aún tienes fiebre?. – indagó subiendo su mano hasta la frente del hanyo. – No, ya ha bajado, ¿entonces porque sigues diciendo cosas extrañas?. – musitó.

– ¿Donde está Kagome?. – indagó el hombre. – ¿Que le hiciste?. – agregó dificultosamente intentando incorporarse pero fracasando.

– No sé de qué me hablas amor. – aseguró. – Prepararé algo para comer, debes recuperar fuerzas. – pronunció con voz monótona.

– Solo dime si Kagome está bien. – rogó. – Ese hombre que te acompañaba, creo que la secuestro, por favor, ayúdala. – agregó.

– ¡Ya te he dicho, no sé quién es Kagome!. – pronunció elevando un poco la voz perdiendo su siempre inflexible tono de voz. – Deja de hablar de ella. – ordenó.

– Ayúdala Kikyo, solo necesito que esté bien. – repitió completamente frustrado, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada.

– Creo que la sopa de miso podrás digerirlo, espera un poco mi amor enseguida lo tendré listo. – aseguró.

– Kikyo. – susurró y hubiera continuado su suplica si la mujer no se hubiera acercado y capturado sus labios en un beso suave. Inuyasha sintió su corazón latiendo debocado, hacía tantos años que soñaba con ese momento, por lo que correspondió al beso cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por la placentera sensación. Los ojos dorados se abrieron al finalizar el casto beso y sintió alegría al ver el rostro que tanto había añorado, pero también se sintió terriblemente culpable al recordar a Kagome.

– No hables de otras mujeres, solo tienes permitido pensar en mi, entendido. – susurró antes de levantarse finalmente y caminar rumbo a los víveres, el lugar que antes pertenecía a la otra mujer.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome abrió los ojos sintiendo inmediatamente una miscelánea de dolores, su cuerpo entero dolía pero principalmente su cabeza, sus muñecas y su estómago; estaba mareada y sentía como su cuerpo era sacudido violentamente, intentó enfocar la mirada queriendo adivinar donde se encontraba. El último lugar que recordaba era la cabaña donde estaba cautiva, pero era obvio que no estaba en ese lugar.

– Inuyasha. – susurró, golpeando la pared del pequeño lugar, por más que intentaba recordar donde estaba no podía, pero sentía claramente el movimiento y escuchaba el incesante galope de caballos, por lo que intuía que estaba en una carroza o en algo similar.

Flash back

– Kagome, no es mi intención lastimarte, pero si no colaboras puede que me olvide de ese pensamiento. – susurró siniestramente el hombre, tomando un mechón de cabello de la mujer mientras la observaba fijamente.

– En verdad no se qué quieres que te diga, ya te conté todo lo que sé, mi abuela tiene la perla, yo…yo no sé donde la guarda. – confesó. El hombre sonrió tenebrosamente acercándose.

–Kikyo puede ser una zorra mentirosa, pero no hubiere estado tan preocupada todo este tiempo por ti si era mentira; ella dijo que te la dio para que la custodies, tú tienes la perla así que entrégamela ahora. – ordenó acercándose aún más al rostro femenino.

End flash back

Por más que se forzaba no podía recordar nada más, su cabeza estaba por explotar por el incesante dolor y mientras más se forzaba a recordar más dolía. La mujer finalmente se fijó en su cuerpo, ya que anteriormente solo había detallado el lugar.

– ¿Qué es esto?. Indagó en un susurro detallando su ropa, no tenía la prenda de Inuyasha, estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono rojo y verde con detalles en dorado. – Ohhh…Kami ¿qué está pasando?. – indagó frustrada, en los ojos de la mujer se agolparon las lágrimas, pero inmediatamente las borró con una de sus manos; el gemido de susto salió de su garganta cuando el galope se detuvo y así también el lugar de su encierro quedó quieto.

Los pasos acercándose la aterraron y cuando la luz se filtro por la puerta que fue abierta Kagome quedó estática.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha observaba a la mujer mientras ella cocinaba, era precisa y ordenada, muy diferente a Kagome quien era un show entretenido de ver, aún cuando se le perdían los utensilios u olvidaba poner un ingrediente y de última se preguntaba desesperada qué hacer, había algo que lograba divertirlo. Kagome siempre sonreía mientras cocinaba, muy diferente al rostro serio e impasible de su nueva "cocinera".

– ¿Sucede algo malo?. – indagó Kikyo mientras revolvía la comida.

– No, ¿Por qué? – "contestó" inmediatamente.

– Has estado suspirando profundamente hace más de una hora, no es típico en ti. – aseguró la mujer.

– Solo, estoy preocupado por…– expuso.

– Ya esta lista, enseguida te la sirvo. – aseguró la mujer cortando el dialogo del hombre. Tomó el tazón, sirvió la sopa y se acercó hasta quedar a un lado del hombre. Inuyasha desvió la mirada hacia su derecha cuando la mujer se sentó, la vio tomar la cuchara mientras soplaba su contenido y luego suspiró cuando ella acercaba la comida a su boca.

– Feh, dámelo, yo puedo hacerlo. – refunfuño.

– Se que puedes, pero déjame hacerlo. – pidió. Inuyasha asintió un poco sonrojado y abrió la boca cuando la cuchara se acercó nuevamente a su rostro, fue salado, estaba delicioso, pero era muy diferente a la comida a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero aún así se forzó a comer un poco más.

Una gota cayó por la comisura de los labios masculinos y la mujer acercó un dedo con intención de limpiarlo, pero el hombre esquivó el rostro impidiendo el toque femenino.

– Es suficiente. – expuso el hombre entonces ella asintió sin demostrar reacciones por el reciente rechazo. Se paró y colocó el tazón en su lugar.

– Saldré un momento. – expuso la mujer, caminando rumbo a la salida.

– Kikyo, yo…no entiendo nada, no sé qué demonios está sucediendo. – expuso finalmente.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome no podía distinguir la figura que estaba parada tras la puerta del carruaje, la luz del sol la enceguecía, por lo que parpadeó varias veces antes de que la silueta adquiriera una forma.

– Finalmente has llegado. – musitó una hermosa mujer de mediana edad ataviada con un fastuoso Kimono; la azabache se encogió en su sitio. – ¿Qué sucede cariño, te sientes mal?. – indagó dulcemente. – Ha sido un largo viaje ¿verdad?, baja para que puedas descansar. – agregó.

Kagome miró la afable sonrisa y la blanca mano ofrecida; lentamente elevó su mano para sujetar la otra, al bajar y sentir la candidez del sol, se sintió abrumada, por unos segundos solo se quedó en ese lugar con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las caricias que le brindaban el astro rey.

– ¿Por qué lloras cariño?. – indagó la mujer. – sé que es difícil, pero verás que pronto uno se acostumbra; yo también empecé de este modo, al inicio todo es oscuro, pero pronto veras la luz. – expuso confundiendo a Kagome quien la miró fijamente.

– Yo…– susurró.

– Entremos pequeña, toma un baño, come algo y duerme, en la noche hablaremos ¿sí?. – musitó. Kagome miró impresionada la enorme residencia a un costado de donde estaban, se fijó en los frondosos árboles que estaban hacia el otro costado, y en el camino de tierra, sobre el cual estaban ambas mujeres.

– Yo…lo siento mucho, señora, pero debo marcharme, yo…no que se estoy haciendo aquí, pero tengo muy en claro que no puedo quedarme ni un segundo más, debo volver, alguien me necesita. – expuso seria, soltándose del suave agarre que la mujer mantenía en su muñeca.

– Tranquila pequeña, tu abuela ya nos comentó el pequeño accidente que tuviste, se que ahora todo es confuso.– expuso.

– ¿Mi abuela?, ¿Qué dijo mi abuela?. – indagó intentando averiguar lo que sucedía.

– Pues ella dijo…ahhh…hijo estás ahí, ven un minuto. – musitó la mujer sin contestar a la pregunta de la azabache mientras miraba rumbo a la residencia.

Kagome necesitaba saber que sucedía; su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, pero más que saber cómo había escapado de la cabaña donde había estado cautiva por días, más que saber por qué todo su cuerpo estaba magullado, más que saber que hacía en ese lugar, necesitaba saber si Inuyasha estaba bien, por ello debía volver.

– Madre, que haces aquí afuera, padre te regañará si sabe que saliste, tu cuerpo aún no está bien, entonces porque sigues siendo rebelde. – se escuchó la jovial y amable voz masculina.

– Yo, solo salí un momento, estaba tan feliz al ver llegar a Kagome. – susurró. La azabache se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en la boca de la mujer. – Ven hijo, solo será un minuto, ¿sí?. – repitió, el hombre se colocó lentamente su zapato de calle y caminó en dirección a ambas mujeres bajando por los peldaños de la residencia.

Kagome detalló al hombre era apuesto, vestía un kimono azul, sus cabellos eran largos y de color marrón, los que mantenía amarrados en una coleta alta, su sonrisa apacible, le daba una apariencia casi aniñada.

– Ya estoy aquí madre, ahora entremos, mantente acostada, reposa por favor, hasta que tu salud vuelva. – expuso el hombre sujetando a la mujer por los brazos.

– Kagome, el es mi hijo Akitoki Hojo. – musitó.

– Hola. – saludó la azabache amablemente, debía irse de ese lugar, debía volver junto a Inuyasha, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, por lo que había decidido preguntar a esas personas. El hombre respondió el saludo en un tímido susurro.

– Hijo, ella es la sacerdotisa de la que te hable; es la mujer con quien te casarás. – expuso "presentándolos".

Continua…

Hola, hola, primero que nada quiero agradecer como siempre a las personas que leen lo que escribo y me dejan sus comentarios; en verdad me hacen muy feliz. Amo cada review es fascinante leerlos, pues a cada uno generó un sentimiento diferente el capítulo, unos se enojan, otros se frustran. Es maravilloso poder escribir y frustrarme yo, enojarme con los personajes y que ustedes también puedan sentirse de ese modo, hace que de alguna forma me sienta conectada con ustedes.

Sé que la historia tomó un giro raro, hasta a mí que lo escribí me sorprendió al releerlo, pero espero que continúen leyendo el fic hasta el final y les guste este capi.

Atte.

Mizune - Mei


	21. Chapter 21

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

X.X.X.X: cambio de escena

Flash Back: escena retrospectiva

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capítulo 21

Kagome miró a la mujer con la mandíbula desencajada, mientras la expresión del hombre se volvió sombría.

– Madre, ya hablamos de eso. – musitó el hombre regañándola, la señora tan solo sonrió.

– Si, ya lo hablamos, pero yo nunca dije que desistía de mis planes. – expuso la mujer. – Vamos Kagome, entremos, toma un baño, come y luego duerme, por la noche planearemos lo necesario para la boda. – agregó. Kagome había quedado en shock después de escucharla, su cerebro no procesaba todo lo que la mujer decía.

– Casarme, yo…no puedo. – susurró saliendo del trance finalmente.

– Tranquila, mi madre solo está desvariando, ella está muy enferma y los delirios a veces son frecuentes. – expuso el hombre.

– ¡No me trates como una loca!, sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo. – regañó la mujer.

– Si no quieres que te trate como una loca no te comportes como una. – musitó el hombre elevando la voz.

– Akitoki Hojo, no te atrevas a hablarme así, soy tu madre, respétame. – regañó. El hombre suspiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

– Lo siento, madre. – se disculpó volviendo a la actitud sumisa. – pero, ya lo hablamos, es una tontería que quieras casarme con una sacerdotisa; no es verdad que nuestra familia esta maldita, no es verdad que necesitemos esto, además tu sabes que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, así que madre, aunque te ame mucho y te respete, no puedo aceptar esto. – aseguró dando la espalda a las mujeres y volviendo a la residencia con pasos decididos.

– Yo…me iré, lo…siento…pero…– tartamudeó Kagome sin saber que más decir.

– No puedes irte, debes quedarte pequeña, mi tonto hijo tarde o temprano aceptará. – aseguró.

– Pero…yo…no puedo casarme…yo amo a otra persona. – confesó en un susurro.

– Tsk, tengo suficiente con los berrinches de mi hijo, entra, ya pagamos por ti a tu abuela y a tu padre, tú ya no puedes oponerte a esto, ha sido un arreglo entre familias. – aseguró.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kikyo giró medio cuerpo y sonrió levemente; Inuyasha tenía una expresión afligida, por lo que volvió un paso.

– Se que te sientes mal, pero pronto tus heridas sanaran. – musitó. – ya han dejado de perseguirnos, así que puedes relajarte, finalmente podremos ser felices. – agregó.

– ¿Han dejado de perseguirnos?. – indagó confundido.

– Si, los hombres que envió mi padre para perseguirnos, no recuerdas que escapé de casa para vivir juntos, mi padre envió cazadores y monjes tras nosotros, ellos te hirieron, estuve preocupada toda una semana por ti, pensando que morirías. – expuso.

– Eso…no, de eso ya han pasado más de cincuenta años, tu….tu me abandonaste, al final no huiste conmigo. – susurró confundido. – Kagome, dime ¿dónde está Kagome?. – indagó.

– Ya te lo dije, no sé quién es esa persona, deja de mencionarla por favor; he dejado todo por ti, porque te amo y quiero estar a tu lado, por favor, vuelve a ser como eras antes. – susurró. – No sé si esa Kagome fue una alucinación pasajera, una persona creada por los delirios de la fiebre, pero te pido, deja de pensar en ella. – agregó suavemente.

– ¡Mientes!, Kagome existe, ella es tu nieta, es la descendencia que tuviste con Onigumo. – aseguró frustrado elevando la voz.

– ¿Nieta?, ¿te parece que estoy en edad de tener nieta?. – indagó. El hombre la miró fijamente, él sabía que no tenía sentido, Kikyo estaba tan joven como él la recordaba, pero se rehusaba a creer que Kagome no existía. – Inuyasha, no quiero pelear, ahora que finalmente podemos estar juntos, solo quiero que seamos felices. – susurró. Inuyasha la miró fijamente. Cuando ella dio la espalda y abandonó el lugar.

– Mientes, Kagome si existe. – repitió afligido. Recordó cada sonrisa, recordó su voz, recordó sus besos. Olfateó el aire desesperado buscando la más mínima esencia de Kagome, que pudiera tranquilizar su corazón, pero no pudo percibir nada. Cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Kikyo, Inuyasha la miró fijamente.

– Ya están secos, ¿quieres que te ayude a vestir o puedes hacerlo solo?. – indagó mostrando las ropas. Inuyasha sintió las cálidas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro al ver el Hitoe y el blanco Kosode en las manos de Kikyo; recordaba que esa prenda había dado a la azabache, recordaba a la mujer vistiéndola, o al menos eso creía, ya no sabía que era cierto, o que era mentira.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome no había parado de llorar desde que la habían arrastrado hasta la habitación, no quería estar en ese lugar, pero habían puesto tranca a la puerta. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado, había forcejeado con la señora y otro hombre mientras la arrastraban a la residencia y algo en su estómago, la había hecho subyugar, un terrible y agobiante dolor.

Desató el listón del kimono con dificultar y vio espantada una venda ensangrentada cubriendo su estómago, la quitó con cuidado y cuando finalmente estuvo la herida a la vista de la mujer gimió angustiada.

Flash back.

Kagome estaba por desfallecer, hacía varios días que estaba en esa cabaña, amarrada y sin comer, todo su cuerpo se negaba a seguir en pie por lo que se dejó caer quedando sentada y con los brazos colgados por los grilletes. La puerta se abrió y Kagome tembló en su sitio, pero no se movió. Ya no tenía fuerzas.

– _Solo me quedan tres días antes que Kikyo vaya a la cabaña, me matará cuando vea el cadáver de Inuyasha, necesito la perla ya_. – Pensó desesperado el hombre mirando a la débil mujer.– Kagome. – susurró arrodillándose frente a ella. – bebe un poco. –agregó acercando un vaso a su boca. Por todos esos días no había comido pero si bebido agua dos o tres veces al día, dependiendo del humor de su captor. La mujer abrió la boca y el hombre sonrió mientras la hacía beber. Los minutos pasaron lentamente pronto Kagome empezó a sentirse mareada y su boca la sentía algo entumecida. – Kagome, ¿estás bien?. – escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su captor.

– No sé, me siento un poco mareada. – gimió.

– Tranquila, estarás bien, ¿sabes que es la perla de Shikon?. – indagó.

– Si. – susurró en trance.

– ¿Sabes dónde está?. – preguntó nuevamente.

– Mi abuela la tiene, hace mucho tiempo ya no la veo, ya te dije, no sé donde está. – susurró. – pero...la perla, ya no es rosa, es negra. – agregó.

– ¿Negra?, ¿estás segura?. – indagó.

– Si, cuando vi la perla la última vez era negra, mi abuela está muy enojada, no sé qué sucede, pero está gritando que ya no puede purificarla. – comentó en un murmullo. – No quiero ver a mi abuela triste, por eso la abrazo. – relató como si se estuviera viendo.

– ¿Y qué sucedió cuando la abrazaste?. – preguntó.

– Al tocar la perla una pequeña parte brilla. – susurró.

– Tú, ¿puedes purificarla?. – indagó.

– No lo sé, yo…– susurró. – Ahhh…duele, duele, abuela duele, mi estómago. – gritó desesperada asustando al joven

– ¿Qué?. – indagó confundido. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de la impresión cuando una idea surcó su mente, acercó una mano al borde de la prenda que llevaba la mujer y la levantó, ella se removió gimoteando que la soltara, pero el hombre simplemente quedó en shock al ver la cicatriz en el abdomen.

End flash back

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kikyo colocó ambas ropas sobre los muslos masculinos mientras se arrodillaba frente a este.

– Porque lloras mi amor, aún duele mucho. – susurró limpiando las lágrimas gentilmente.

– Yo…Kikyo, de donde sacaste esta ropa. – musitó desesperado.

– Lo siento, pero tuve que desvestirte, habías transpirado mucho por la fiebre, así que te la saqué para lavarla. – explicó.

– Pero mi Kosode lo tenía Kagome, como es que tu…– susurró.

– ¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!, nuevamente Kagome, deja de hablar de ella. – gritó. Inuyasha la miró perplejo por unos segundos. – Me hiere, no quiero que pienses en otra, yo…te acepte como hanyo, dejé de ser una sacerdotisa para estar a tu lado, abandoné a mi familia, y ahora tu solo hablas de otra mujer. – susurró. Inuyasha se sintió el peor ser del mundo al ver la acuosa mirada de la mujer, cosa que nunca antes había visto, lo conmovió.

– _Soy un tonto y si es verdad que estuve inconsciente una semana, si en verdad me hirieron y solo imaginé a Kagome, eso tiene sentido_. – analizó en pensamientos mientras la miraba. – Yo…discúlpame, no quise lastimarte, ya no hablaré de ello, quizás es como tú dices, solo una alucinación pasajera. – susurró agachando la cabeza.

– Perdón, no quise gritarte. – susurró la mujer.

– Feh. – masculló restándole importancia. Kikyo lo miró por varios segundos, y se sintió herida al verlo triste por lo que se acercó con intención de volver a besarlo pero él desvió levemente la cabeza recibiendo el beso en la mejilla.

– _Ya volverás a rogarme un beso_. – pensó furiosa. –Quieres salir a dar un paseo, quizás sentir el sol, te haga recuperar fuerzas. – ofreció disfrazando su enojo.

– Pero…y el campo de energía, sabes que yo no puedo salir. – susurró.

– ¿Campo de energía?. – indagó. – ahhh…el campo que coloqué el día que llegamos para protegernos, al día siguiente lo saqué, claro que puedes salir. – aseguró.

Inuyasha la miró por un segundo completamente asombrado, y pronto intentó incorporarse pero fracasó. Kikyo sonrió.

– Vístete primero y luego salgamos, te ayudaré a incorporarte. – ofreció. Inuyasha asintió, por un segundo se sintió emocionado y ansioso.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Dos golpes en la puerta alertaron a la mujer por lo que prontamente se acomodó el kimono y cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a la mujer de mediana edad se encogió en la cama.

– ¿Pudiste descansar?. – indagó "dulcemente", Kagome simplemente asintió, ya había aprendido a ser sumisa con sus anteriores captores. – bajemos a cenar. – musitó a lo que la azabache asintió nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron frente a la mesa Kagome detalló a los dos hombres presentes, primero al joven que ya conocía (era con quien debía casarse) y otro hombre de edad más avanzada.

– Así que ella es la sacerdotisa quien salvará a la familia. – comentó el hombre mayor con un dejo de burla en su voz.

– Kagome, saluda, él es Kouta, pronto será tu suegro. – musitó. Kagome simplemente hizo una leve reverencia al señor soportando el lacerante dolor abdominal.

– Tsk. – masculló entre dientes el joven por lo que Kagome desvió la mirada en dirección a éste.

– El dinero que pidieron por ti fue excesivo, espero que al menos puedas darnos muchos nietos. – expuso el hombre y Kagome sintió el estómago revuelto ante la idea, pero simplemente asintió. Vería la forma de huir, por lo que mantenerse en una posición dócil era lo mejor para tomarlos con la guardia baja.

Flash back

– Tu…la perla, esa vieja perversa la metió dentro de ti. – susurró el hombre mirando horrorizado la cicatriz. Kagome estaba mareada. La voz del hombre se escuchaba rara, como si tuviera eco. Pero pudo ver claramente como la punta de la flecha atravesaba el pecho del hombre y manchaba su ropa y cara con su sangre.

– Por eso dicen que no hay que criar cuervos, aún cuando te salve, aún cuando te alimente y te protegí, te atreviste a tocar lo único importante para mí Kohaku, te atreviste a usar el conjuro en Inuyasha, pese a que te advertí que no debía ser usado más de una vez por semana. – un gruñido tenebroso se escuchó y los ojos del hombre se abrieron con incredulidad.

– Kikyo, como… – gimió débilmente mientras la sangre llenaba su boca.

– Sabía que ocultabas algo, desde la última vez que dijiste que encontramos lo que buscábamos lo desconfié, tarde un poco en descifrarlo, pero para mala suerte tuya, lo hice y pude salvar a Inuyasha. – expuso. Kagome reaccionó al nombre y sonrió levemente, estaba aliviada.

– Yo…necesitaba vengarme, sabía que nunca me entregarías la perla como me prometiste…yo debía convertirme en Youkai. – susurró. – Aún no puedo morir, la perla, yo la conseguiré. – agregó en un murmuro.

– Pudiste vivir como humano, si te quedabas como mi sirviente vivirías tranquilo. – expuso fríamente.

– Debía vengarme del Youkai que mató a toda mi familia, lo sabes. – gruñó.

– Ahora irás con tu familia, puedes descansar, tu venganza ha terminado. – susurró, cuando el hombre se desplomó sobre el suelo. Kikyo caminó hasta estar a un lado de Kagome, se agachó y elevó el mentón femenino.– Hola mi pequeña, perdón por llegar tarde, ¿has sufrido mucho verdad?. – musitó "dulcemente".

End Flash back

Kagome tembló cuando los recuerdos perdidos la embargaron, y volvió al sentir el lacerante dolor en el estómago, intuía que el hombre había puesto algo en la bebida que le había dado, pues lo rostros y las voces se deformaban volviéndolo aún más terrorífico. Aún cuando la había capturado, él no la había lastimado, le había puesto los grilletes, si, pero teniéndola a su merced para conseguir información no había hecho más que preguntar una y otra vez, no merecía morir de aquella forma.

– Siéntate. – ordenó la mujer a Kagome quien estaba desorientada, ella lo cumplió. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, sujetó su cabeza ya no queriendo recordar, un gimoteo salió de su garganta y los tres la miraron sorprendidos.

Flash back

Kagome abrió los ojos y lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos al recordar "la cirugía", a la que había sido sometida. Su abuela había traído a un hombre extraño, si mal no recordaba lo llamaba Suikotsu, él había sacado de su estómago la perla de Shikon.

– _Debo marcharme antes que llegue_. – pensó, estaba acostada en el suelo; miró donde anteriormente estaba el cuerpo del joven y ya no estaba, ni siquiera había sangre que delatara lo sucedido. – _siempre fuiste una mentirosa, me dijiste que no podía apuntar nunca mis fechas hacia un humano, te admiraba_. – agregó en pensamientos llorando de impotencia al no poder pararse, todo su cuerpo se sentía paralizado, no podía hablar pero agradecía que finalmente tampoco sentía dolor, el hombre llamado Suikotsu, le había inyectado algo antes de la extracción. La puerta se abrió por lo que aterrada la mujer cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormida.

– En verdad es ella, pensé que nunca más la vería. – se escuchó un murmuro masculino. Kagome sintió su corazón duplicar los latidos al reconocer la voz, había extrañado tanto escucharlo, además se sentía muy aliviada, sabiendo que él estaba bien.

– Si, la encontré, pero lamentablemente muy tarde. – pronunció "triste" la mujer. – Es muy difícil decirte esto, pero…Kagome, ella, todo este tiempo ha sido prisionera de un Youkai, él…ha mancillado su cuerpo, yo…lo maté y pude rescatarla, pero…todo lo que hizo a Kagome ya no puedo borrarlo. – susurró.

– _Mentirosa._ – pensó Kagome con frustración.

– Mi Kagome, mi pequeña hija, perdóname, no pude encontrarte antes, todo lo que has sufrido hubiera preferido mil veces sufrirlo yo. – susurró el hombre acercándose y arrodillándose a un lado del cuerpo de la azabache. Kagome sintió las lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro, y su corazón se oprimió más.

– Perdóname hijo, fue culpa mía, me descuide un momento, no pensé que un Youkai la secuestraría. – se "disculpó" Kikyo.

– Traeré un carruaje para llevarla a casa, cuídala madre. – musitó el hombre limpiándose sus lágrimas y parándose.

– Yo…se que estás sufriendo, y no es un buen momento ahora, pero quería decirte que la familia Akitoki desea formalizar el matrimonio pactado, y ahora que Kagome ha vuelto creo que lo mejor será…– susurró.

– Me niego. – musitó enojado el hombre, cortando la frase de la mujer.

– Pero hijo, piénsalo, Kagome ya ha pasado la edad para casarse y además ya no conserva su pureza. – comentó.

– _No quiero padre, no la escuches_. – pensó la mujer aterrada, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

– No me importa, recién la recupero, no la perderé. – susurró aliviando a la azabache.

– Piénsalo hijo, ella luego querrá una familia, esta podría ser su última oportunidad, nadie querrá tomar como esposa a una mujer ultrajada. – comentó la mujer antes que el hombre furioso abandonara la cabaña.

End flash back

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos cuando el sol le dio de lleno, su cuerpo sufrió por la repentina acción y trastabillo, pero como Kikyo lo tenía sujeto sobre sus hombros no cayó. El hombre sonrió al sentir la candidez sobre su cuerpo, era maravilloso poder percibir el olor al bosque, poder sentir el sol y el viento acariciando su piel.

– Huele tan bien. – susurró, aspirando el aroma.

El ruido de galopes de caballos llamó la atención del ojidorado y se puso en posición de ataque, pero cuando un olor tan conocido llegó a sus sentidos, quedó petrificado.

Continua…

Hola, hola, ven que últimamente estoy bien portada y actualizo pronto jeje. Se que es una forma un tanto confusa de leer con tantos cambios de escenas y flash back, pero tolérenme ¿si?, es que quiero dividir los cuadros para que imaginen lo que pasaron los personajes el tiempo que estén separados. Es la forma como me sale natural escribirlo, en este momento.

Un millón de gracias por los reviews del capi anterior, algunos me tomaron por sorpresa, otros me alegraron mucho, pero como siempre todos me encantaron, así que gracias, espero que les guste el capi y nos leemos próximamente, o eso espero XD.

Mizune - Mei


	22. Chapter 22

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

X.X.X.X: cambio de escena

Flash Back: escena retrospectiva

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capítulo 22

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron con asombro e incredulidad al percibir el aroma de Kagome, y más aún al saber que no era el dulce aroma de la mujer cuando estaba feliz, nerviosa o enojada, tampoco el picante y delicioso olor de su excitación, su olfato pudo detectar sangre, por lo que todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

– ¿Qué sucede?. – indagó Kikyo extrañada cuando él dio un paso.

– Suéltame. – gruñó, bajando sus brazos de los hombros de la mujer pero trastabilló y cayó. – ¡Kuso!. – gruñó frustrado mientras incrustaba sus garras en la tierra. Kikyo se agachó queriendo ayudarlo. – ¡No me toques!. – exclamó furioso poniéndose dificultosamente en pie.

Los galopes se escuchaban cada vez más cerca por lo que el hombre caminó tambaleante en dirección a éste. Inuyasha abrió los brazos esperando ser impactado de lleno por el carruaje pero el jinete se detuvo al ver al hombre antes de arrollarlo.

– ¿Qué te sucede, acaso estás loco?. – gritó el hombre furioso. Inuyasha lo ignoro y caminó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió hacia atrás de los caballos siguiendo el olor a sangre. Abrió la puerta y el olor le dio de lleno en el rostro. Pero estaba vació.

– La mujer, ¿Dónde está la mujer?. – indagó en un grito y se sintió por un momento fortalecido o más bien fue la frustración lo que lleno de adrenalina su cuerpo pues en un segundo ya estaba frente al hombre.

– Yo, la lleve donde me dijeron. – expuso.

– ¿Donde es eso?– gruñó.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome después de recordarlo todo, no había podido parar de llorar, su cuerpo dolía, pero hería más la traición de sus seres queridos, pues no solo su abuela la había traicionado, también lo había hecho su padre.

– ¡Deja de llorar de una vez!. – ordenó finalmente alterada la mujer. Pero Kagome simplemente no podía detenerse, más bien el llanto solo podía intensificarse. – ¿Piensas que esto logrará algo?, ¿Piensas que las cosas se solucionan llorando?. – indagó elevando una ceja completamente fastidiada. Todos quedaron en silencio; en la sala solo se podía escuchar el llanto agónico de la mujer, lo que en cierta forma inquietaba a los demás, pues no querían verse como viles torturadores.

– Tú también lloraste bastante, cuando nos casamos. – expuso Kouta. A lo que la mujer mordió sus labios.

– Lo sé, por eso se lo digo, llorar no impedirá que suceda lo inevitable. – aseguró.

– Madre, hablemos de ello mañana. – susurró Hojo, pidiéndole implícitamente que dejara la discusión, todos sabían que no era el momento correcto para hablar, pero también sabían que no había otro momento.

– La boda se celebrará mañana, ya todo está listo, así que es mejor que lo acepte de una vez, y tú también acéptalo de una vez y deja de actuar como un maldito niño. – gruñó la mujer. Eso logró que finalmente el llanto de la mujer cesara abruptamente.

– Yo…no me casaré. – tartamudeó entre sollozos Kagome. – ¡entiéndelo de una vez, no me casaré…primero prefiero morir! – agregó elevando un poco la voz aunque pronunciándolo entrecortadamente. La mujer lo miró enojada y antes que pudiera hablar, la voz del hombre mayor se escuchó.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha miraba al hombre con una expresión terrorífica, por lo que éste relataba hasta el mínimo detalle, de lo que había hecho y como había "ayudado" a la señora para llevar a la mujer a una habitación. El ojidorado sentía su sangre fluir entre sus venas como si fueran un combustible que recorría su cuerpo encendiéndolo y las ansias de matar lo carcomían. Tomó al Hombre por el costado de su ropa y sin dificultad lo echo sobre la hierba a varios metros del carruaje, por lo que este gimió de dolor.

– Inuyasha, ¿qué sucede, que haces?. – indagó Kikyo interviniendo finalmente y cuando vio al hombre lo reconoció inmediatamente pero para su fortuna él no la reconoció, pues ella ya no era la anciana que él conocía.

– No digas mi nombre, maldita mentirosa. – gruñó.

– Yo…– susurró asustada al ver la expresión terrorífica en el rostro del hombre.

– Hace una semana, ¿cómo te atreviste a decirme que solo fue una semana?, ¿cómo te atreviste a decirme que Kagome no existe?. – indagó en un gruñido.

– Inuyasha, no sé de qué me hablas. – susurró fingiendo inocencia.

– Yo…soy el tonto por creer en la reina de la mentira. – susurró.

– Mi amor, ¿qué sucede, nuevamente te sientes mal, la fiebre volvió?. – indagó logrando una risa burlona.

– ¡Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras!. – gritó. – para ti que estuviste afuera quizás pudo haberse sentido como una semana, pero para mí que estuve adentro, luchando desesperado, como un animal enjaulado esos cincuenta años que me tuviste como tu prisionero fueron como un siglo, como te atreviste a jugar con ello ¡cómo te atreviste a mentirme!. – gritó furioso.

– Yo…en verdad no sabía que decirte, si te decía la verdad, sabía que no me perdonarías. – susurró finalmente olvidando su inocente actitud e inmediatamente una lagrima surco su rostro.

– Te habría perdonado, yo…podía perdonarte lo que sea. – susurró dolido el ojidorado.

– Tu…me orillaste a mentirte...sabes que el día que te encontré…en la cabaña desangrándote, yo…me había animado finalmente a contarte todo y pedir tu perdón, pero…– susurró.

– Keh, ahora yo soy el culpable y tú la víctima. – gruñó sarcástico.

– Lo eres, sabes cómo me sentí al escucharte decir "creo que también te amo, Kagome". – susurró entre sollozos, el ojidorado abrió los ojos impresionado. – por cincuenta años, luche por volver a tu lado y cuando finalmente podía hacerlo, escuché eso ¿Qué querías que haga?. – agregó. Inuyasha estaba en shock, mientras miraba el rostro pálido.

– Tú rehiciste tu vida, elegiste tu camino. – susurró el hombre sin desmentir las palabras dichas por la mujer.

– ¡No!, yo no elegí nada. – gritó eufórica.

Flash Back

El campo de protección cubría la cabaña, la mujer sabía que eso ayudaría a que pasara desapercibido, y con ello estarían seguros, pero algo en su interior estaba agitado, ella, no había podido despedirse de su hermana menor, no quería preocuparla, por lo que rápidamente se perdió entre los árboles corriendo rumbo al templo.

– Solo me despediré y volveré, espera por mi Inuyasha. – susurró. Quince minutos después, su antiguo hogar se veía a lo lejos. Kikyo se escondió recorriendo cautamente entre los pasillos que bien conocía y caminó hasta la habitación de su hermanita. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente e inmediatamente el agónico sollozo la recibió al ingresar en el espacio. Detalló la habitación buscando desesperada algo extraño pero solo estaba el tembloroso cuerpo de su hermana sobre el futón

– Kaede. – susurró arrodillándose a un costado del futón, ella levantó el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sonrió al verla. – ¿Qué sucede, porque lloras?. – indagó dulcemente.

– Hermana, yo….estaba tan asustada, papá…me dijo que yo debería casarme con Onigumo…que yo sería la protectora de la perla, pero…– susurró. Kikyo miró espantada a su hermana, no podía concebir la macabra idea de su padre. Su hermanita apenas había cumplido diez años, quien en su sano juicio haría algo así a una niña.

– Tranquila, espérame aquí, iré a hablar un minuto con nuestro padre. – susurró. Caminó a pasos decididos rumbo a la habitación de su padre y abrió la puerta ruidosamente.

– Padre, acaso se ha vuelto loco. – gruñó y su furia aumentó al ver al terrateniente Onigumo en ese lugar tomando sake con su padre mientras sonreía hipócritamente.

– Ohhh…has venido más rápido de lo que pensé. – aseguró. – Y no estoy loco, solo que es un honor ser protectores de la perla de Shikon, si la sacerdotisa mayor del tempo, "no puede", es obvio que lo haga la siguiente. – expuso fríamente antes de beber nuevamente de la pequeña taza blanca.

– Pero…Kaede solo es una niña, además no será solo la protectora de la perla también deberá casarse, ¡todo esto es una locura!. – gritó frustrada.

– Entonces, estás diciendo que tomaras su lugar. – expuso el hombre de avanzada edad, quien mostraba una sonrisa igual de tenebrosa que Onigumo.

End Flash Back

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome estaba nerviosa, ese hombre quien la miraba con una expresión gélida la intimidaba. Él la había llevado hasta su despacho para hablar, pero ella prefería salir nuevamente al comedor y sentirse segura al ver el rostro afable del joven y a la mujer mayor, que si bien era hiriente, se notaba que era una buena persona a diferencia de ese hombre.

– Dijiste que no te casarías, ¿piensas aun que puedes elegir?. – indagó.

– No me casaré. – retó inmediatamente la mujer.

– Entiendo, entonces como hacemos, sabes todo el dinero que pague por ti. – expuso.

– Eso no importa, hablaré con mi padre, él le devol…– aseguró la mujer pero no pudo terminar la frase al escuchar la sombría risa masculina.

– Devolverá lo que entregue, eso será imposible, pues no le entregue dinero directamente, más bien perdoné una deuda millonaria. – aseguró.

– Eso no importa, mi padre tiene mucho dinero, no tienes de que preocuparte, él te pagará lo que sea. – susurró pero el hombre sonrió siniestramente.

– Su pequeña hija huyó y el gasto hasta lo que no tenía para buscarla. – comentó. Los ojos de Kagome se ampliaron por el asombro. – ¿puedes creer que en cuatro años se puede perder la fortuna de una vida?. – preguntó mordaz.

– No, mi padre, él…– susurró impresionada.

– El contrató a muchos hombres para buscarte, se obsesionó y cuando ya no le quedaba con que pagar, recurrió a mí. Hace varios años habíamos convenido casar a nuestros hijos, por lo que cuando vino por mi ayuda se refirió a ti, como la prometida de mi hijo. – comentó divertido. Kagome estaba en shock no sabía que decir o pensar. – El precio que pague por ti, fue devolverle el templo, entonces repíteme pequeña Kagome ¿Crees que aún puedes elegir?. – agregó ampliando su macabra expresión.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

El desgarrador llanto de Kikyo logró que el ojidorado calmara un poco sus instintos asesinos.

– Yo…en verdad lo único que quería era volver a tu lado, en verdad te amaba y te extrañaba cada día. – susurró entre sollozos. – perdóname por favor, estaba acorralada, no sabía qué hacer, no podía dejar que mi pequeña hermana soportara tal castigo, por eso acepte casarme, pensé que solo sería por un tiempo, un pequeño tiempo para ti que tienes una vida longeva. – susurró.

– Fueron más de cincuenta años. – susurró ácidamente.

– ¡Lo sé!. – exclamó angustiada.

– Si me amabas y me extrañabas, entonces que, dirás que cada vez que te apareabas con Onigumo pensabas en mí. – masculló ácidamente. – debo ser feliz con ello. – agregó.

– No sabes lo que dices. – susurró. – por favor no hables de eso. – rogó. Inuyasha la miró contrariado, toda esa historia lo hería demasiado; no quería sentirse como se sentía en ese momento, como si ella fuera en verdad la víctima y él un insensible por no comprenderla.

– No hay nada más de lo que tengamos que hablar, se terminó Kikyo, no volverás a mentirme, no quiero volver a verte. – susurró finalmente.

– Yo…no pude volver, Onigumo él…me violó. – gimió. Inuyasha apretó sus manos dejándola en puño, no quería más caer ante las palabras de la mujer, pero podía palpar su dolor. – cada noche estaba aterrada mientras rogaba que no volviera, no podía evitarlo, él era fuerte. – susurró. – y no, no pensaba que eras tú el que me poseía cuando él lo hacía, sabía que tú nunca me lastimarías así, pero sí rogaba porque fueras a salvarme. – gimió llorando amargamente.

– Por qué no lo dejaste todo y huiste, podías haber traído a Kaede. – susurró sintiéndose levemente culpable.

– Tenía miedo. – susurró, a Inuyasha le sorprendió esas palabras, la Kikyo que él conocía nunca había temido. – Cuando finalmente decidí huir, cuando agarré suficiente coraje, me enteré que estaba embarazada, mi mundo terminó en ese momento, llevaba en mi vientre un hijo del peor demonio. – susurró. Inuyasha quedó en silencio mirándola, ella lloraba desgarradoramente por lo que el hombre comprendió que sufría, se acercó y la abrazó dulcemente ella correspondió al abrazo mientras lloraba más audiblemente contra el pecho del ojidorado.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome miró el hermoso lugar y sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, todo estaba bellamente decorado, en una parte del boque, había un hermoso claro, en ese lugar habían puesto una enorme alfombra y sobre estas sillas y al final una pequeña tarima se alzaba.

La mujer miró el kimono matrimonial y sintió su corazón encogerse mientras miraba el blanco que simbolizaba la pureza y el rojo que a criterio de la mujer significaba su sangre, su dolor.

Observó a los invitados que podían ser contados con una sola de sus manos y al hombre frente de la tarima, caminó lentamente en dirección a éste.

Continua…

Hola, he intentado actualizar lo más rápido que he podido, como gratitud a sus hermosos comentarios, gracias por continuar leyendo la historia y también por hacerme saber lo que piensan de ella.

Espero que pasen un rato agradable de lectura, y si pueden comenten ¿sí?

Las Quiere

Mizune - Mei


	23. Chapter 23

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

X.X.X.X: cambio de escena

Flash Back: escena retrospectiva

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capítulo 23

Los brazos de Inuyasha estrecharon más el cuerpo femenino brindándole una cálida sensación.

– En verdad me duele mucho todo lo que has vivido, yo…hubiere preferido que hayas rehecho tu vida y hubieras sido dichosa. – susurró. La mujer se apretó más a su pecho mientras sollozaba. – Deseo que a partir de ahora seas feliz, te perdono por todo. – agregó en un murmullo.

– Inuyasha. – gimió ella feliz. Despegando su rostro del pecho masculino y fijando su mirada en el rostro del hombre.

– Busca tu felicidad, y yo buscaré la mía. – musitó el hombre.

– ¿Eso…que quiere decir?. – indagó cuando el hombre se separó lentamente del abrazo.

– Que te perdono, pero ya no te amo. – aseguró tajante el hombre y los labios de la mujer temblaron en repuesta. – Yo amo…– agregó.

– No lo digas por favor. – rogó. Inuyasha vio el rostro compungido de la mujer y decidió darle ese último regalo, callar.

– Debo irme. – aseguró dando la espalda. – Levántate tú me llevaras. – gruñó al hombre quien había permanecido inerte luego de tres intentos de fuga bien controlados por miradas y gruñidos amenazadores.

– Inuyasha, piénsalo bien, Kagome solo es una ilusión pasajera, por cincuenta años me has amado, ¿crees poder olvidarme tan fácilmente?. – musitó. – Quédate por favor, haré lo que sea porque seamos felices, haré lo que quieras con tal de tenerte. – agregó. Inuyasha sonrió ácidamente, después de las palabras de la mujer la decisión de un último regalo le pareció demasiado bondadosa, ella no lo merecía, lo mínimo que debía, era pagar por un día los cincuenta años de sufrimiento.

– Sabes Kikyo, es cruel que lo diga, pero ahora en verdad creo que nunca te ame, me sentí conmovido y feliz, porque un humano me tendió la mano cuando todos los demás me rechazaban, me sentí dichoso cuando dijiste quererme, solo sentía gratitud por tus palabras y tu aceptación, nunca fue amor. – comentó.

– No digas eso, tú me amabas, aún me amas, solo que esa chiquilla, ha contaminado tu cabeza. – aseguró. Inuyasha la ignoró y ayudó al hombre a subir en el estrecho y largo asiento que unía los caballos y el carruaje y él se sentó a un lado del hombre, dio una última mirada a Kikyo antes de que el hombre empezara el veloz galope. – ¡Por favor Inuyasha, haré lo que quieras, por favor!. – gritó la mujer cando el jinete giró los caballos volviendo por el camino antes recorrido.

– Intenta ser feliz. – susurró Inuyasha mientras escuchaba los gritos de la mujer. Kikyo vio la espalda del hombre hasta que se perdió en el horizonte y recordó las palabras dichas por la sacerdotisa que le había entregado la perla, la perla de Shikon, nunca concede el deseo que se le pide, es una joya maldita. Ahí lo entendió, aun cuando había pedido ser joven nuevamente, su verdadero deseo era ser feliz con Inuyasha, ¿de que le servía la juventud en ese momento? ¿Debía pagar sus errores y vivir una vida entera sin él?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome estaba en trance, no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían ni si siquiera realizaba los actos necesarios para el rito, solo su cuerpo estaba ahí, su alma estaba muy, muy lejos de ese lugar al joven se lo notaba de igual forma, con un aspecto ojeroso y sin la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Alguien puso una pequeña copa en sus manos y ella miró el objeto fijamente, vio su rostro levemente reflejado en el líquido transparente.

– Bébelo. – escuchó decir a Kouta. Kagome lo miró fijamente y luego asintió. Los rayos del sol eran cada vez más anaranjados en el horizonte, el sol estaba por esconderse dando paso a la noche, había un viento fresco que meció sus cabellos, eso hubiera sido maravilloso si tan solo el hombre a su costado fuera otro.

– _Inuyasha._ – pensó por milésima vez, ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él y saber que nunca más lo vería lastimaba demasiado. Bebió lentamente y sintió el ardor del alcohol, la copa fue servida nuevamente y Kagome suspiró debía beber dos más, en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero al ver los ojos chocolates oscurecidos de Kouta no podía negarse, bebió la segunda copa y sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, la culminación de la ceremonia estaba tan cerca por lo que todo su cuerpo tembló.

El sonido de galopes de caballos se escuchó en el lugar y Kagome giró el rostro hacia un costado, manteniendo la copa en sus manos.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha escuchaba gemir al hombre en cada galope, sabía que se había excedido, él era un humano y quizás con ese golpe le había podido fracturar una costilla o algo así, pero en el momento de furia no había medido su fuerza.

– Oe, ¿estás bien?, ¿aún falta mucho?. – indagó Inuyasha y el hombre se encogió ligeramente en el asiento, mientras el ojidorado gruñó frustrado.

– Aún falta mucho, más de medio día de viaje. – susurró finalmente. Inuyasha se sintió impaciente, ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que el hombre finalmente habló. – Tú, ¿intentarás detener la boda?. – indagó dejando en shock al ojidorado.

– ¿Qué boda?. – inquirió eufórico.

– Pues, la boda…de la mujer que llevé a la casa Akitoki. – susurró tartamudeando levemente al ver la expresión terrorífica de Inuyasha.

– ¿Qué?. – indagó en shock.

– Pensé que ibas para eso, ella se negó a casarse, dijo que amaba a otro, por eso tuvimos que obligarla a ingresar en la residencia. – comentó.

– ¡Kuso!. – gruñó frustrado. – ¡detén el carruaje!. – Ordenó gritando. El hombre lo cumplió y nuevamente sintió terror al ver al ojidorado a un costado de él, pensaba que en ese momento había cavado su tumba.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome miró el carruaje con el corazón latiendo presurosamente, pero al ver los caballos blancos y el carruaje bellamente decorado, su corazón dio un vuelco, la ilusión que había tenido por un segundo se extinguió.

– _Eres una tonta Kagome, Inuyasha no va a venir, el no puede abandonar el campo, además si pudiera tampoco vendría, el no te ama_. – se reprendió en pensamientos auto flagelándose.

– Bébelo de una vez. – gruñó Kouta y Kagome no pudo evitar las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos mientras bebía la última copa y sellaba su condena. Miró a su costado al hombre que estaba enmudecido y cuando recibió el abrazo de su nueva "suegra", se sintió enferma.

– Preparé un carruaje, para que los lleve inmediatamente a su luna de miel, cuando vuelvan haremos la fiesta. – expuso la mujer cuando terminó el abrazo. – Ven un momento Kagome necesito que hablemos. – expuso, estirando de la azabache. Kagome simplemente se dejó arrastrar todo aquello era tan irreal.

– Felicidades hijo. – pronunció Kouta abrazando al joven, pero este ni respondió al hombre, estaba igual que Kagome, sin alma.

La mujer la llevó hasta un lugar apartado y unió ambas manos, con las de la azabache. Un minuto de silencio siguió a esa acción hasta que finalmente la mujer habló.

– Kagome, yo…se que en este momento me odias mucho. – susurró tartamudeando levemente. – Se que no comprendes del todo que está pasando, pero…quería decirte que todo mejorará. – agregó.

– Yo. – fue lo único que pudo gemir la azabache antes de llorar, la mujer liberó una de sus manos y limpió las lágrimas.

– Se que es difícil, pero te traje aquí para decirte algunas cosas que espero te ayuden un poco y que tu primera vez no sea como la mía. – masculló. – Mi hijo no es malo, es muy dulce, cuando te desvista solo no te resistas. – aconsejó. Kagome la miró con los ojos como platos. – será raro la primera vez que te toque. – expuso y sin proponérselo la azabache recordó al ojidorado. – no te asustes cuando sientas algo duro contra ti. – agregó. Todo eso solo lograba que recordara a Inuyasha y eso lograba que sus deseos de llorar se intensificaran. – Dolerá cuando entre en ti, solo relájate, no te resistas. – aconsejo en un murmullo. – Quería decirte todo esto porque a mí nadie me advirtió, me resistí y fueron los peores meses de mi vida, cuando aprendí a aceptarlo y a no resistirme, no fue tan malo, espero que a ti te tome menos tiempo comprenderlo. – agregó.

La mujer guardó silencio cuando Kouta y Hojo se acercaron, solamente dedicó una última mirada a Kagome antes de abrazar a su hijo y desear un feliz viaje.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha había tomado las riendas de los caballos, intentando de esa forma ir más rápido, pero simplemente el camino parecía interminable. El abrazador sol, lo cegaba por momentos y sentía su cuerpo entero adolorido, pero después de las palabras del hombre simplemente no podía detenerse, el no podía perder a Kagome.

– Estamos por llegar. – anunció el hombre e Inuyasha sintió su corazón oprimirse. Había sido el peor viaje de su vida, la frustración y la angustia lo carcomían; ya era de noche, había estado toda la tarde galopando, bajo el sol de verano, pero su cuerpo no se había rendido ante el dolor y el cansancio, necesitaba ver a Kagome.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Inuyasha corrió rumbo a la zona que le guiaba su olfato. Por consejo del hombre habían dejado el carruaje y los caballos antes de llegar a la residencia. Inuyasha sonrió aliviado cuando vio a la azabache siendo abrazada por una mujer, ella estaba bien y eso logró tranquilizarlo, dio un paso intentando acercarse, pero se detuvo cuando la mujer ingresó en el carruaje.

– Ya es tarde, la boda ha terminado. – susurró el hombre que lo acompañaba cuando vio al joven de cabellos chocolates ingresar en el mismo carruaje. El ojidorado vio con terror como el carruaje empezaba a moverse.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Kagome estaba asustada, más aún después de la charla con "su suegra", más al saber que estaría sola con ese hombre y que él pudiera intentar hacer lo mismo que Inuyasha había hecho; no quería, más bien no podía dejar que ese hombre borrara el camino que había trazado el ojidorado con sus besos y su toque. Desvió la mirada fijándola en el joven que miraba por la pequeña ventana, completamente ajeno a ella, eso la tranquilizó un poco, la indiferencia que demostraba el hombre hacia ella calmaba sus temores.

El suave trote de los caballos y el viento que ingresaba por la ventana era agradable. Kagome cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

– Yo…en verdad intenté evitar todo esto, lo siento. – susurró el hombre. Kagome abrió los ojos inmediatamente y los fijó en los del hombre que la miraba apenado. Él parecía un buen hombre y eso hacía que las cosas fueran peor.

– Lo sé. –susurró débilmente, ella había escuchado cuando él había enfrentado a su madre, sabía que esa unión tampoco hacía feliz al hombre, por lo que en cierta forma sentía empatía.

– Mi madre, ella…está muy enferma, un curandero le dijo a mi padre que ella estaba así, por que sobre nuestra familia había caído una maldición. – comentó. Kagome simplemente guardo silencio, esa clase de creencias era muy común, cuando ella vivía en el templo había oído muchas historias similares, aunque la mayoría de las veces eran estafa de curanderos o monjes inescrupulosos. – él dijo que si quería salvarla, solo había una forma, debía volverse familia con una sacerdotisa poderosa, con una que pueda purificar los espíritus malignos. – agregó. Kagome suspiró frustrada, ella no había sentido nada maligno en la residencia, bueno más bien nada sobrenatural, porque el señor kouta si exudaba maldad.

– Tú, ¿también crees en eso?. – susurró finalmente la mujer. El rostro del hombre se cubrió por una expresión dubitativa lo que contestó la interrogante de la mujer sin hacer falta las palabras.

– No importa lo que yo crea. – murmuró. – Simplemente haré lo que mi madre me pidió, así no tendré un peso en la conciencia si llegara a suceder algo. – agregó. Kagome asintió entendiendo las palabras del joven.

– ¿Entonces simplemente debo purificar el lugar?, ¿por cuánto tiempo deberé hacerlo?. – indagó.

– No es eso lo que mi madre me pidió. – aseguró. – ella quiere un nieto, uno que tenga poderes espirituales como tú, por eso me disculpo, pues acepté esa idea descabellada. – aseguró al tiempo que el carruaje se detuvo.

Continua…

Hola, hola sé que me odian XD, pero así continuaba la historia en mi cabeza, ya saben que no puedo desobedecer a mi inner jeje o me da luego un blanco terrible, me emociona lo rápido que he podido continuar, y también los comentarios que he recibido.

Hi-chan: siempre me dices que el capitulo es corto :,? Jeje discúlpame pero cuando lo inicie, me dije que esa sería el alma del fic, capítulos cortos que pudiera escribir y avanzar rápido empecé con la meta de 1000 palabras por capitulo, a veces creo que me he sentido sobornada y lo he hecho más largo, pues quiero agradarte, ya que te agradezco como a todas mi lectoras que te tomes el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y también de comentar.

Les agradezco en verdad por el apoyo, por eso todo el tiempo que me queda libre me dedico a escribir, para que puedan leer la continuación lo más rápido posible, espero estén bien y que nos leamos en el próximo capítulo.

Las quiere.

Mizune -Mei


	24. Chapter 24

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

X.X.X.X: cambio de escena

Flash Back: escena retrospectiva

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo. A partir de Aquí las cosas se pondrán un poco más intensas así que cumplo en advertirles.

Capítulo 24

Los pies de Kagome se negaron a moverse, mejor dicho todo su cuerpo quedó inerte mientras miraba a su costado; quedó impresionada cuando vislumbró la posada, era maravillosa, desde la entrada se podía apreciar la magnífica estructura bellamente decorada por faroles con luces multicolores.

– ¿Qué…hacemos aquí?. – indagó tartamudeando la mujer. El joven se giró, la miró inexpresivamente y pronto abrió la puerta del carruaje sin contestar. Kagome sintió escalofríos al apreciar la mirada que le dedicó "su esposo", se notó tan fría y oscurecida como la mirada de Kouta.

– Baja. – ordenó, mientras extendía una mano en dirección a la mujer para ayudarla a bajar. La mano temblorosa de la azabache fue sujetada por el hombre y Kagome se sintió sin fuerzas cuando sintió el suelo a sus pies. Un gemido de sorpresa abandonó la garganta femenina cuando creyó desfallecer y el joven la pegó a su cuerpo para darle estabilidad. Kagome miró el rostro de Hojo muy cerca del suyo e involuntariamente se sonrojó.

– Gra…cias. – tartamudeó y él por primera vez en horas sonrió amablemente.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Apenas el carruaje que transportaba a Kagome emprendió su marcha, Inuyasha había corrido rumbo a los caballos; se sentía cada vez peor, por lo que cayó abruptamente sobre el suelo y un feroz gruñido de impotencia se escuchó en el lugar; cargar con su peso le resultaba una verdadera tortura y gran hazaña. Hacía demasiado tiempo que su cuerpo le rogaba rendirse, era su voluntad la que lo obligaba a continuar. Se incorporó dificultosamente, rogando a su cuerpo un poco más de ayuda y tan pronto llegó a donde había amarrado los caballos los soltó presurosamente y subió al estrecho banco tomando las riendas.

Maldecía entre dientes; sus brazos dolían y su respiración era irregular, pero él no se detendría. Pasó a un lado del hombre con quien había venido, éste le grito improperios y también la palabra ladrón se escuchó como un silbido en el aire, pero a Inuyasha no le importó. Ese era su castigo para el hombre, por haber obviado la parte más importante cuando había relatado lo sucedido; si él le hubiere dicho desde el principio lo de la boda, no hubiere perdido tiempo con Kikyo. Entonces, quizás, él habría podría llegar a tiempo para evitar esa absurda boda o al menos antes que llevaran a Kagome, por lo que a criterio del ojidorado tomar "prestado" sus caballos y carruaje no era demasiado castigo.

Por más que hiciera galopar rápidamente a los caballos tardo varios minutos en aproximarse, estaba muy cerca, justo atrás del carruaje que llevaba a la mujer, no podía adelantarse a éste, ni tampoco hacer nada para detenerlos pues el camino era estrecho y solo cabía un carruaje, por lo que impaciente el ojidorado siguió la marcha lenta, intentando mantener la cercana distancia. Una vez que el carruaje se detuviera él haría su jugada.

Sin proponérselo el suave galope lo iba meciendo y no supo si fue el abrumador agotamiento lo que logró vencerlo y durmió o simplemente fue su cuerpo el que se rindió y quedó inconsciente. Pero pronto ya no pudo ver ni oír nada.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, mientras cabizbaja intentaba no mirar el futón matrimonial en el medio de la hermosa habitación; aún cuando las sábanas blancas daban un aire de simpleza, había sobre ésta pétalos de rosa blanca y roja que daban una sensación distinta y romántica. El hombre se mantenía en silencio también, como si analizara que debía hacer desde ese momento.

– Desvístete. – esas palabras dichas con una voz inmutable cortaron el silencio y lograron que la mujer soltara un gemido de susto. Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás negando con la cabeza. – ¿Entonces…quieres que lo haga yo?. – indagó fríamente.

– No…etto…desvestirme ¿para qué?. – susurró contrariada, su cuerpo entero temblaba en ese momento; temía a lo desconocido y también a esa mirada oscurecida que se posaba sobre ella eventualmente.

– Te lo dije antes, debemos dar un nieto a mi madre. – comentó cansinamente sin querer volver a discutir el mismo asunto.

– Esta bien ¿Pero por qué debo desvestirme?. – susurró la mujer logrando una sonora maldición del hombre.

– Entonces, ¿prefieres que yo me desvista primero?. – ofreció. Kagome negó efusivamente con la cabeza completamente horrorizada. Y cuando el dio un paso en su dirección ella dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro cuando el hombre avanzó nuevamente. Tan pronto se sintió acorralada contra la pared tembló asustada. Sintió la respiración del joven contra su cuello y luego como la piel de la zona era succionada.

– ¡No!, ¡aléjate!. – gritó empujándolo con fuerzas por el pecho y logrando que retrocediera un paso al tomarlo por sorpresa. Pero pronto Kagome lo vio acercarse nuevamente, invadiendo su espacio personal aún más que antes, sintió las manos del hombre en el listón que sujetaba su ropa, y cuando estiro de este la mujer intentó nuevamente apartarlo, pero él presionó más el cuerpo contra la pared.

– No quiero hacerlo de esta manera, no quiero lastimarte, así que deja de resistirte. – susurró. Cuando ella comenzó a removerse desesperada intentando huir.

Las palabras de "su suegra "entonces resonaron en la cabeza de la azabache como un eco o un recordatorio, ella le pedía que no se resistiera si su hijo intentaba desvestirla, pero Kagome no podía hacer otra cosa, su cuerpo entero lo rechazaba. Por lo que las lágrimas de frustración y miedo comenzaron a recorrer por su pálido rostro. Y cuando una mano se posó sobre sus senos aún cubiertos por el venaje gritó despavorida

– Por favor, por favor, ¡no me toques!. – rogó. El hombre suspiró profundamente y fijó sus ojos en los de la mujer. Ella temblaba, mientras sus ojos derramaban las gruesas lágrimas por lo que volvió a recuperar un poco de su buen juicio.

– Iré unos minutos al bar, aprovecha ese momento para tranquilizarte, deja de llorar, no me excita infringir dolor a otros, pero si debo hacerlo, lo haré. – musitó hablando con parsimonia mientras sus manos abandonaban el cuerpo de Kagome. Dio un paso rumbo a la salida, lo que tranquilizó a la mujer, pero ese sosiego solo duró un segundo pues las palabras del joven la devolvieron a la realidad rápidamente. – Cuando vuelva quiero que ya estés completamente desnuda, será mucho peor si no lo haces. – aseguró gélidamente.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha abrió los ojos e intentó fijar la mirada; todo era confuso, se sentía demasiado mareado para saber donde estaba, no recordaba en qué momento había quedado inconsciente, eso logró alterarlo, no sabía si habían sido segundos, minutos u horas de inconsciencia. Pronto su visión fue aclarándose, aún era de noche lo que agradecía a Kami.

– Kagome. – susurró. Olfateó el aire desesperado pero ningún aroma llegó a sus sentidos. – Kuso. – maldijo, no sabía si debía seguir el camino hacia el frente o retroceder, la frustración jugaba con sus nervios. – Tranquilízate y piensa, maldición, como te fuiste a dormir en este momento eres un inútil. – se reprochó en un gruñido. – Piensa, Piensa. – susurró mirando ambas alternativas intercaladamente.

Los caballos iban caminando lentamente, además estaba la situación estrecha del camino, y que todo lo que podía ver era un paisaje boscoso, por lo que apelando a su suerte el hombre tomó nuevamente las riendas y decidió seguir hacia el frente.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

La puerta se abrió y Kagome cerró los ojos; el tiempo que le había dado no había sido mucho, ni siquiera diez minutos; su cuerpo entero temblaba sobre el futón, aún no estaba lista, francamente creía que no podría estar lista aún si le diera días para ello. Había analizado mucho que hacer, lo primero que pensó fue huir, pero la puerta estaba trancada, luego miró por la ventana pero era muy estrecha para que ella pudiera salir por ahí, sin comentar que estaba en el segundo piso. Durante la boda se habían mantenido sumisa pensando en sus padres, pero en ese momento de terror, ni siquiera su "deber de hija" lograban aplacar su deseo de huir.

– Yo…– susurró aterrada. – No me lastimes por favor. – rogó. Kagome soltó un pequeño sollozo al sentir la presencia a su lado, no quería abrir los ojos, no había tenido el coraje de retirarse toda la ropa por lo que temía que él pudiera enojarse, ya que había quedado con ambas prendas interiores. Su cuerpo entero tembló cuando él acaricio su abdomen bordeando el improvisado vendaje que había puesto sobre su herida. La caricia ascendió lentamente sacando la respiración a la mujer. No se sentía mal, es más sentía una electrizante sensación.

Kagome se tensó cuando el hombre se incorporó y luego el sonido de la ropa cayendo al piso se escuchó. No quería ver, no quería que la tocara. Aún recordaba nítidamente lo sucedido una semana atrás, su cuerpo había respondido instintivamente al toque del ojidorado, le había encantado sentir su respiración, sus besos y sus caricias, no quería sentir lo mismo con ese hombre.

– Inuyasha. – gimió la mujer en un murmullo casi imperceptible, no sabía porque, pero en ese momento lo sentía todo perdido, como si después de esa día realmente nunca más iba a poder verlo, más que en la "boda", en ese momento estaba aterrorizada. El hombre lentamente se acostó a un lado de ella, acarició suavemente el brazo femenino desde la muñeca hasta los hombros. Kagome mordió sus labios para no proferir un gemido. Gemido que no pudo retener cuando de un sorpresivo movimiento él se posicionó sobre la mujer. Sintió la cálida piel sobre ella y la caliente respiración contra su cuello y cerró los ojos, esa vez se sentía extraño, él olor era diferente y también la respiración era otra, su cuerpo reconoció inmediatamente al otro por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente.

– Dejemos un pequeño regalo a tu esposo, pequeña bruja. – gruñó.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Los primeros rayos del sol se mostraban perezosos y en la residencia Akitoki ya todos estaban en movimiento; los sirvientes, traían todo lo utilizado en el bosque en la pequeña ceremonia del día anterior y lo acomodaban en el lugar al que pertenecían.

La señora de la casa estaba feliz, mientras observaba la amplia habitación que estaba siendo remodelada y donde dormirían los nuevos esposos.

– Señora, alguien la busca, dice que es urgente. – comentó uno de los empleados.

– ¿Es alguien que conozca?. – pregunta notoriamente preocupada, la palabra urgente nunca significaba algo bueno.

– Nunca antes la había visto, es una sacerdotisa, una muy bonita. – comentó el hombre, eso intrigó a la mujer quien dio la orden de acompañarla hasta el despacho de su esposo.

Los esposos Akitoki esperaban algo inquieto en el despacho; cuando la puerta se abrió revelando la esbelta y grácil figura de la mujer ambos se sorprendieron por el parecido de ésta, con la esposa de su hijo, pero por la mirada afilada y el rostro imperturbable prontamente, descartaron la idea que se tratara de la misma persona.

– Buenos días, me disculpo por inquietarlos tan temprano. – fueron las primeras palabras dichas por la mujer.

– No se preocupe, hacía rato que estamos despiertos. – comentó la señora. – Me dijeron que tenía un asunto urgente a tratar con nosotros, la escuchamos. – agregó mostrándose perturbada.

– No sabía si venir o no. – comentó la mujer intentando que su voz se oyera inocente. – Tampoco sé si es correcto decir lo que vine a comentarles. – agregó haciendo un gesto dubitativo.

– Si ya estás aquí, habla de una vez. – gruñó Kouta. La mujer sonrió siniestramente regocijándose de su plan y deleitándose por la "orden" antes de proseguir.

– Me enteré de la reciente boda de su hijo y quise pasar a felicitarlos. – comentó, el rostro del hombre expuso una expresión de fastidio luego de la frase y eso aumentó el júbilo de la mujer. – A decir verdad, conozco a la novia, por eso decidí venir, quería advertirles antes que sea tarde, la pequeña Kagome no es tan inocente como ustedes creen. – aseguró.

– ¿A que te refieres?. – indagó molesto el señor Kouta, visiblemente impaciente.

– Pues…creo que su hijo podría estar en peligro. – musitó. – Kagome, ella, en verdad es la mujer de un terrible demonio, me enteré que él venía hacia estos rumbos, no le gusto para nada que forzaran a su hembra a casarse. – expuso ante la horrorizada mirada de la señora Akitoki.

Continuaa…

Hola, Hola, primero que todo debo decirles como siempre un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me siento honrada y feliz al leerlos. He continuado fluidamente la historia, espero continuar del mismo modo, pero si me trabo un poco ténganme paciencia ¿si?.

Es un capítulo corto nuevamente jeje, pero ya no podía alargarlo, si pudiera pondría un emoticón llorando en esta parte, porque me esfuerzo pero solo puedo escribir hasta donde me guste. Así que en verdad espero disfruten el capi y nos leemos.

Atte.

Mizune - Mei


	25. Chapter 25

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

X.X.X.X: cambio de escena

Flash Back: escena retrospectiva

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo. Este capítulo especialmente contiene escenas fuertes.

Capítulo 25

Kagome abrió los ojos e inmediatamente los sintió llenos de lágrimas. Elevó una mano temblorosa hasta tocar el rostro masculino y le sonrió.

– Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte. – susurró. El hombre sonrió socarrón.

– Keh, piensas que puedes jugar conmigo y luego entregarte a otro, lo siento pequeña pero las cosas no funcionan así. – gruñó.

– El campo, ¿Cómo pudiste abandonar la cabaña?. – indagó curiosa, percatándose del detalle.

– Dejemos esa historia para luego, ahora hay algo que debo hacer. – aseguró.

–¿Algo que debes hacer?. – indagó contrariada.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha POV-

Bastaron pocos minutos para saber que la decisión que había tomado fue la correcta, sonreí aliviado al ver el inconfundible carruaje y los caballos blancos puestos a un costado de una lujosa posada. Bajé de mi asiento con dificultad y amarré los caballos muy cerca de los otros. Apenas estaba haciendo el nudo cuando el grito muy bien conocido fue alertado por mis sensibles orejas.

– ¡No!, ¡aléjate!. – por más que el grito denotaba terror, fui feliz al escucharla, ella estaba cerca; me apresuré para seguir la voz y apenas entre en ese lugar me sentí fuera de lugar. Estaba hecho un asco, mi ropa estaba manchado por la tierra de todos los lugares que había visitado, como un recordatorio de lo inútil y débil que estaba, mis pies descalzos no combinaban con la estrafalaria decoración, por lo que cuando el hombre que atendía el lugar me preguntó si necesitaba algo, demostrando en su voz un obvio repudio no pude más que gruñir.

Olfatee el aire buscando encontrar el característico y delicioso aroma de Kagome, al instante inundó mis fosas nasales por lo que suspiré aliviado.

– Por favor, por favor, ¡no me toques!. – la suplica acompañada de un pequeño sollozo, logró que mi rabia creciera, por lo que, aún cuando el hombre frente a mi gritó pidiendo ayuda para que me detuvieran, yo solo pude correr rumbo las escaleras, subí dos peldaños rápidamente pero luego mi cuerpo nuevamente me traicionó y sentí el mundo girar me sujeté como pude del barandal e intenté continuar. Kagome me necesitaba y eso era más que suficiente para que yo aún arrastrándome llegue a ella.

– Iré unos minutos al bar, aprovecha ese momento para tranquilizarte, deja de llorar, no me excita infringir dolor a otros, pero si debo hacerlo, lo haré. – la voz masculina logró que contrajera la mandíbula de la rabia, ¿cómo te atrevía ese débil humano a intimidarla y hacerla llorar?. – Cuando vuelva quiero que ya estés completamente desnuda, será mucho peor si no lo haces. – apenas escuché las palabras sentí como si hubiera revivido, mi sangre fluyó nuevamente como si me hubieran recargado de adrenalina, nunca dejaría que él la viera desnuda, por lo que subí los peldaños rápidamente siguiendo el olor de Kagome, llegué frente a la puerta justo cuando el hombre abandonaba el lugar y se atrevía a cerrar con llave, aprisionándola.

– _Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho_. – escuché la voz de mi conciencia reprochándome. Me acerqué lentamente como un animal al acechó y sonreí cuando el giró medio cuerpo y me dedicó una débil sonrisa. Iluso si tan solo supiera que su muerte estaba tan próxima.

– Discúlpame, podrías decirme en qué dirección queda el bar. – masculló y mi sonrisa se amplió.

– Si quiere, lo puedo acompañar. – ofrecí, el hombre me agradeció con una voz extremadamente amistosa; si no tuviera tan buena audición, quizás creería en su fachada de buen hombre. Olfatee el aire y caminé en la dirección que me indicaba mi olfato, el olor a alcohol era fuerte, por lo que era una tarea fácil. Cuando vi el lujoso bar sonreí, el hombre me ofreció una bebida en agradecimiento por haberlo "ayudado". Yo acepte, pues tenía una misión. El hombre colocó descuidadamente la llave sobre el mostrador de madera cuando recibió el vaso ofrecido

– ¿Trabajas aquí?. – me preguntó queriendo entablar conversación.

– Algo así. – respondí al instante. – ¿Y tú?. – indagué intentando seguir la plática, el hombre bebió de una el contenido vaso antes de contestar.

– Estoy de luna de miel. – comentó, no pude evitar transformar mi expresión, por lo que a fin de evitar que note la mirada furibunda que le dedicaba, desvié la cabeza levemente.

– Entonces te has casado, felicidades. – comenté agriamente. El hombre recibió el segundo vaso y bebió más lentamente esta vez. – Me aseguraré de dejarte un regalo antes de irme. – agregué sonriendo a lo que él respondió amablemente que no era necesario, cuando agarró el tercer vaso ofrecido, yo aproveché para de un rápido movimiento tomar la llave, miré a un costado y lo vi absorto mientras bebía el líquido, no había notado la substracción. – Disfruta tu noche, debo continuar trabajando. – mascullé a lo que él asintió agradeciéndome nuevamente.

Caminé lo más rápido que podía en dirección al cuarto, mi cuerpo finalmente respondía y estaba muy emocionado por volver a ver a Kagome, por lo que prácticamente corrí. Cuando llegue frente a la puerta mi corazón estaba en mi garganta, estaba tan sobreexcitado que ya no podía contenerme. Cuando finalmente pude abrir la puerta me quedé pasmado viéndola. Kagome estaba acostada sobre el futón, su cuerpo temblaba, y era obvio que había estado llorando, toda la habitación olía a miedo y lágrimas, tranqué la puerta nuevamente al tiempo que pude escucharla.

– Yo…– susurró aterrada. – No me lastimes por favor. – me rogó, quise golpearme a mí mismo al verla tan indefensa, ella había cumplido la orden del joven, si hubiera llegado unos minutos después, si tan solo no hubiera despertado de mi inconsciencia, no iba a ser yo quien la vería semidesnuda y temblando sobre el futón, eso me trastornaba, pero también me sentía aliviado por haber llegado a tiempo.

Me arrodillé sobre el futón, muy cerca de ella y analicé su cuerpo buscando alguna herida e inmediatamente el vendaje y el olor a sangre seca me alertaron, por lo que dibujé un pequeño círculo contorneando la herida. Ascendí mi mano sobre su vientre y ella se removió ante mi toque. Me había arrepentido no podía negarlo, había sido mi peor error no haberla tomado aquella noche en la cabaña, aún después de la interrupción hubiere insistido, de esa forma podía evitar que sucediera todo eso. Con esa idea me pare y me saqué mi Hitoe y mi Kosode.

– Inuyasha. – la escuché susurrar mi nombre y por un segundo pensé que había abierto los ojos, por lo que fijé mi mirada en su rostro, pero sus párpados aún eran presionados fuertemente. Prontamente me saqué mi Hakama y aun cubierto con una última prenda me acerqué a Kagome.

Me acosté a un lado de su cuerpo, ella olía siempre tan bien, por lo que simplemente aspiré su aroma por unos segundos, ella estaba aterrada por lo que acaricie lentamente su brazo intentando tranquilizarla. La vi morder sus labios ante mi toque y eso logró que mi instinto me traicionara por lo que de un rápido movimiento me posicioné sobre ella. Kagome gimió sorprendida y yo sonreí levemente. Me quedé un segundo en silencio y justamente cuando pensaba hablarle para pedirle que abriera los ojos ella lo hizo lentamente. Pude ver en esos orbes chocolates la sorpresa y la felicidad.

– Dejemos un pequeño regalo a tu esposo, pequeña bruja. – musité recordando la promesa que había hecho. Kagome elevó una mano y tocó mi rostro, había extrañado tanto esas pequeñas manos.

– Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte. – susurró. No pude evitar sonreír, estaba feliz; por varias horas yo también había estado aterrado pensando que ya no vería esa sonrisa.

– Keh, piensas que puedes jugar conmigo y luego entregarte a otro, lo siento pequeña pero las cosas no funcionan así. – aseguré, ella solo podía ser mía, desde que había dicho que me amaba yo la consideré mi mujer.

– El campo, ¿Cómo pudiste abandonar la cabaña?. – indagó curiosa, yo no quería hablar de eso, la tenía tan cerca y sentía su tibio cuerpo pegado al mío, obviamente estaba excitado y en esas condiciones hablar era lo último que tenía deseos de hacer.

– Dejemos esa historia para luego, ahora hay algo que debo hacer. – pedí, mirando deseoso sus labios.

–¿Algo que debes hacer?. – indagó y antes que Kagome pudiera decir algo más me acerqué a sus sonrosados labios y los lamí.

– Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces?. – susurró sonrojada. La ignoré y volví a lamerla, sus ojos se abrieron más de la impresión y cuando succioné su labio inferior me detuve al verla llorar.

– ¿Que sucede pequeña?, ¿te duele algo?. – indagué preocupado.

– Inuyasha, yo….yo me case con otro…yo en verdad no quería, pero creo que ya no podremos hacer nunca más esto. – comentó tartamudeando.

– Tú eres mía Kagome. – aseguré, por un segundo la furia me embargó al oírla, ella era mía y que dijera que ya no podía besarla o tocarla me enfurecía, por lo que de un rápido movimiento corté el vendaje por la mitad dejando a mi vista sus apetecibles montículos, ella se removió bajo mi cuerpo peleando débilmente cuando una de mis manos acunó su seno derecho y pellizqué el erguido pezón. Era delicioso escucharla gemir y ver su rostro sonrojado.

– Yo…ese hombre volverá pronto…debes irte. – jadeó tartamudeando e inconscientemente mordió sus labios, amaba cuando ella hacía eso, me encantaba ver cada gesto de la mujer. Metí mi lengua en su boca aprovechando el jadeo, ella intentó resistirse pero solo gimió cuando bajé mi mano desde su seno hasta su cadera y la levante haciéndole sentir mi dureza, ella me enloquecía. Finalicé el beso y pronto descendí mi lengua dibujando la línea que se forma desde la mitad de sus senos hacia abajo, mientras yo lentamente dejaba que la punta de mi lengua recogiera su delicioso sabor, ella susurraba que me detuviera, pero a la par gemía audiblemente, demostrándome que no era su verdadero deseo.

Sus gemidos nublaban mis sentidos; la escuché gritar cuando mis colmillos rozaron la fina tela que cubría su intimidad inmediatamente me sentí prisionero entre sus suaves piernas, acaricie con mis garras la parte exterior de ambas piernas y ella se contoneó.

– Abre las piernas, pequeña. – pedí con una voz que ya no reconocía como mía.

– No, yo….no puedo…– gimió entrecortadamente, pero el agarre de sus piernas contra mi cabeza casi ya era inexistente. – Ese hombre…es mi esposo. – la escuché jadear, sabía que Kagome como todas las mujeres de ese tiempo, consideraban el matrimonio sagrado, y las ideas tradicionales del mismo le exigían respeto y fidelidad a su esposo.

– No seas una buena niña. – susurré mientras besaba el muslo interior femenino. – No querías casarte y ellos no pidieron tu aprobación. – musité. – Tampoco necesitas su aprobación ahora. – agregué.

– Yo, solo quería volver a tu lado. – susurró y me sentí dichoso. – Pero…ahora ya es tar…– agregó pero no le permití que dijera esa blasfemia, nunca sería tarde, giré mi cabeza y mordí su muslo interior contrario como reprimenda y ella gritó deliciosamente, rápidamente rompí esa prenda que me cubría la visión, ella inmediatamente se removió incómoda y yo sonreí. Jugué con los oscurecidos risos y ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

– Porque, tu… ¿qué haces?. – indagó avergonzada. No pude evitar gruñir cuando el aroma picante finalmente inundó mis fosas, me acerqué un poco más y aparté los labios con un dedo, recorriendo lentamente ese húmedo canal. Escucharla gemir era delicioso, por lo que una y otra vez ascendí y descendí esa deliciosa hendidura.

– También me pedirás que no te toque, que me aleje. – gruñí recordando las suplicas de la mujer.

– Esto…no…está bien. – tartamudeó agitada y yo sonreí. Mi lengua tuvo vida propia al lamerla y gruñí al probar su sabor, ella nuevamente me apresó entre sus piernas, avergonzada, pero el gritito proferido y que había antecedido a ello fue paga suficiente.

– Yo lo siento muy bien, eres deliciosa. – aseguré. Me sentía intoxicado por ella, quería todo pero…mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta al escuchar el sonido de la perilla.

– Tsk olvidé la llave en el bar. – escuché el susurro del joven. Por un minuto había olvidado la delicada situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Estaba tan excitado que había olvidado todo lo demás.

– Kuso. – maldije por lo bajo y de un rápido movimiento volví a mi posición inicial logrando un sorprendido jadeo. Analicé el rostro de Kagome y le sonreí al ver su mirada nublada por el placer. – Kagome, te prometo que en todos los días que vengan después de hoy, no volveré a dejar que sientas dolor, ¿podrías soportarlo solo por hoy?. – indagué. Mis palabas y pensamientos eran viles, pero fue peor cuando ella me sonrió y asintió. De un rápido movimiento me deshice de la prenda que cubría mi dolorosa erección y volví a mi posición sobre Kagome. La miraba desde arriba, soportando el peso de mi cuerpo con uno de mis brazos, extrañamente en esa situación no sentía ninguna debilidad o dolor, estaba tan feliz, en pocos minutos ella sería completamente mía.

Me acerqué lentamente y besé su frente y ella sorprendiéndome levantó sus brazos y acarició suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la piel de mi torso, su toque era tan débil pero tan excitante al igual que la mirada encendida que fijó en mis ojos.

– No seré una buena niña. – la escuché jadear mis anteriores palabras al tiempo que instintivamente flexionaba sus rodillas buscando una posición más cómoda; cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron maldije por lo bajo, ella estaba tan húmeda y caliente, necesitaba con urgencia entrar en ella, pero no quería lastimarla. – Eso….fue lo que sentí aquella vez. – el jadeo de la mujer logró que sonriera levemente. – ¿Me dejarías verlo?. – indagó en un gemido tomándome por sorpresa.

– Luego Kagome, luego dejaré que hagas lo que quieras. – ofrecí con voz jadeante, recorté la distancia de nuestros rostros mientras mi pecho casi aplastaba al femenino. – Discúlpame. – susurré al tiempo que detuve los movimientos y con mi mano libre guié la punta de mi miembro a su entrada. El grito agónico intenté acallarlo con un beso, mientras ingresaba lentamente, era tan estrecha que también lo sentía algo doloroso. Las lágrimas mojaron mi barbilla y aún sintiéndome el peor ser, me sentía el más dichoso.

Los gritos y suplicas de Kagome porque me detuviera dolían, pero era un maldito sádico, pues también estaba tan excitado.

– Inuyasha, por favor, detente, duele, duele mucho. – rogó en un gritito, no podía detenerme, debía terminar, por lo que me empujé hasta el fondo logrando un grito agónico y un gruñido abandonó mi garganta al sentirla completamente mía. Era un ser malvado, aún el dolor de ella no me importaba tanto, mi cuerpo entero solo se concentraba en lo delicioso que se sentía ser apresado por sus calientes paredes. Locamente deseaba moverme pero al fijar la mirada en el rostro compungido de Kagome la culpa me devolvió un poco de "humanidad". Besé el rostro femenino sintiendo el salado sabor de sus lágrimas.

– Eres deliciosa y eres solo mía. – susurré, estaba en el paraíso y el infierno, ni siquiera sabía que podía existir un lugar así, estar dentro de ella era glorioso, pero quedar inmóvil y percibiendo su dolor era el averno. – Duele mucho aún. – murmuré.

– Me siento muy extraña, duele aún pero…– jadeó.

– Aguanta un poco, déjame permanecer dentro de ti. – susurré. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró por un segundo confundida. – solo un poco más. – rogué. Estaba sudando y toda mi piel ardía, aquello en verdad podía catalogarse como una cruel tortura y no solo para ella.

– Hai. – susurró levemente al tiempo que sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura y sus manos calientes se depositaron en mi espalda. Intenté entonces iniciar un lento vaivén, pero sus uñas incrustándose dolorosamente en mi espalda y el sonoro grito me confirmaron que aún no era el momento. Estaba frustrado, no era para nada satisfactorio hacerla sufrir, sabía que no era el momento adecuado, y eso fue reconfirmado cuando el joven volvió y comenzó a dar golpecitos en la puerta llamando el nombre de Kagome.

End Inuyasha POV-

Continúa…

Hola….saben, quedé muy sorprendida por sus reviews del capi anterior, no esperaba que tuviera tanta aceptación, y buenos comentarios, había pensado que me odiarían y condenarían mi alma al infierno, jejeje solo Angel Sangriento 7 lo hizo, pero fue dulce al hacerlo; he reído bastante con sus comentarios, es fascinante poder leer sus opiniones, y yo tampoco quiero que termine, estaré muy triste ese día, pues este es uno de los fics que más he disfrutado escribir, pues lo hice casi enteramente como quise y no sufrí tanto por la falta de inspiración.

Un millón de gracias por leer lo que escribo y por comentar, espero que tengan una buena lectura.

Atte.

Mizune - Mei


	26. Chapter 26

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

X.X.X.X: cambio de escena

Flash Back: escena retrospectiva

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capítulo 26

Kagome separó sus manos de la carne del ojidorado, como si el contacto la quemara; en su rostro se pudo vislumbrar el terror al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por su "esposo". El hanyo se sintió por un segundo herido, pero estar dentro de ella, le recordó quien tenía el poder.

– Creo que te buscan. – susurró antes de sonreír. Kagome lo miró aterrada.

– Inuyasha, tienes que irte. – murmuró olvidando aparentemente el dolor. – Si él te ve aquí no se qué sucederá. – agregó.

– Keh, ¿crees que ese humano puede dañarme?. – masculló egocéntrico sin terminar el contacto.

– Por favor. – gimió pavorida. Inuyasha quería matar al hombre que se atrevía a interrumpirlos pero su sentido de alerta se intensificó al escuchar otros pasos subiendo presurosamente las escaleras, no quería que los encontraran en esa situación, más bien no tenía deseos que ningún otro hombre la viera así, solo él tenía el derecho de verla desnuda.

– Kuso. – maldijo por lo bajo, lo último que deseaba era salir del caliente cuerpo de la mujer, por lo que su insatisfacción fue muy palpable. – Terminaremos esto después. – aseguró; ella contrajo la mandíbula en un notorio gesto de incomodidad al sentirlo moverse y luego sintió un terrible ardor cuando finalmente "eso", abandonó su interior. Inuyasha prácticamente corrió a vestirse, tomó toda su ropa que había dejado amontonado en un rincón. Miró despectivamente el Kimono blanco y rojo e inmediatamente lo desechó, no quería verla vestida con eso.

– Pero…– susurró la mujer. No quería decir que era la esposa de otro, no se animaba a decir que no habría un después. Por lo que guardo silencio mientras lo veía anudando su Hakama. Inuyasha desvió la mirada en dirección a la mujer al escucharla gemir de dolor mientras se sentaba e inmediatamente la culpa lo asaltó; se colocó su Kosode descuidadamente para luego acercarse a ella y tomarla por la cintura ayudándola a pararse, teniendo que soportar otra vez su culpabilidad al escuchar el pequeño jadeo.

– Señor aquí le traje el duplicado de llave. – comentó el hombre que el ojidorado reconoció inmediatamente como él que atendía el lugar.

– Kuso. – gruñó al tiempo que la envolvía velozmente con su Hitoe y la cargaba estilo nupcial logrando un sonoro gritito de dolor en la mujer y una exclamación de asombro de los dos nuevos "visitantes".

– Y…y esto – tartamudeó Hojo mirando a Inuyasha cargando a una sonrojada Kagome. – ¡Qué demonios significa!. – gritó sorprendiendo a la mujer y logrando una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de Inuyasha.

– Llegaste antes, arruinaste la sorpresa. – susurró sonriendo socarrón mientras Kagome desviaba la mirada pegándola en el pecho de Inuyasha.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mujer?. – indagó Hojo logrando un risa sardónica.

– Creo que tienes muchas agallas para llamarla así. – gruñó. – En verdad Kagome es mi mujer, lo ha sido antes de casarse y ahora lo es más que nunca. – aseguró mirando la mancha de sangre sobre el futón invitando a su "rival" a mirarla también.

– Si sabía que eras una zorra no me hubiere casado, has deshonrado a mi familia. – gruñó despectivamente mientras fijaba su atención en la pequeña mancha carmesí.

– Yo te dije que amaba a otro, pero no te importó. – susurró Kagome en su defensa.

– Tsk, aún ahora no me importa. – aseguró. – ya has dejado tu regalo, ahora vete, consideraré esto, más bien como un regalo de despedida para mi esposa. – comentó mirando a Inuyasha fríamente.

– Claro, nos vamos, que pases una feliz luna de miel. – comentó soezmente el hanyo dando un paso hacia la puerta.

– Tú puedes irte, pero mi esposa se queda. – manifestó el hombre. Inuyasha se sorprendió por un segundo pero pronto sonrió ladinamente mientras Kagome se aferró con fuerza al Kosode del ojidorado sujetando la prenda entre sus dos puños expresando su miedo.

– Keh. – masculló caminando hacia la puerta en un gesto claro de desacato. Hojo lo miró furioso mientras el otro hombre estaba entre espantado y excitado por la escena mirándolos como si fuera ficción. – Apártate de la puerta, humano, ya soy bastante tolerante al dejarte vivo. – gruñó.

– Baja a mi esposa. – ordenó Hojo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de él, y sujetó a Kagome por el brazo estirando de ella, logrando un jadeo de susto en la mujer. Inuyasha sin pensarlo mucho, más bien por instinto dio una patada al hombre que voló contra una de las paredes.

Aprovechó entonces para pasar el marco de la puerta que había sido liberado mientras cargaba a la mujer; bajó las escaleras rápidamente; apenas abandonó el lugar corrió en dirección a los caballos.

– ¿Tienes un arma que puedas venderme?. – escuchó el ojidorado la pregunta del "esposo" de "su mujer", como un susurro por lo que se apresuró para abrir la puerta del carruaje.

– ¡Por favor no!, no me encierres en ese lugar. – gimió Kagome. El corazón del hanyo latió presurosamente al oler el miedo por lo que desistió inmediatamente del plan y la llevó hasta sentarla en el banco del lado derecho.

Desanudó lo más rápido que pudo el amarre de los caballos y subió al banco del lado izquierdo a un lado de Kagome, tomando las riendas.

Cuando apenas iba retrocediendo mientras intentaba enderezar el carruaje para seguir el camino; escuchó los presurosos pasos bajando las escaleras por lo que intentó terminar su maniobra, pero al escuchar el tiro y oler el aroma pólvora desesperó. Como pudo comenzó la rápida carrera; él podría bajar y pelear contra ese humano, incluso matarlo, pero no quería arriesgar a Kagome, después de todo ella era humana y él no estaba en su mejor estado, en ese momento su cuerpo se volvía a sentir entumecido, era extraño, los efectos en su cuerpo en un segundo estaba bien, y pronto recaía.

Kagome gimió cuando el violento movimiento alertó el inicio de la carrera, sin haber estado completamente enderezados, y siendo sacudidos violentamente por las piedras. Inuyasha intentó volver las ruedas al camino de manera desesperada. Un segundo disparo se escuchó e Inuyasha mordió sus labios mientras continuaba su camino, logrando finalmente seguir por el terreno plano.

Inuyasha miró a un costado de manera impresionada cuando la mujer repentinamente comenzó a reír a carcajadas. El hombre después de un segundo también sonrió mientras valoraba los dulces sonidos de la risa.

– Nunca pensé que yo huiría de esta manera, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ti, pero cuando él dijo que yo me quedaba sentí tanto miedo, no quería estar lejos, no quería que me dejaras, ¿qué tonta verdad?. – expuso entre risas mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que escapaban entre carcajadas. – mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido. – agregó.

Inuyasha sonrió enternecido cuando las carcajadas se transformaron en un sonoro llanto, él simplemente se acercó un poco más pegando su costado al de la mujer dándole a entender que estaba a su lado, mientras seguía la veloz carrera, aún escuchando de fondo el gimoteo femenino, esa noche le pareció perfecta. Finalmente pudo fijarse en la luna, llenar su pecho con el puro aire de bosque aunque esta se entremezclara también con el delicioso aroma a cópula y lo torturaba, fue inmensamente feliz. Pero eso solo duró un segundo pues el sonido del galope del caballo se escuchó por lo que Inuyasha maldijo entre dientes.

– Nos persigue. – anunció el ojidorado, al momento supo que no se trataba de un carruaje como el de ellos, por lo que intuyó que Hojo había tomado solo uno de los caballos para mayor velocidad y maldijo la inteligencia del hombre.

Intentó como pudo apresurar la marcha pero era tonto pensar siquiera ser más veloz, por lo que, apelando a su desesperación, en una zona donde no habían tantos árboles cubriendo la entrada al bosque, giró a la derecha rogando que hubiera suficiente espacio libre para cabalgar entre ese virgen follaje, pudo alejarse más de doscientos metros y se vio rodeado por los árboles que no dejaban que fuera más allá. Por lo que desesperado bajó y bordeó el carruaje mientras ofrecía sus brazos a la mujer para bajar. Kagome gimió sorprendida e Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo.

– ¿Estás herido?. – indagó con lágrimas en los ojos observando la enorme mancha de sangre en el hombro izquierdo del ojidorado.

– No es nada, ven, debemos irnos. – aseguró en un susurro. Kagome negó con la cabeza, no se animaba a cargar su peso sobre los hombros heridos del hombre por lo que intentó bajar sola, pero el dolor en su zona céntrica era bastante molestoso, además del hecho que estaba completamente desnuda bajo la inestable "capa" que resultaba ser el Hitoe del hombre.

Inuyasha escuchó el galope muy cerca y desesperó por lo que tomó a la mujer a la fuerza para ayudar a bajarla, pero ese fue quizás su peor error, pues ella soltó un grito de susto y resistencia que alertó a Hojo quien detuvo su galope repentinamente.

– Shhh. – murmuró Inuyasha tapando la boca de la mujer, mientras la bajaba sobre las hojas secas. Inmediatamente soltó uno de los caballos liberando el carruaje y al otro lo sujetó por las riendas para que no escapara, ni siquiera tenía montura, por lo que subir a Kagome no fue fácil en su estado, pero cuando ella recostó su pecho por el cuello del caballo abrazándolo, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras subía atrás de la mujer.

Lentamente inició la carrera intentando no alertar su ubicación a su perseguidor, pero el gemido de la mujer ante cada galope lo llenaban de culpabilidad, por lo que solo hizo caminar lentamente al caballo y cuando ya no escuchó el galope del caballo que los perseguía, se detuvo.

Bajó rápidamente y ayudó a la mujer a bajar, ella ya no se quejó pues estar en esa posición era una cruel tortura. Inuyasha amarró el caballo a un árbol y pronto la cargó estilo nupcial.

– Bájame, caminaré. – susurró la mujer. Inuyasha hizo caso omiso a su pedido más bien le sonrió mostrando suficiencia.

Cuando se apartaron lo suficiente Inuyasha la bajó haciéndola sentar sobre una roca alta. Acarició el rostro femenino mientras la miraba embelesado; no sabía hacia donde ir o que hacer en ese momento, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado si Kagome estaba a su lado, se acercó y la besó con dulzura. Kagome gimió levemente cuando sintió el rose de los colmillos eso logró que el hombre la abrazara mientras introducía su lengua en la húmeda cavidad. Se sentía intoxicado, la euforia del momento y todos los sentimientos entremezclados lograron que ese beso se volviera fiero y demandante.

La joven intentó corresponder al beso, pero simplemente no podía seguir el ritmo de la lengua masculina y su salvajismo.

– ¡Kya!. – exclamó avergonzada terminando abruptamente el beso cuando la mano del hombre se aventuró recorriendo desde la espalda donde antes estaba hasta introducirse por la abertura de su "ropa".

– Shhh…tranquila. – susurró el hombre jadeante mientras con su garra recorría débilmente la piel del abdomen de la tensa mujer. Kagome gimió cuando él juguetonamente le mordió el mentón. – Perdóname que este así, estoy con hambre, deseo comerte. – gruñó Inuyasha y ella sonrió relajándose levemente, pero solo duró un segundo, pues cuando la mano que anteriormente hacían sentir el filo de sus garras contra el abdomen subió hasta acariciar suavemente su seno, ella dio un saltito para atrás como si el contacto la quemara y por poco cayó de espaldas al suelo.

– Etto…estás herido, buscaré algunas hierbas y…y vuelvo en unos segundos. – tartamudeó bajando de la roca de manera poco grácil, mientras se aferraba al Hitoe del hombre para que no revelara ni un centímetro de piel.

Inuyasha bufó al verla correr, pero la dejó marchar, eso era lo mejor, debía alejarla un rato mientras él se quitaba su Kosode, palpó con su mano izquierda su espalda hasta topar la abertura que había dejado a la altura del hombro el impacto y miró que no había orificio de salida como ya lo había presentido, por lo que con su mano derecha clavó cuatro de su garras en su hombro a la altura de la otra herida y hurgó dolorosamente hasta encontrar la bala y lo extrajo.

Kagome volvió después de unos minutos con un puñado de hierbas y sonrió levemente al hombre mientras las exhibía.

– Necesitamos lavar la herida antes de colocarlo. – musitó. – está sangrando más que antes. –agregó preocupada mirando la sangre que manchaba casi todo el lado izquierdo tiñendo de carmesí, lo que anteriormente era blanco. Inuyasha simplemente asintió ocultando su fechoría y comenzó a caminar rumbo al caballo. Kagome lo siguió lentamente aún dolía "cierta parte" de su cuerpo por lo que iba a un ritmo lento y cuando vio al caballo y supo que nuevamente debía subir a "la máquina de tortura" suspiró cansinamente.

Después de casi media hora de lento caminar Kagome suspiró aliviada al ver el arroyo. Inuyasha bajó del caballo y la ayudo a bajar para luego amarrarlo por uno de los árboles. Kagome le ordenó que entre al agua, él lo hizo, se sacó su Kosode con dificultad maldiciendo haber decidido ponérselo nuevamente y gimió complacido cuando su cuerpo se sumergió en la fría agua hasta la cintura.

Kagome se sentó al borde suspirando mientras sentía el frescor del agua cubriendo sus pies y piernas e Inuyasha se acercó a ella cuando lo llamó, quedando muy cerca, rozando su torso por las rodillas de la mujer.

– Deja que el agua cubra tu herida. – pidió y él lo cumplió sumergiendo todo su cuerpo hasta su cuello quedando de rodillas dentro del agua y con su cabeza a la altura del abdomen femenino. Kagome aprovechó estar a más altura que el hombre y apreció las orejitas masculinas, pronto una de sus manos tomó vida propia y acarició lentamente una de las orejas sonriendo al sentirlas suave.

– No hagas eso. – pidió el hombre.

– Es que es tan linda y también es suave. – susurró e Inuyasha levantó una ceja en señal de burla. – Ven. – susurró la azabache.

Inuyasha miró embelesado por un segundo la blanca piel del abdomen femenino y los oscurecidos risos que podía apreciar más abajo ya que la mujer había soltado su Hitoe y aparentemente no se había dado cuenta del estrecho pedazo de piel que la prenda mostraba al no ser sujeta.

– Terminemos lo que habíamos dejado pendiente. – gruñó acercándose, mientras su nariz se pegaba sobre la piel que era revelada en el abdomen. Kagome gimió de sorpresa y pronto se tensó.

– Estás herido, debo poner esto en la herida o podría infectarse. – masculló rápidamente. Inuyasha sonrió.

– Esta bien, pero una vez que esté terminado, no podrás escapar, me quedaré quieto y no llorare, lo soportaré, pero luego debo recibir mi premio. – expuso burlonamente.

Kagome asintió y se tensó cuando él salió un poco del agua dejando a la altura de la mujer su herida, mientras con sus brazos la envolvía en un abrazo y su cabeza se recostaba sobre sus seno aún cubiertos por el Hitoe. Kagome empezó a esparcir las hierbas machacadas sobre la herida, agradecía a la abuela Kaede haberle enseñado el uso de las hierbas medicinales, pero nadie le había enseñado como lidiar con ese fuego que sentía.

– Date vuelta. – pidió la mujer y agradeció el segundo de tranquilidad cuando el hombre cumplió la orden, colocó la mezcla por el borde que asombrándola ya se estaba cerrando. Y cuando su tarea estuvo terminada tembló al verlo girar mostrándole una siniestra expresión. – ¡No!. – exclamó la mujer cuando una de las manos del hombre rápidamente se colaron en la abertura y se posaron en su abdomen.

Kagome´s POV-

Cada vez que Inuyasha me tocaba sentía muchas cosas, cosquillas en la zona que acariciaba, expectación, pero también miedo y vergüenza y estos últimos lo sentía con mayor intensidad por lo que siempre terminaba apartándolo; de una retorcida manera me intrigaba esa mirada brillante, y también porque se sentía tan bien cuando él me besaba o tocaba, pero ahora también un nuevo miedo se instauraba en mi pecho, el temor a sentir dolor.

– Kagome, quiero mi premio. – susurró. Y yo gemí al sentir su caliente mano contra mi abdomen, cerré las piernas cuando su mano descendió hasta casi rozar esa zona que aun dolía.– No me rechaces. – pidió en un susurro.

– No lo hago, solo que esto…aún duele y yo no quiero volver a hacerlo. – expliqué, no era un rechazo a su toque era simplemente el miedo al dolor lo que me apartaba de él.

– Ya no dolerá. – gruñó. – lo haré despacio esta vez y veras que se siente muy bien. – susurró suplicante. Lo miré por unos segundos y mi convicción flaqueó al ver su brillante mirada.

– Yo…no quiero. – susurré y él suspiró cansinamente.

End Kagome´s POV-

– Kuso. – maldijo. – Eres malvada, nuevamente me dejarás así. – musitó molesto mientras Kagome interrogante lo veía salir del agua y alejarse unos pasos de ella. La mujer gimió al levantarse.

– Inuyasha. – llamó al no verlo.

– Keh, estoy aquí, duerme de una vez perra sádica. – expuso molesto desde la cima de un árbol. Kagome lo miró elevando la cabeza.

– ¿Estás molesto?. – indagó en un susurró. Inuyasha mordió sus labios, en verdad no estaba enojado, solo frustrado y muy excitado.

– No. – aseguró. – duerme que mañana deberemos seguir nuestro camino. Kagome tembló al saber que debería subir nuevamente en el caballo. Y ya no contestó.

Después de unos minutos de silencio la mujer miró hacia arriba notando los ojos cerrados del hombre por lo que suspiró. Se sacó la prenda roja revelando su desnudez e ingresó al agua soltando un suspiro de alivio al sentir el frescor cubriendo su cuerpo. Con sus manos masajeó todo su cuerpo bajo el agua intentando borrar el sudor y la sangre de algunas de las zonas y no pudo contener el gemido cuando sus dedos recorrieron entre los pliegues de su feminidad. No fue dolor lo que sintió sino un extraño cosquilleo y bienestar por lo que suavemente continuó "limpiando la zona"

Inuyasha desde lo alto miraba el rostro compungido de la mujer mientras apreciaba los suaves suspiros que emitía la rosácea boca. Sabía que todo aquello era nuevo para ella y que quizás se encontraba confundida y temerosa. La vio salir del agua completamente desnuda y húmeda por lo que tragó duro aguantando las ganas de bajar de "su refugio" Kagome se volvió a cubrir con el Hitoe del hombre y este comenzó a odiar esa larga prenda que le privaba la visión.

La mujer se sentó al pie del árbol, recostando su espalda contra el tronco mientras introducía una mano dentro de la prenda, el aroma a hierba mezclado con los flujos de la mujer le indicaron al hombre que es lo que ella hacía, intentaba aplacar el dolor esparciendo por la zona alguna mezcla como había hecho con su herida. Pero los pequeños suspiros de la mujer eran otra cosa, claramente expresaban excitación.

– ¿Se siente bien, verdad Kagome?. – la interrogante sorprendió a la mujer que apartó su mano inmediatamente sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

– Yo…etto…solo. – balbuceó y el hombre sonrió enternecido.

El silencio cubrió nuevamente la noche, por tantos minutos que Kagome pensó que había imaginado el susurro masculino.

– Tu… ¿tu también lo sientes así?. – susurró la mujer curiosa.

– ¿Así como pequeña?. – indagó con voz ronca. Kagome comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en un gesto nervioso y él simplemente se dio por vencido, hace un buen rato había comprendido que aún no era el momento, entonces había decidido dar todo el tiempo necesario a la mujer, aunque quizás moriría en el intento, esperaría por ella.

– Se siente bien…– susurró sorprendiendo al ojidorado. – Dolió mucho, en verdad mucho, esta última vez en la posada, pero…cuando me tocas se siente bien. – agregó en un murmuro.

– Kuso. – maldijo el hombre en un susurro al escucharla, ella era cruel, había tomado bastante tiempo apaciguar su instinto y ella con una simple frase hacía que todo su autocontrol quisiera desaparecer nuevamente. – También lo siento así, tocarte es exquisito, el sabor de tu saliva y tu sudor es delicioso. – musitó. Kagome suspiró levemente mientras su manos se colaba nuevamente en esa zona y lo acariciaba. – No hagas eso, o no podré controlarme. – lo escuchó agregar y la mujer separó inmediatamente la mano, sintiéndose muy avergonzada al ser descubierta.

– Esto… ¿hacer esto es malo?. – indagó la mujer dudosa. Inuyasha lo analizó unos segundos no quería dar una respuesta errónea.

– No lo es, mientras tu cuerpo lo desee, mientras no sientas rechazo al toque de la persona que lo haga, no creo que sea algo malo. – aseguró.

Kagome recordó lo diferente que se sintió cuando Hojo la toco por lo que comprendió las palabras del ojidorado.

– Cuando tú me tocas me gusta. – susurró. Inuyasha se tensionó inmediatamente pero también sonrió feliz.

– Esta noche te dolió, cuando entré en ti, dolió, porque fue la primera vez, pero…si me dejas hacerlo nuevamente verás que será diferente. – aseguró. – yo…disfruté demasiado estar unido a ti. – agregó sonrojándose levemente. Kagome se sonrojó también.

– Etto… ¿es necesario hacerlo?. – susurró. Inuyasha suspiró derrotado al percibir nuevamente el rechazo en la mujer.

– No, no es necesario. –confesó. – ahora duerme pequeña. – Agregó. Kagome suspiró contrariada, sus sentimientos eras muchos en ese momento.

– Inuyasha baja por favor, quiero sentirte cerca. – pidió la mujer.

– No creo que quieras tenerme cerca ahora Kagome. – aseguró mirando su gran erección mientras suspiraba frustrado.

– Baja. – pidió nuevamente. Inuyasha inmediatamente bajó cayendo en cuclillas y maldiciendo al casi trastabillar. Kagome miró sin disimulos el notorio bulto en el Hakama del hombre cuando este se enderezó, logrando un sonrojo en el hombre.– ¿Eso fue lo que entro en mi, verdad?. – indagó y al hombre le pareció de lo más sensual la inocencia con la que preguntó y más aun la fija mirada de la mujer en la zona.

– Si. – aseguró. Kagome lo miraba sin disimulo con notoria curiosidad por lo que el hombre sin dudas desanudó su Hakama dejando a la vista femenina lo que con tanta intensidad antes miraba.

– Yo no tengo eso. – susurró logrando que el tenso ambiente se relajara cuando el hombre sonrió.

– Lo sé, esto, solo lo tienen los hombres. – explicó. Kagome continuaba examinándolo con notoria fascinación, lo que lograba estimularlo pero también avergonzarlo.

– ¿Puedo tocarlo?. – pidió. Inuyasha se sintió impactado por un segundo pero pronto negó con la cabeza, no podría soportarlo y no quería asustarla, iría de a poco. Kagome mordió sus labios cuando él se cubrió y anudó nuevamente su Hakama mientras se sentaba a un dado de la mujer.

– Duerme un rato. – ofreció. Kagome asintió antes de dar un beso en la mejilla al hombre que estaba a su lado.

– Gracias por venir por mí. – susurró antes de poner su cabeza en el hombro sano del hombre sintiendo la suavidad y candidez de su piel cuando sus brazos envolvieron el pecho masculino desnudo. Ambos quedaron en silencio disfrutando la cercanía del otro.

– Siempre vendré, porque te amo Kagome. – susurró el hombre pero la confesión pasó desapercibido ya que la mujer roncaba levemente. – Tsk, sí que logras frustrarme pequeña. – susurró mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Era maravilloso poder sentirla cerca, su cuerpo entero lograba relajarse, aún se sentía algo extraño y débil por lo que uniendo su cabeza con la femenina poco a poco cayó en la inconsciencia.

El ruido lo sacó de su relajo y abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al notar los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre los árboles.

– Fuiste más fácil de encontrar de lo que pensé bestia, tu pestilente aroma te delató. – escuchó la voz masculina y sorprendido miró a su alrededor.

Continua…

Hola, hola, esta vez tarde un poco más en actualizar, pero al menos el capítulo quedó largo. Me disculpo por haber tardado. No fue falta de inspiración esta vez, más bien fue por motivos familiares. XD

Crystal discúlpame ya me lo habías preguntado en el capitulo anterior, dije que al momento de publicar el capítulo te lo haría saber, pero lo olvidé en el último momento, lo siento, normalmente lo haría por mensaje privado, pero como no puedo enviártelo a ti de esa forma, espero las demás no se incomoden por que conteste por este medio. El capítulo 1 de ese fic efectivamente lo borre por equivocación lo re subí en el último capítulo que es el 23 puedes empezar a leerlo por el último aunque es bastante confuso y molesto. X.X

Como siempre agradezco sus reviews y les deseo un rato agradable, esperando que el capi les guste.

Atte.

Mizune Mei.


	27. Chapter 27

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

X.X.X.X: cambio de escena

Flash Back: escena retrospectiva

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capítulo 27

Inuyasha gruñó mientras abrazaba el cuerpo durmiente de la mujer; por un segundo la desesperación lo embargó al verse completamente rodeado por tres hombres con armas apuntando en su dirección. Una señora y un señor de mediana edad a quien él ya había visto con anterioridad, pero no recordaba donde, los observaba con notoria furia; pero lo que más ansiedad le causo fue la sonrisa de superioridad de Kikyo y el Youkai lobo que a un lado de ésta sonreía con diversión.

– ¿Qué demonios significa esto?, ¡Kikyo!. – gruñó mirando con odio a la mencionada.

– Inuyasha, ¿cómo te atreviste a secuestrar a la nueva integrante de la familia Akitoki?. – indagó sonriendo. – sabes que si dañas a los humanos debo matarte. – agregó. Inuyasha apegó inconscientemente más el cuerpo de la azabache y ésta se acomodó suspirando.

– No digas tonterías, yo no dañé a ningún humano. – aseguró en un gruñido.

– Mi hijo, ¿Dónde está mi hijo?. – indagó desesperada la mujer de mediana edad e Inuyasha finalmente recordó donde la había visto.

– No lo sé, de seguro este tonto humano se estará masturbando en algún lugar, ya que arruiné su luna de miel. – comentó burlonamente logrando una carcajada en el Youkai lobo y una exclamación general en todos los demás.

– Deja ir a Kagome. – ordenó Kikyo.

– No lo haré, Kagome es mi perra, el que intente apartarla de mi de seguro morirá. – aseguró. – ¿Quieres intentar apartarla de mi, maldita bruja?. – indagó exhibiendo amenazadoramente sus garras.

– Disparen. – ordenó Kouta a los tres hombres. – maten a ambos. – agregó dejando estupefacta a Kikyo.

– Koga, noquéalos a todos. – susurró. El Youkai lobo a una velocidad "inhumana" actuó cumpliendo la orden de la sacerdotisa. Logrando un gemido en la mujer de avanzada edad y un gruñido en Kouta mientras veían como los tres hombres que anteriormente apuntaban a la pareja caían inconscientes sobre la hierba.

– ¿Qué demonios haces sacerdotisa?. – gruñó Kouta enfrentándola.

– Nunca dije que podías matar a Inuyasha, ¡él es mío!. – gritó eufórica. – pueden llevar a Kagome ahora, pero a Inuyasha no lo pueden tocar. – agregó.

– Tsk, no soy tuyo, yo…solo pertenezco a Kagome. – aseguró Inuyasha y abrazó más el cuerpo de la mujer al sentir como ella estaba tensa, era obvio que con tanto griterío había despertado.

– No estamos interesados, tener a la mujer de una bestia como nuera, eso no ocurrirá. – Aseguró Kouta.– y a ese demonio, debo torturarlo hasta que escupa donde está mi hijo, así que no te entrometas en mis planes. – agregó. Kagome gimió horrorizada y Kikyo contrajo la mandíbula mirándolo fríamente.

– Él nos persiguió, pero…pudimos escapar, Inuyasha, él no le hizo nada malo. – balbuceó Kagome. Kikyo la miró con una expresión sombría al ver la mano de la mujer puesta en el abdomen de Inuyasha en una pose tan íntima que logró que su sangre ardiera.

– Por su bien, espero que encontremos pronto a mi hijo, no quiero volver a verte por casa, la boda queda anulada. – aseguró la mujer y Kagome sintió alivio.

– ¡Llévensela!, ella es la esposo de su hijo. – gruñó Kikyo.

– Tsk, la esposa de mi hijo murió al ser devorada por una bestia, estamos de luto señorita. – expuso con ironía Kouta mientras caminaba alejándose de ellos.

Kikyo miró enojada la espalda de los esposos Akitoki perderse por el camino que habían llegado y zapateó furiosa logrando una sonrisa burlesca del ojidorado.

– Creo que las cosas no salieron tan bien como los planeaste. – aseguró sardónicamente Inuyasha.

– Koga, separa a esa mujer de mi hombre. – ordenó. El hombre gruñó.

– No me trates como tu esclavo, recuerda que aún puedo morder tu pescuezo si me cabreas. – gruñó el Youkai lobo molesto por la forma que le ordenaba esa mujer.

– Te molesta lobito que te traten como una mascota, por que mejor no aprendes a moverle la cola y te portas como un buen chico. – expuso Inuyasha sarcásticamente, metiendo la garra en la llaga mientras se paraba.

– El único que mueve la cola eres tú, pero veo que te resulta, pues eres afortunado híbrido al tener a dos hembras peleando por ti. – agregó mientras con una patada iniciaba su ataque.

– No lo lastimes, solo puedes golpear a esa mujer. – expuso en un gritito Kikyo.

– Keh, como si fuera a permitir que lastimen a mi perra. – expuso.

– Aún no es tuya, es eso lo que te tiene enojado bestia, no huelo tu esencia en ella, no llegaste a terminar la diversión ¿no?. – comentó burlonamente mientras esquivaba un ataque de garras.

Inuyasha no podía pelear de igual a igual con ese Youkai, si estuviera en condiciones normales podría pero al estar aún débil, las patadas y puños de éste lograban hacerlo tambalear.

– _Debemos huir_. – pensó mirando a Kagome mientras recibía un golpe directo en el abdomen que lo hacía escupir sangre y caer de rodillas al suelo.

– Detente, por favor, no lo lastimes. – pidió la azabache parándose e interponiéndose con los brazos abiertos entre ambos "hombres". El youkai lobo detuvo su patada a centímetros de la cintura femenina y ella ni se movió mientras lo miraba suplicante.

– Keh, las patadas de ese lobo ni cosquilla me dan, tranquila pequeña, pronto terminaré con esto. – aseguró arrogante, parándose mientras limpiaba la sangre que escapaba de la comisura de sus labios. Kagome giró y lo abrazó, él aceptó el contacto pero no separó su mirada del Youkai que los observaba con diversión.

– Dejaré que hagas eso, soportaré el dolor de tenerte dentro, así que por favor, deja de pelear. –rogó. Inuyasha tragó duro y el Youkai lobo rió sonoramente cosa que extrañó a Kikyo que no había podido escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

– Entiendo porque te gusta, además de tener un exquisito aroma, es inocentemente pecaminosa. – comentó el lobo logrando un gruñido del ojidorado.

Inuyasha la empujó "levemente" a un costado cuando Kouga decidió atacarlo nuevamente y la mujer gimió al caer sobre la hierba. Quedando semidesnuda al no poder sujetar el Hitoe en su caída; el lobo por un segundo desvió la mirada apreciando parte del seno y muslo que mostro la mujer por escasos segundos e Inuyasha molesto aprovechó para darle una patada certera que lo mandó volando contra un árbol partiéndolo por la mitad.

– Eso es injusto, no puedes exhibirte así, para ayudarlo. – gruñó Kouga levantándose mientras sacudía su ropa y Kagome se sonrojó.

– Etto…yo…no lo hice. – balbuceó completamente colorada. Inuyasha gruñó al hombre interponiéndose entre la mirada azulina y la mujer.

– Koga apresúrate. – gruñó Kikyo. – o no te entregaré lo que te prometí. – agregó.

Flash back

Koga estaba en su cueva, comiendo tranquilamente con su "manada" pero tensó la mandíbula cuando a su olfato llegó un aroma muy conocido. Por lo que se paró y caminó hasta el final del peñasco.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?, sacerdotisa. – gruñó a la mujer desde lo alto, pero se sorprendió por un segundo cuando su vista se fijó en la joven y hermosa figura femenina muy diferente a la anciana que los cazaba cuando ellos atacaban las aldeas humanas en busca de comida.

– Koga, líder de la tribu de los lobos, vengo a proponerte un trato. – expuso sonriendo.

– Yo no hago trato con brujas. – aseguró. – por lo tanto no me interesa lo que has venido a decir, así que márchate antes que te mate. – agregó.

– ¿Estás seguro?. – indagó. – pensé que estabas interesado en la perla de Shikon. – agregó sonriendo. El hombre gruñó.

– Sube. – musitó ordenando a sus sirvientes que suspendan el ataque. Cuando Kikyo estuvo en la entrada de la cueva supo que su proposición sería aceptada.– Habla, pero si intentas algo extraño, te degollaré antes que puedas pensar siquiera agarrar una de tus flechas. – agregó mirando el arco que siempre cargaba esa mujer, sabía que ella era peligrosa, por lo que sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima.

– Necesito encontrar a alguien, se que tu olfato es muy bueno. – comentó. – Cuando lo encuentres y me ayudes a capturarlo te entregaré la perla. – agregó.

– ¿Dónde está el truco?. – indagó escéptico. – ¿Por qué la guardiana de la perla ofrecería entregarla?. – agregó interrogante.

– He dejado de ser su guardiana, desde el momento que use la perla para mi propio beneficio he dejado de ser su guardiana. – comentó sorprendiendo al hombre. Él la miró por un largo minuto y finalmente hablo.

– ¿Tienes algo que tenga el olor de quien debo encontrar?. – indagó. Kikyo sonrió levemente mientras veía el rostro de horror del hombre al apreciar la blanca prenda interior que usaban los hombres en esa época y que el ojidorado en su rápida huida había dejado olvidado a un costado del futón en la posada. – Ni muerto aspiraré el olor de eso, encuentra otra cosa. – musitó sonrojado el youkai lobo y sus compañeros rieron burlonamente.

– Esto es lo único que queda, aceptas o no el trato. – musitó Kikyo.

End Flash back

Koga se sonrojó al recordar cómo había logrado seguir la pista del hanyo, y nuevamente lo atacó, deseaba terminar "su trabajo" y conseguir su premio lo antes posible para así olvidar la vergüenza que lo embargaba al recordarse olfateando aquella prenda.

– Ya ríndete de una vez maldita bestia. – gruñó cuando este lo esquivó nuevamente.

– Keh, no puedo rendirme, mi mujer finalmente aceptó darme mi premio, no puedo perder, así que ríndete tu o morirás. – aseguró Inuyasha lanzando un ataque que raspó la mejilla del youkai. Se sentía con las fuerzas renovadas, la expectación y la excitación lo habían recargado. Kikyo miró a Inuyasha con furia y luego a Kagome y la ira la embargó tomó una flecha de su carcaj y la apuntó en dirección a la mujer que miraba preocupada la fiera pelea sin ser consciente del peligro.

Por un segundo las manos de Kikyo temblaron al recordar el nacimiento de la niña y todos los recuerdos que crearon juntas.

– Pero…si ella vive…yo…yo entonces tendré que renunciar a Inuyasha. – tartamudeó en un susurro llamando la atención del ojidorado quien recibió una patada de lleno en el estómago al fijar su atención en el arco tensado y la flecha que apuntaba en dirección a Kagome.

– _¡No!. –_ exclamó en pensamientos cuando la duda terminó, y de la pelea interna que se desataba en el interior de Kikyo terminó ganando la egoísta mujer a la sacrificada abuela y la flecha fue lanzada. Inuyasha saltó en dirección a la mujer y recibió la flecha en la espalda. Agradecía el hecho de que no había puesto poder espiritual, en ella pero aún así dolía.

– ¡Inuyasha!. – exclamaron al unísono las dos mujeres. Kagome se paró y corrió en dirección al hombre abrazándolo mientras lloraba contra su pecho.

– No llores pequeña, estoy bien. – gimió. Acariciando las hebras azabaches. Koga quedó quieto mirando la escena mientras Kikyo corrió en dirección a Inuyasha pero en el último segundo se detuvo sin tocarlo. – Kuso. – maldijo el hombre cuando sus piernas ya no respondieron y cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo había soportado demasiado, sabía que estaba llegando al límite, pero no quería que lo último que recordara fuera el rostro bañado en lagrimas de la azabache.

– Cárgalo y llévalo hasta el carruaje. – ordenó Kikyo a Koga. Inuyasha gruñó al escuchar la orden pero sabía que no podría oponer resistencia, ya ni siquiera podía poderse en pie.

– No llores pequeña. – repitió lo que se escuchó como un ruego cuando ella se arrodilló e intento ponerlo de pie mientras un agónico llanto acompañado de suplicas salían de su garganta. – estos cuatro años fui muy feliz, gracias por tu compañía y discúlpame por haberte obligado a estar a mi lado, en un tiempo desee liberarte, pero fui egoísta. – comentó esbozando una sonrisa. – No podía alejarte por que también te amo Kagome. – agregó logrando que el llanto de la mujer aumentara los decibeles mientras se apretaba a él.

– No me hables así, por favor, esta no es una despedida, yo…yo... – gimió abrazándolo.

– Koga que esperas, apártala de mi hombre. – gruñó Kikyo al Youkai lobo quien había quedado inerte.

– ¡No lo toques!, ¡lo lastimas!. – gritó la mujer cuando Koga de un manotazo débil apartó a la mujer y levantó el maltrecho cuerpo del ojidorado sobre su hombro, la flecha no había atravesado hasta el abdomen, pero el brusco movimiento hizo que el hanyou regara con su sangre el pasto.

Koga corrió en dirección al carruaje y con un cuidado nada propio del hombre depositó al ojidorado dentro del pequeño carruaje y volvió donde estaban ambas mujeres al tiempo que veía como Kikyo daba una cachetada a la azabache.

– Todo esto pasó por tu culpa, maldita niña. – comentó Kikyo con odio mirando con desprecio a la azabache que la miraba del mismo modo.

– Inuyasha te esperó todos estos años, mientras tu creías que él era una bestia para mí fue el más maravilloso de los hombres, mientras para ti él tenía la obligación de esperarte y amarte yo me conformé con estar a su lado y que él estuviera bien. – comentó con sorna Kagome. – Tu no sientes amor, solo es un capricho, solo son las ansias de destrucción que tiene tu podrida alma. – agregó llorando.

– Tú destruiste todo, tú lo embrujaste. – comentó. – pero…pero si te mato terminará el efecto, todo volverá a ser como antes, yo…yo…haré que desaparezcas. – agregó tartamudeando mientras tomaba una nueva flecha del carcaj y lo apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de la mujer que la miraba con el desafío impreso en su rostro.

Continua…

Hola…Hola…primero que nada quiero agradecerles por estar ahí, leer y comentar lo que escribo; esta vez pude actualizar más rápido pues el capi fue corto, veremos que tal queda el próximo capítulo que espero poder publicarlo esta semana o a más tardar la próxima.

Mis labios están sellados, más bien mis dedos están atados, no puedo contestar si paso esto o no paso aquello, pues aún no lo se jeje lo sabré recién cuando escriba esa parte del fic, espero que puedan y quieran leerlo hasta el final, seré muy feliz al leerlas y compartir con ustedes lo que escribo.

Las quiere

Mizune - Mei


	28. Chapter 28

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

X.X.X.X: cambio de escena

Flash Back: escena retrospectiva

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capítulo 28

Kagome se removía entre el sueño hasta que finalmente sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, inmediatamente se sentó alejándose lo más que podía del hombre que estaba sentado a un lado de ella con los ojos cerrados. Detalló desesperada el lugar buscando al ojidorado pero estaban solos.

– Finalmente despertaste. – susurró el hombre logrando un chillido de sorpresa en la mujer.

– ¿Dónde estoy?. – indago en un susurro. – ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?. – agregó.

– A esa bestia lo llevó la bruja de Kikyo no se a donde, pero espera lo peor de ella. – comentó.

Flash back

Kagome mantuvo la cabeza en alto, estaba frenética por lo que no medía el peligro. Kikyo mordía sus labios en un notorio gesto de furia y su mirada reflejaba decisión.

– Kikyo, él ya está en el carruaje, pueden irse, yo me haré cargo de esa mujer. – comentó Koga. Pero entre ambas mujeres el ambiente tenso no se disolvió al igual que la tiesura de la cuerda.

– ¿Piensas que llevándotelo conseguirás algo?. – indagó. – tsk, abuela eres más tonta de lo que pensaba. – agregó mordaz Kagome.

–La tonta eres tú; Inuyasha me amo por muchos años, bastarán unos días desnudos sobre el futón y te aseguro que conseguiré lo que sea. – comentó sonriendo hipócritamente ante el rostro compungido de Kagome.

– Deberías irte, su respiración se escucha muy débil y ha perdido mucha sangre. – musitó el Youkai lobo logrando finalmente captar la atención de ambas mujeres. Kikyo bajó el arco y dio la espalda a la mujer con intención de ir rumbo al carruaje.

– ¡No!, no dejaré que lo aparten de mi lado nuevamente. – exclamó Kagome sujetándose por la cintura de la mujer, pero antes que ésta pudiera hacer algo más, Koga golpeó a la azabache en el cuello dejándola inconsciente.

End Flash Back

– Tú, me golpeaste. – susurró parándose al recordar lo sucedido, él se rascó el cuello nerviosamente.

– Esa mujer es despiadada, pensé que te mataría si no lo hacía. – musitó en su defensa.

– Hubieras dejado que nos matemos, ahora ella tiene a Inuyasha. – susurró mordiendo sus labios al recordar las palabras de su abuela, " _bastarán unos días desnudos sobre el futón y te aseguro que conseguiré lo que sea_ ", esa frase unos días antes quizás no lo hubiere entendido pero en ese momento era muy consciente de lo que significaba y eso lograba molestarla ya que Inuyasha había cambiado mucho con ella después de hacer "eso", no quería que hiciera lo mismo con su abuela, la sola idea la asqueaba y también la llenaban de dudas y miedos.

Kagome miró enojada al oji azul hasta que el resto de la manada ingresó en la cueva dando por finalizada la discusión entre ambos.

– Toma, ve a bañarte y ponte esto. – musitó Koga recibiendo algo de uno de los youkai y pasándole a la mujer.

– ¿En verdad piensas que me pondré esto?. – indagó la mujer mostrando "los retazos" de piel animal que el hombre quería que se colocara.

– Si, hueles a ese chucho, quiero que te bañes y te pongas eso. – musitó el hombre logrando que la furia en el rostro de la mujer se hiciera más marcada.

– ¡No lo haré!. – gritó. Lanzándole "la ropa" al hombre.

– Aún recuerdo que no traes nada bajo esa prenda, eso hace que imagine cosas indecentes, y tenga ganas de morderte. – musitó simulando una mordida y logrando un tenue sonrojo en la mujer.

– Es verdad Koga su mujer es muy bonita, dan ganas de comerla. – comentó uno de los hombres logrando que la mujer se encogiera en su sitio y el Youkai líder gruñera audiblemente.

– Nadie puede acercarse a ella, si lo hacen los desmembraré. – gruñó, pronto el youkai se disculpó, todos admiraban a su líder, sabían que eso no era más que una amenaza vacía, Koga nunca los lastimaría, pero ellos del mismo modo nunca lo traicionarían.

Kagome se disculpó y susurró que iría a bañarse, no quería en verdad ponerse esa ropa, pero tenía que utilizar una excusa para salir de ese lugar y buscar a Inuyasha.

– Báñate ahí. – susurró Koga lo más "lógico" mostrando la cascada que cubría la entrada.

– Etto…yo…yo no creo que. – Tartamudeó nerviosa y el Youkai simplemente se paró comprendiendo la turbación de la mujer. Hacía demasiados años que vivía solo con hombres, se le hacía raro ese comportamiento recatado.

– Vayamos al lago, ahí tendrás más privacidad. – aseguró.

– Pero, yo…iré sola. – susurró.

– Solo te acompañare para protegerte, no miraré. – musitó sonriéndole de lado. Kagome se sonrojó sin saber por qué y asintió.

Apenas abandonó la cueva la mujer tuvo que ser cargada por Koga para bajar el peñasco, no le gustaba la sensación de ser cargada por él, ya que su cuerpo no lo rechazaba como lo hacía con Hojo, eso era peligroso, sentir la tibieza de los brazos del hombre era reconfortante.

– Esperaré aquí. – musitó. – No intentes escapar, que en esta zona hay muchos youkai peligrosos. – "aconsejó". Kagome asintió y caminó en la dirección al lago y suspiró frustrada, necesitaba pensar que hacer, debía escapar.

Se bañó y tan pronto salió del agua se vistió con el top de piel y la cortísima falda a juego, luego se colocó sobre estas nuevamente el Hitoe de Inuyasha cubriendo lo mejor que podía su piel. Miró a sus costados y sonrió aliviada al notarse sola, pero bastaron dar diez pasos para que el Youkai lobo apareciera con el entrecejo fruncido frente a ella, impidiéndole seguir.

– Intentando escapar, ratoncita. – susurró molestándola. Kagome soltó un jadeo de susto lo que logró una carcajada en el hombre. – Te dije que es peligroso escabullirte. – agregó.

– Yo…no puedo quedarme, no sé qué es lo que pretendes pero, yo debo volver con Inuyasha. – aseguró decidida.

– ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que él quiere que vuelvas a su lado?. – indagó. Kagome se mordió los labios en un gesto nervioso. – Si en verdad te quiere a su lado, él vendrá a buscarte, ¿no te parece mejor esperarlo donde sabes que te encontrará?. – agregó. Kagome sintió sus dudas aumentar cada vez más. Inuyasha la había buscado y rescatado de Hojo, ¿podía ella confiar en que nuevamente vendría por ella?. En verdad no lo sabía y eso hacía que se sintiera ansiosa y quiera salir a buscarlo, quería evitar lo que fuera que su abuela intentara hacer con el ojidorado, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde buscarlo.

– Yo…– fue lo único que pudo susurrar, su cabeza no podía procesar una frase coherente, además sabía que el hombre tenía razón en parte por lo que resignada agachó la cabeza.

– Volvamos, los chicos cazaron muchos animales para el almuerzo de hoy, hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una mujer viviendo con nosotros. – expuso. Kagome sin saber por qué asintió y siguió al hombre cuando éste comenzó a caminar.

Todos bordearon a la mujer cuando ella comenzó a cocinar, la miraban con admiración mientras ella picaba las verduras y las echaba a la olla, el alboroto que armaban a sus costados, mostrándose impacientes lograban que ella sonriera. Koga la miraba recostado contra una roca.

– ¿ _Qué demonios es esto, porque mi corazón late tan rápido_?. – se preguntó en pensamientos mientras observaba como la mujer agregaba los demás ingredientes ante la euforia generalizada de su manada. Debía admitir que olía delicioso, lo que sea que ella estuviera cocinando inundaba sus fosas nasales logrando un gruñido en su estómago y en el de varios de los hombres que bordeaban a la mujer.

Kagome sirvió a todos un cuenco de comida, una vez que estuvo lista. Y todos comieron en un ambiente de euforia, incluso los lobos se notaban complacidos, lo que logró que Kagome sonriera conforme pero también recordara a su hanyo gruñón; él nunca había comido lo que ella hacía con la placidez de esos Youkai, pero verlo comer en silencio era lo que ella más quería en ese momento.

– Parece que todos disfrutaron mucho la comida. – comentó Koga acercándose a la azabache. – gracias. – agregó. Kagome le sonrió ampliamente y el Youkai sintió una molesta opresión en el estómago por lo que decidió alejarse nuevamente sin agregar nada más. Se dirigió al borde del peñasco y observó a lo lejos, inmediatamente la figura de un ser conocido fue captado por su retina y pronto el aroma se hizo presente por lo que de un salto llegó frente a la persona quien gimió sorprendida.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?. – indagó mostrando levemente sus colmillos.

– No fuiste al templo, estuve esperando para darte tu recompensa, así que vine a entregártela. – musitó mostrando la perla que descansaba en la palma de su mano. Koga miró con asombro la negrura de la perla.

– Ya no la necesito, puedes quedártela. – musitó. Dando la espalda con intenciones de volver a subir el peñasco y terminar toda plática con la mujer.

– ¿Qué hiciste con la chiquilla?. – indagó la mujer y Koga gruñó débilmente.

– Ya no trabajo para ti, así que no tengo por qué responder eso. – aseguró altanero. – Ya no vuelvas por aquí, no eres bienvenida. – agregó antes de dar un paso.

– ¿Estás seguro que no quieres la perla?. – indagó maliciosamente. – con ella podrías ser el Youkai más fuerte, podrías proteger a tu manada. – agregó. Koga detuvo su marcha y giró.

–¿Proteger a mi manada dices?. – indagó con sorna. – Todos sabemos que la perla sin ser purificada es poderosa, pero es maldita, no quiero el poder de una joya maldita, de eso nada saldrá bien. – agregó. Quería más poder para proteger a los suyos, eso no lo negaría, pero sabía lo peligroso que era sumirse en la oscuridad de la perla. Ésta nunca concedería el verdadero deseo y él era lo suficientemente cauteloso para no ceder a la tentación.

– Koga, la señora Kagome pregunta si no quieres comer más. – el grito masculino retumbo en el lugar desde lo alto del peñasco y Kikyo abrió los ojos impactada ante ello. Koga maldijo por lo bajo, observó a la sacerdotisa y la vio caminar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

– ¿Lo habrá escuchado?. – susurró preocupado. Pero pronto negó con la cabeza eliminando esa probabilidad. – ella es humana. – murmuró como si eso anulaba la posibilidad.

Durante la noche una fiesta se armó en torno a la cena, todos hablaban animadamente con la azabache llamándola señora de manera respetuosa y ayudándola.

– Parece que todos están muy felices. – comentó acercándose hasta quedar en la espalda de la mujer. Kagome giró medio cuerpo y le sonrió levemente, esa sonrisa logró que su corazón duplicara los latidos. – Podrías quedarte. – ofreció y al mismo momento de decirlo se arrepintió pues era solo un tonto deseo.

– Yo…etto…lo siento, todos han sido muy amables pero…– murmuró.

– Lo sé, solo lo dije por amabilidad si no tenías otro lugar donde ir y esa bestia se olvida de venir por ti. – masculló y al instante se dio un golpe mental al ver la expresión triste que adquirió el rostro de la mujer. No sabía que le pasaba estaba extraño, sus manos sudaban y decía muchas tonterías.

Kagome lo vio dar la espalda y caminar presurosamente hasta traspasar la cascada y entrar en la cueva por lo que suspiró profundamente. Era difícil no ceder ante los encantos del hombre.

– _Si no estuviera enamorada de Inuyasha sin dudas sería Koga una gran tentación_. – pensó la mujer y ante eso se sonrojó, no sabía en qué momento había cambiado, pero su cabeza pensaba de manera diferente al igual que las reacciones en su cuerpo también eran diferentes. – Ginta iré unos minutos hasta el lago, quiero bañarme, sude mucho al estar cerca del fuego. – susurró acercándose a uno de los hombres.

– La acompaño. – musitó.

– ¡No!, quédate, cena tranquilo, está cerca, solo iré unos minutos, si los necesito gritaré. – aseguró la mujer.

– A Koga no le gustará. – comentó.

– Por favor, solo necesito unos minutos. – rogó.

– Bueno, pero no te alejes mucho, koga da miedo cuando se enoja. – aseguró el hombre.

Kagome asintió repetidas veces y le susurró un gracias antes de correr rumbo al final del peñasco pero al ver solo oscuridad hacia abajo no supo qué hacer.

– La ayudaré a bajar y esperaré por usted abajo. – ofreció; la mujer se hubiere negado, pero no supo que otra alternativa le quedaba por lo que asintió. La caída fue corta pero el miedo demasiado, lanzarse al vacio era por demás tenebroso, por lo que cuando finalmente pudo sentir el suelo a sus pies suspiró agradecida mientras se bajaba de los brazos masculinos.

Ginta enseguida trepó unas cuantas piedras hasta quedar al medio y así darle privacidad y Kagome eso lo agradeció. Sus ojos apreciaron la luz lunar brindándole claridad y caminó unos pasos acercándose al agua.

– Finalmente te encuentro, querida nieta. – escuchó una odiosa voz, por lo que giró topándose con la joven y hermosa mujer.

– ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?. – interrogó la mujer, eso era lo único que le importaba, no tenía curiosidad por saber cómo había vuelto a ser joven, tampoco quería saber que hacía sola en la noche.

– Inuyasha, él está muy bien. – susurró sonriendo de lado.

– Pregunté ¿dónde está?. – repitió la pregunta acercándose a la mujer con una expresión mortífera.

– Tonta niña, eso no debe importarte más, Inuyasha ahora es mío, donde este mi compañero es solo asunto mío. – susurró.

– ¿Compañero?. – indagó contrariada.

– Te dije que bastarían unos días sobre el futón y lograría lo que fuera, pero en verdad solo hicieron falta algunas horas. – comentó. – ahora ya no podrás acercarte a él; Inuyasha me marcó como su compañera, ahora soy su esposa. – agregó con voz melosa.

– Mientes. – aseguró Kagome en shock.

– Es la verdad, vine a buscarte por qué me sentí algo culpable. – susurró sonriendo.

– Mientes, Inuyasha dijo que me amaba, no se casaría, él no me haría eso. – aseguró intentando convencerse.

– ¿Sabes cuantas veces me dijo que me amaba?. – indagó burlona. Kagome sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos pero aguantó estoicamente sin derramar ninguna de ellas.

– Si ya lo tienes, ¿Qué haces acá?. – indagó escéptica.

– Solo vine a despedirme y a decir lo siento, siento que Inuyasha me haya elegido a mí. – musitó.

– No te creo nada, así que ahora puedes irte soñando con eso, yo esperaré por Inuyasha por que confío en él. – musitó altivamente Kagome. Un gemido de susto abandonó su garganta después de decir esa frase al escuchar un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas. Giró lentamente y vio el rostro enardecido de Koga

– ¿Qué haces otra vez por aquí maldita bruja?, te dije que no eras bienvenida. – gruñó el recién llegado.

– Solo vine a hablar con Kagome, ni siquiera subí hasta tu cueva. – musitó.

– ¿Kagome estás bien?, ¿no estás lastimada?. – indagó aun cuando no olía sangre, quería confirmarlo.

– Estoy bien. – susurró sonrojándose levemente. Kikyo miró con una sonrisa la escena.

– No la lastimé, solo vine a decirle que Inuyasha me tomó como su compañera, que él ya no volverá por ella, que debería buscar otro hombre, pero ella no me cree. – musitó. – ¿verdad Koga que esta marca en mi cuello es la marca que señala mi pertenencia a Inuyasha?. – indagó apartando sus cabellos de su cuello y mostrando la marca violeta.

Continúa…

Hola, hola, se que volví a tardar en actualizar, pero esta vez no fue por falta de inspiración o tiempo, sino porque estuve algo enfermita espero me disculpen, en verdad tenía ganas de continuarlo, pero simplemente estar sentada por mucho tiempo se me hizo imposible.

Espero que el capi sea de su agrado y continúen leyendo los próximos…gracias por su apoyo.

Atte.

Mizune - Mei


	29. Chapter 29

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

X.X.X.X: cambio de escena

Flash Back: escena retrospectiva

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capítulo 29

Koga miró el cuello femenino con asombro, pero pronto desvió la mirada y maldijo por lo bajo.

– No me involucres en tus asuntos. – gruñó desviando la cabeza y cruzando los brazos en un notorio gesto de indiferencia. Kagome agachó la cabeza.

– Koga podemos subir por favor. – susurró. El hombre la miró fijamente y asintió, tomándola en brazos subió el peñasco.

– Aprovecha esta oportunidad y márcala también. – escuchó Koga el susurro malicioso de la sacerdotisa por lo que gruñó. Al llegar a la cima la mujer refugió su rostro en el pecho masculino y al instante éste sintió la humedad contra su torso.

– Por favor vayamos adentro. – rogó, no quería arruinar la fiesta que estaban teniendo los hombres de la tribu. El Youkai líder asintió y caminó en la dirección indicada, aunque bien sabía que el pedido y las lágrimas ya habían sido captados también por los demás.

– Déjennos solos un momento. – Musitó en un susurro imperceptible para los oídos humanos, pero sabiendo que los demás escucharían pasó por la cascada; con cuidado la depositó sobre la "cama" al final de la cueva y con lentitud se sentó a un lado de ella.– ¿Estás bien?. – indagó y eso fue el detonante para desbordar sus sentimientos, el sonoro llanto llenó la cueva, apretujando el corazón de Youkai.

– Yo…yo…no se qué hacer…quiero ver a Inuyasha. – gimió entre sollozos. Koga la miró en silencio dejando que se desahogue e intentando reprimir sus sentimientos, no le gustaba ver el rostro de la mujer bañado en lágrimas, no le gustaba sentir la molesta opresión en su pecho.

– No llores. – pidió finalmente y de un lento movimiento acercó una mano al rostro de la mujer limpiando las lágrimas que caían raudamente. Kagome se lanzó entonces contra él llorando desconsoladamente.

– Yo…quiero ver a Inuyasha, yo…no quiero vivir sin él. – gimió; el youkai lobo la abrazó fuerte, intentando confortarla, eso solo logró que el llanto se intensificara, lo que duró varios minutos, hasta que finalmente la mujer hipando y gimoteando logró tranquilizarse un poco.

– ¿Estas mejor?. – indagó alejándose un poco de ella y al ver el rostro sonrojado y los ojos hinchados de la mujer maldijo por lo bajo.

– Inuyasha no me haría eso. – susurró. – Yo…yo se que él me buscará, yo…– gimió entre jadeos.

– ¡Te ha abandonado entiéndelo!. – gritó el hombre y pronto maldijo por lo bajo al escucharla nuevamente llorar. – Yo estaré aquí para ti, tranquila. – susurró. Kagome lo miró fijamente y el hombre llevó una mano acunando el rostro de la mujer, por instinto la empujó levemente por el hombro con la mano libre mientras los ojos de la mujer se abrían exorbitantemente de la impresión. Kagome quedó pasmada al sentir el peso del hombre sobre su cuerpo, pero al sentir la respiración muy cerca, desvió el rostro.

– Aléjate, quiero irme. – musitó.

– Lo siento…yo no sé porque lo hice. – susurró disculpándose y separándose inmediatamente. Kagome se paró y corrió rumbo a la salida. Koga no reaccionó hasta que escuchó el agua de la cascada anunciando su salida entonces se paró y corrió en dirección a la salida siguiendo a la mujer.

Kagome corrió hasta el borde del peñasco y miró hacia abajo, parecía un abismo, pero ella necesitaba bajar por lo que con convicción se sentó al borde y tanteó con el pie si podía sentir alguna de las piedras que cubrían la pared rocosa.

– ¿Qué haces?. – indagó Koga. Siendo ignorado por la mujer. – aléjate, te lastimarás. – aseguró.

– No puedo estar peor, necesito ver a Inuyasha, si no lo veo ahora igual siento que moriré, mi corazón duele mucho, ¡no sé qué haré si Inuyasha no está conmigo!. – gritó antes de sollozar. Koga abrió los ojos de la impresión y suspiró derrotado.

– Te ayudaré a bajar, quédate ahí, yo te ayudaré. – susurró.

– ¡No, aléjate!. – gritó la mujer. Ya no confiaba en él, había sido una tonta por haber creído un momento en el hombre que había sido cómplice de su abuela.

– No hagas nada estúpido, yo te ayudaré, confía en mí. – pidió al verla moverse mientras intentaba bajar a una muerte segura, pero la mujer se mostraba insegura y temerosa por lo que el hombre suspiró. – Kikyo mintió, esa marca era falsa, no sé dónde está Inuyasha, pero es mentira que tomó como compañera a esa bruja, yo…yo fui un tonto por un segundo seguí su juego, lo que me ofreció fue más importante aún que la perla, por eso no la desmentí. – comentó. Kagome lo miró fijamente.

– Yo sabía que él no me dejaría, yo…– gimió, pronto lágrimas de felicidad surcaron su rostro. Koga se acercó lentamente pero cuando estuvo cerca por instinto la mujer quiso alejarse y por poco cayó, pero fue el brazo del hombre más rápido. Kagome no lucho cuando él la cargó y cuando sintió el suelo al final de la caída se sintió ansiosa.

– ¿No te parece mejor esperar hasta mañana?. – indagó en un último intento de persuasión.

– No, ya no puedo quedarme a esperar, debo encontrarlo antes que lo haga mi abuela. – aseguró.

– Soy un buen rastreador, si quieres puedo acompañarte, aún recuerdo nítidamente el pestilente olor de esa bestia. – musitó. Kagome lo miró y recordó que el hombre había sido quien los había rastreado antes.

– ¿Por qué me ayudarías?. – indagó aun desconfiando de él.

– Me gustas, quería hacerte mi compañera, por un segundo me engañé a mí mismo y pensé que podrías ser mía, pero ya entendí que no tengo oportunidad. – gruñó y Kagome se sonrojó por la declaración. – No quiero ser un enfermo como Kikyo, prefiero ayudarte y que estés feliz. – agregó. Kagome sonrió enternecida.

– Gracias. – susurró comenzando a caminar.

– Ginta, acompañaré a mi mujer, cuida de la manada. – gritó, advirtiendo la presencia de éste.

– Koga, es demasiado bueno. – susurró Ginta limpiando los mocos que se habían escapado por el llanto.

Al llegar al último lugar donde habían visto a Inuyasha, el Youkai lobo aún pudo percibir el aroma a sangre, caminó siguiendo el rastro.

– Parece que bajó del carruaje y caminó por aquí. – comentó. Kagome sentía su corazón latir rápidamente estaba ansiosa pero también temerosa.

– ¿Él está bien verdad?. – indagó.

– No lo sé, la última vez que lo vi estaba muy mal, aún no puedo creer que haya podido caminar en la condición en la que estaba. – comentó siguiendo el boscoso camino. Al rato pudieron ver un acantilado y unos siete metros más abajo había un rio.– Su olor termina aquí. – susurró.

– No estarás diciendo que él salto al agua. – musitó aterrada la mujer mirando la oscuridad del agua.

– Eso parece. – aseguró el hombre.

– ¿Ahora qué hacemos?, bajemos, tenemos que bajar. – musitó alterada.

– El agua lo habrá arrastrado, o podría…– musitó pero no se animó a termina r la frase al verla tan desesperada.– Espérame aquí, bajaré a ver. – musitó. Kagome mordió sus labios pero asintió, el hombre sin dificultad bajó el acantilado sujetándose de las rocas. Observó al final intentando ver el cuerpo del hombre pero no había nada.

– ¿Encontraste algo?. – la interrogante angustiosa de la mujer resonó en el lugar, Koga subió con la misma facilidad.

– No hay nada, debemos esperar a que amanezca y seguir el curso de rio buscando en las costas. – murmuró.

– Yo, quiero buscarlo ahora, él está herido. – susurró.

– Ir ahora no ayudará en nada, no hay luz, no podremos encontrarlo. – musitó.

– Pero…– susurró la mujer. Koga le sonrió.

– Esa bestia es fuerte, si pudo caminar hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que él estará bien, y si muere en todo caso estaré aquí para ti. – susurró sonriéndole.

– No digas eso, Inuyasha no morirá. – regañó la mujer.

– Descansemos, apenas amanezca continuaremos la búsqueda. – musitó. Kagome no quería eso, quería buscarlo en ese mismo momento, pero lo que decía el hombre tenía lógica también.

– Está bien. – concedió finalmente. Buscaron un sitio donde acomodarse y ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

– _Solo está noche, déjame estar a tu lado una noche_. – pensó el hombre mirándola, él bien podía seguir la búsqueda, aun cuando no pudiera ver, con su olfato podría encontrarlo, pero quería ser egoísta por unas horas.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha´s POV-

Abrí los ojos y al instante los volví a cerrar, mi cabeza dolía, pero extrañamente mi cuerpo se sentía bastante bien.

– Aún no deberías moverte, el conjuro que utilizaron en tu contra es bastante tenebroso. – pronunció alguien a mi costado, alguien a quien yo no conocía. Desvié el rostro en dirección a la voz e intenté enfocar la mirada, al instante la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos azules, fue lo que pude apreciar.

– ¿Quién eres?. – susurré.

– Quién soy no importa. – musitó.

– ¿Eres una sacerdotisa?. – susurré al ver sus vestimentas, ella me sonrió y asintió.

– Tu cuerpo debería sentirse mejor, pero deberás seguir tomando este brebaje por un par de días. – explicó mostrándome un líquido morado. – Ese conjuro hace que la sangre deje de fluir en todo tu cuerpo, el oxigeno deja de correr por lo que pierdes la conciencia, si se practica en un humano éste muere casi inmediatamente, si se practica en un Youkai puede vivir cinco a diez minutos como máximo, un conjuro oscuro, jamás pensé que la protectora de la perla utilizaría un conjuro oscuro. – comentó divertida.

Yo bufé por lo bajo, durante cincuenta años ella me había hecho eso, y yo todo ese tiempo había creído que ella me amaba. Era un tonto.

Flash Back

El carruaje era pequeño y me sentía bastante incómodo, pero el Youkai lobo había dejado la puerta abierta, por lo que podía escuchar los gritos de Kikyo y de Kagome, tenía que escapar, sabía que no podría pelear contra ese Youkai en la condición que estaba por lo que decidí huir solo, en cuanto me recuperara buscaría a Kagome entonces pelearía con quien fuera para rescatarla.

Con dificultad me paré y salir al exterior, aguante los gemidos de dolor que mi cuerpo me rogaban proferir mientras caminaba dándome apoyo por los árboles.

– Kikyo, él ya está en el carruaje, pueden irse, yo me haré cargo de esa mujer. – escuché el comentario del lobo e intenté apresurar mi huída.

– ¿Piensas que llevándotelo conseguirás algo?. – indagó. – tsk, abuela eres más tonta de lo que pensaba. – Escuché la voz de Kagome y sonreí levemente, no quería dejarla, pero sabía que ella estaría segura, o eso quería creer.

–La tonta eres tú; Inuyasha me amo por muchos años, bastarán unos días desnudos sobre el futón y te aseguro que conseguiré lo que sea. – esa frase me hizo gruñir, me hacía recordar lo tonto que fui, además de lo mucho que había fantaseado con Kikyo.

– Deberías irte, su respiración se escucha muy débil y ha perdido mucha sangre. – musitó el Youkai lobo por lo que intenté apresurar la marcha pero simplemente era imposible.

– ¡No!, no dejaré que lo aparten de mi lado nuevamente. – el pequeño gritito de Kagome logró que me corazón doliera no quería dejarla atrás, pero tenía que huir, solo así podría volver pronto con ella.

– _Tranquila pequeña, volveré por ti._ – pensé dándome ánimos para seguir. Escuché los pasos de Kikyo por lo que seguí con mi trayecto. Podía oler el agua, quería llegar a ese lugar, con esa convicción seguí lentamente.

– Inuyasha, Inuyasha ¿Dónde estás?. – escuché el llamado preocupado de la mujer.

– Kuso. – gruñí frustrado, y más al escuchar los pasos presuroso de la mujer. Era seguro que ella podía ver el rastro de sangre que dejé a mi paso, vi el acantilado a unos pasos por lo que me sentí eufórico por un segundo pensé que llagaría antes que la mujer me diera alcance, pero tan pronto esa idea llegó a mi cabeza la deseche, pues Kikyo ya estaba atrás mío.

– Inuyasha, porque sigues escapando de mi, creía que querías estar a mi lado. – susurró en un chillido.

– Eso era antes, ahora yo solo quiero estar con…– susurré.

–¡ No quiero escucharlo!. – gritó cortándome.

– No seas así Kikyo, lo que me había enamorado de ti, era tu corazón bondadoso, ¿Qué fue lo que te convirtió en esto?. – indagué. Kikyo siempre había sido amorosa, cuidaba de los enfermos y jugaba con los niños, quería que ella volviera a ser esa Kikyo, en verdad deseaba que ella fuera feliz, también me sentía culpable por amar a Kagome y ya no poder darle lo que ella me pedía.

– No sabes todo lo que sufrí con Onigumo, yo….yo no soy mala, solo no puedo renunciar a ti, te amo demasiado. – musitó.

– Lo siento, debes renunciar a mí, yo ahora amo a Kagome. – aseguré, necesitaba que ella lo entendiera e intentara ser feliz.

Un aroma desconocido llamó mi atención por lo que desvié la mirada en esa dirección.

– Impresionante, tuve que sobrevivir para ver humillada a la gran Kikyo. – escuché la frase dicha con voz maliciosa.

– Tsubaki. – susurró Kikyo mirando a la recién llegada.

– Duele cuando te arrebatan lo que es tuyo verdad, ese dolor lo sentí yo cuando me sacaste el puesto de guardiana de la perla. Solo por ser la zorra de Onigumo. – comentó, yo aproveché la interrupción y sigilosamente me acerqué al borde del acantilado y en cuanto pude sin dudarlo, me lancé al agua.

End Flash Back

– Tú, ¿me salvaste?. – Indagué.

– Solo me estaba vengando, no te salve, te dejé vivir para que vivas con la mujer que amas, así Kikyo será infeliz. – explicó divertida su plan. Ella era retorcida, eso lo supe al escuchar su risa pero una parte mía estaba agradecido con ella. Más al sentir las fuerzas regresando a mi cuerpo con prontitud.

– De todas maneras, gracias. – gruñí, ella me sonrió.

– Ahora debes beber de esto, purificará tu sangre, además coloqué otros pequeños trucos que esa bruja ni siquiera imagina, yo soy una especialista en hechizos y conjuros oscuros. – aseguró riendo. Yo simplemente asentí y bebí lo que fuera que ella me ofrecía, no me interesaba que fuera, mientras funcionara bebería cualquier cosa. Apenas el líquido bajó por mi garganta me sentí más fuerte.

– Debes beber estos cuatro últimos, dos por día uno en la mañana y el otro por la tarde y estarás completamente curado. – explicó mientras me pasaba los cuatro frascos. – Ahora duerme, por la mañana debes marcharte. – musitó duramente mientras salía de la cabaña.

Cerré los ojos intentando descansar pero no podía dormir, estaba preocupado, quería saber donde estaba Kagome, que había pasado con ella. Los minutos pasaban lento, quería que fuera de mañana, así podría buscarla.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome miraba al hombre que fingía dormir, ella tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza por lo que no podía dormir, deseaba tener el poder de controlar el tiempo y hacer que amaneciera en el momento.

– ¿Estás durmiendo?. – indagó por lo que el hombre gruñó; en verdad solo quería estar en silencio, aspirando el aroma de la mujer y escuchando el suave latir de de su corazón.

– ¿Qué sucede?. – preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

– Etto…me preguntaba, que significaba esa marca, yo…si me caso con Inuyasha ¿deberé tenerla?. – indagó su inquietud. El youkai presionó sus manos en puño al imaginar "el ritual" que debería suceder para que la mujer llevara esa marca.

– Pregúntaselo al chucho. – gruñó.

– Pero, ¿si yo llevo esa marca podré estar para siempre con Inuyasha?. – indagó sin percatarse de la incomodidad del hombre.

– ¡Sí!, si eres su compañera estarás siempre a su lado, tendrán cachorros y vivirán felices para siempre. – gruñó sarcásticamente elevando la voz. – ¿ahora ya estás feliz, puedes dejarme dormir?. – agregó molesto.

– Si, gracias. – susurró la mujer sonriendo ampliamente. Sonrisa que no fue apreciada por el hombre, pero él sin verla lo supo, el tono de voz de la mujer había sonado tan alegre que podía vislumbrar la expresión sin tener que abrir los ojos.

Kagome comenzó a tararear una canción despacito mientras jugaba con sus dedos, estaba tan impaciente, y en el momento aún más.

– Duró muy poco. – gruñó Koga repentinamente asustándola.

Continúa…

Hola, hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews, fui muy feliz al saber que aún esperaban la actualización, intentaré subir el próximo capítulo durante la semana, así no las hago esperar mucho. Espero pasen un rato agradable y si pueden déjenme sus comentarios ¿si?.

Atte

Mizune - Mei


	30. Chapter 30

CONFINADOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

 _ **Bla bla bla:**_ sueño

X.X.X.X: cambio de escena

Flash Back: escena retrospectiva

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemon, así que si eres menor o no disfrutas este tipo de lectura, abstenerse de hacerlo.

Capítulo 30

Tan pronto el Youkai dijo eso, Kagome escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por una voz que ella bien conocía, por lo que se paró y corrió en dirección a él. Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando la mujer saltó a sus brazos pero la sujetó en el aire asombrándose por el arrebato de la azabache que lo besó apasionadamente.

– Estaba tan preocupada, ¿Estás bien?. – indagó al finalizar el beso y ver el rostro sorprendido del hombre.

– Keh, claro que estoy bien. – aseguró arrogante.

– ¿Que le haces a mi mujer bestia?. – gruñó Koga, parándose.

– Feh, ella es mi mujer. – gruñó mostrándole los dientes.

– No peleen. – pidió Kagome. – Yo no soy mujer de nadie. – musitó enojada.

– Tsk. – masculló Inuyasha y koga sonrió.

– Ahora me iré Kagome, si me necesitas en cualquier momento sabes dónde encontrarme. – musitó.

– Gracias Koga. – susurró la mujer y acercándose a éste le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por su ayuda. El hanyo frunció el seño y cruzó sus brazos demostrando su enojo, una vez que la silueta del Youkai lobo desapreció, dejando una estela de polvo. Pero la mujer se colgó de su brazo ignorando su irritación. – Estaba tan preocupada. – susurró.

– Keh, porque te preocuparías por mí si ni siquiera eres mi mujer, creo que querías seguir siendo mujer de ese lobo sarnoso. – gruñó molesto; apenas había alertado el tenue aroma de Kagome en el aire, había salido disparado de la cabaña donde estaba, no le agradó para nada verla en compañía del Youkai lobo, pero peor había sido el beso, se sentía traicionado.

– Yo solo dije la verdad, aún no soy de nadie, pero si quieres hacerme tu compañera, yo aceptaría. – susurró e inconscientemente llevó una mano hasta su cuello. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo es que tu…?.– indagó desconcertado.

– Inuyasha ponme la marca, por favor. – rogó la mujer; había sentido tanto miedo de perderlo que, en ese mismo momento quería hacer lo que fuera para tener la marca que señalara a Inuyasha como suyo.

– No sabes lo que dices. – susurró el hombre.

– Claro que lo sé, sería tu esposa y es lo que más quiero. – comentó. – yo…sé que mi abuela no nos dejará en paz, quiero tener la marca en mi cuello para decirle que eres mío. –agregó recordando las palabras de su abuela.

– Es mucho más complicado de lo que imaginas, aún eres joven, podrías arrepentirte luego, y entre compañeros no hay separación como en las costumbres humanas. – explicó.

– Yo no quiero separarme, yo estaré por siempre con Inuyasha. – comentó inflando sus cachetes. El hombre sintió una gran dicha al escucharla.

– Aún no pequeña, cuando seas mayor lo haré, esperemos al menos que cumplas veinte años, si ahí me lo pides te marcaré, ¿sí?. – musitó intentando conciliar mientras acariciaba el rostro femenino.

– Yo quiero ahora, Koga estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ahora. – comentó.

– Maldito lobo, lo mataré. – gruñó, había podido sentir el pestilente aroma del hombre por todo el cuerpo de su mujer, pero no había querido pensar en ese panorama.

– Tranquilo, no sucedió nada. – musitó. – yo solo quiero ser tuya. – agregó.

– Kuso. – maldijo por lo bajo. – Yo también pensé en marcarte, en la posada casi lo hice, pero luego lo pensé mejor, quizás es solo mi egoísmo, si luego te arrepientes me sentiré culpable. – comentó.

– No me arrepentiré, siempre me dices que querré irme, que me arrepentiré de estar a tu lado, parece que eres tú quien no me quiere cerca. – musitó haciendo un mohín. – Déjame ser tu compañera. – pidió nuevamente.

– Hagámoslo lentamente. – pidió; el día anterior había decidido ir de a poco, no quería asustarla nuevamente, aunque la deseara locamente, prefería no generar un trauma en ella, lo que podía generar un posterior rechazo al sexo, tampoco quería aprovecharse de sus miedos, él bien sabía que ella sentía en ese momento el mismo miedo que él sintió cuando ella se casó, el miedo de ver a la persona que amas, estando con otra persona.

– No quiero ir lento, quiero la marca hoy. – musitó haciendo una rabieta.

– ¿Sabes lo que debes hacer para tener esa marca?. – musitó entonces el hombre.

– No, pero…pero haré lo que sea para ser tu compañera. – aseguró tartamudeando sutilmente.

– Lo que hicimos en la posada ayer, deberíamos volver a hacerlo, si es que en verdad deseas la marca. – Comentó maliciosamente y la mujer tragó duro por lo que él sonrió enternecido.– Aún no tenemos que hacerlo pequeña, yo me mantendré a tu lado, no debemos forzar nada. – aseguró antes de abrazarla protectoramente.

– Quiero hacerlo. – susurró con convicción la mujer entre el apretado abrazo y él por un segundo quedó inerte.

Inuyasha no resistió la tentación de escucharla pedir lo que él más quería por lo que de un tirón le sacó el Hitoe y lo lanzó al suelo. Kagome con los ojos brillantes de expectación, espero el próximo movimiento, ya no temía al dolor, solo deseaba tenerlo cerca, dolía más estar lejos de él por lo que cuando las manos del hombre partieron por la mitad el top regalo de Koga ella no se quejó sino más bien intentó quitarle el kosode logrando una risita en el hombre que la enfadó.

– No te burles. – regañó inflando sus cachetes.

– ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo aquí?, podemos volver a la cabaña mañana y…– susurró mientras miraba hipnotizado los firmes montículos y sus manos picaban por el deseo de tocarlos. Kagome sonrió y lo besó sorprendiéndolo nuevamente.

– Quiero ahora, déjame tenerte cerca. – susurró.

– Kuso. – maldijo al reaccionar a la excitante provocación y la volvió a besar pero esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad. Recostó el cuerpo de la mujer contra uno de los árboles mientras sus manos recorrían eufóricos cada parte de la caliente piel que pudiera palpar. Inuyasha sintió que enloquecería al escucharla gemir, cuando él se sacó el kosode y ambas pieles calientes hicieron contacto. – Dije que no volvería a lastimarte, quiero hacerlo lento esta vez, por favor, compórtate, no te muevas y no gimas así, que me es difícil controlarme. – rogó el hombre contra la oreja femenina y ella sintió como un choque de energía recorría su cuerpo, era tan excitante la voz del hombre en ese momento.

– No puedo evitarlo. – se disculpó pensando que había hecho algo malo.

– Kagome, eres tan malvada. – susurró antes de lamer el lóbulo de la oreja femenina arrancando un jadeó en la mujer que pronto cubrió sus labios pronunciando un "lo siento". – Yo tampoco puedo evitar desearte. – musitó el hombre antes de acariciar uno de los senos de la mujer quien mordió sus labios intentando no gemir. El hombre se alejó un poco y maravillado apreció el rostro sonrojado de la mujer y sus ojos brillantes.

Kagome no supo cómo reaccionar cuando el hombre se arrodilló y descansó su cabeza contra su pelvis aun cubierto por la falda.

– ¿Inuyasha?. – pronunció intentando llamar su atención.

– No sabes lo bien que hueles normalmente, pero este aroma. – susurró aspirando profundamente logrando un sonrojo en la mujer. – este picante aroma debe ser solo mío, solo puedes excitarte cuando yo te toque. – musitó escabullendo una mano bajo la falda logrando que la mujer soltara un grito al sentir la caricia contra su sexo al no tener nada bajo la falda que pudiera "protegerla" del caliente toque.

Kagome cerró los ojos disfrutando el lento recorrido y él maravillado fijó su mirada en el rostro de la mujer quien gemía e inconscientemente se movía intentando sentirlo más. Con la mano libre desgarró la falda por el costado para así poder verla en su esplendor. Kagome bajó la mirada y él le sonrió antes de depositar suaves besos en los muslos femeninos. Mientras acariciaba su hinchado clítoris, y la escuchaba jadear.

– Ah…se siente muy bien. – jadeó la mujer antes de poner una mano sobre la cabeza del hombre, al sentir sus piernas temblar. Esa simple frase logró encenderlo aún más, se sentía húmedo, igual que ella, pero aún no terminaría esa tortura, separó los pliegues femeninos y recorrió el jugoso canal recogiendo con su lengua, toda la humedad que él incitaba, gruñendo mientras la escuchaba gritar. – Lo siento. – se disculpó nuevamente mientras respiraba agitadamente.

El hombre lentamente la saboreó mientras ella intentaba no gritar. Inuyasha miró hacia arriba cuando ella hizo presión en la mano que tenía sobre su cabeza y lo alejó de su sexo.

– ¿ Que sucede, te sientes mal?. – indagó maliciosamente antes de sonreír ladinamente y el corazón de la mujer dio un vuelco.

– Yo…yo…se siente raro. – gimió.

– Pensé que dolía, pero…solo se siente raro. – musitó antes de nuevamente acariciar su hinchado punto de placer y ella soltó un gritito. El hombre entonces se alejó.– Dijiste ayer que querías ver y tocarme. – aseguró mientras desanudaba su Hakama, la mujer bajó la mirada avergonzada. – Mírame Kagome, mírame y dime si aún quieres ser mi compañera. – musitó.

Kagome ante eso se dio fuerzas para levantar la mirada y lo recorrió desde el tobillo masculino ascendiendo lentamente y cuando su mirada se fijó en el centro del hombre, lo observó curiosa. Pero pronto ascendió su recorrido paseándose por su trabajado torso hasta su rostro.

– Eres hermoso. – susurró y el hombre rió avergonzándola.

– Me gusta esa mirada, que me mires con deseo me excita. – susurró acercándose. – haces que desee corromperte más, avergonzarte más y hacerte gemir más. – susurró acercándose hasta rozar sus cuerpos. – Dime, ¿estás segura que quieres ser mía?. – indagó con voz ronca. Kagome sentía su cuerpo arder por lo que sin dudarlo asintió.

Inuyasha sonrió complacido ante la convicción de su mujer por lo que decidió dejarle la decisión a ella, para ver hasta qué punto estaba ella dispuesta, el hombre se sentó sobre el Hitoe que había lanzado con anterioridad al suelo.

– Etto…– susurró la mujer contrariada al verlo sentado.

– Si en verdad estás segura, ven. – susurró. – siéntate. – agregó al verla confundida. Kagome sin dudarlo dio el paso que los alejaba y se arrodilló poniendo cada muslo al costado del cuerpo masculino pero sin siquiera rozas sus centros.

– Estoy segura, quiero ser tu compañera. – susurró muy cerca del rostro masculino. – pero… ¿que debería hacer?. – agregó. Inuyasha entonces la besó y poniendo ambas manos en la cadera femenina la posicionó hasta rozarse, ambos gimieron entre el beso y cuando inició la penetración la mujer lo mordió completamente abrumada por la cálida sensación y finalizaron el beso soltando un jadeo cuando lo tubo completamente dentro.

– ¿Duele?. – indagó el hombre en un jadeo.

– No…se siente muy bien, está caliente. – gimió ella logrando que el hombre maldijera en voz baja.

– Hay cosas que no debes decir, o me incitarás a hacer cosas malas. – aseguró antes de levantarla. Kagome se hubiera quejado, si el hombre no hubiere sustituido la queja por un sonoro gritito cuando de una nuevamente la penetró hasta el fondo. – ¿Dolió?. – indagó con burla y antes que ella pudiera responder, las furiosas embestidas comenzaron. Kagome sentía la humedad y la tibieza hasta lo más hondo por lo que no podía evita soltar pequeños grititos de gozo mientras él gruñía moviéndose frenéticamente. No era suficiente, necesitaba más de ella, por lo que su lengua también penetró la boca femenina acallando los grititos, pronto ella lo sorprendió al responder al ritmo rápido mientras sus lenguas jugaban con la húmeda saliva.

El hombre abruptamente disminuyó la intensidad de las arremetidas dejando que ella guiara, Kagome tembló al sentir una de las mano que anteriormente estaba en su cadera ascender por su húmeda espalda dándose espasmos de placer por lo que arqueó la espalda y él hombre aprovechó para acercar su boca a uno de los pezones y succionarlo suavemente.

– Ahhhh…– gritó la mujer al sentir el placer recorriendo cada espacio de su cuerpo. – por favor. – gimió ella en un hilo de voz. Y el hombre sonrió soltando finalmente el erecto pezón, no sabía que es lo que le rogaba, pero él daría lo que sea que ella pidiera. El hombre nuevamente guió el ritmo de los envistes levantando su cadera e ingresando en el cálido interior, mientras gruñía al sentirse aprisionado en cada fiera arremetida.

– Mírame. – pidió el hombre, al ver la cabeza femenina siendo arqueado hacia atrás, pero cuando ella cumplió el pedido inmediatamente se arrepintió, ver la mirada dilatada y el rostro sonrojado era más de lo que él podía tolerar.

– Mmm…Inuya...por favor. – rogó nuevamente. El hombre simplemente le acarició con cariño la espalda sin saber lo que la mujer rogaba, mientras ella enganchó sus brazos al cuelo masculino y se acercó besándolo con fiereza, arrebato que él respondió con igual ímpetu mientras la penetraba sin dar tregua.

Inuyasha gruñó al sentir como ella lo apretaba en su interior que de por sí ya era estrecho por lo que presionando la mandíbula aguantó los espasmos del cuerpo de la mujer.

– No se siente tan mal ¿verdad?. – indagó el hombre en un jadeo, se sentía complacido y orgulloso de poder con tan poco hacerle sentir un orgasmo a la mujer.

Kagome no pudo pronunciar frase coherente alguna, pero si soltó un gritito cuando el hombre la levantó saliendo completamente de ella, entonces se sintió vacía. Pero el hombre de un rápido movimiento la giró.

– He fantaseado tanto con tenerte así. – musitó al dejarla en la posición que deseaba. Kagome gimió al sentir la fricción y se arqueó hacia atrás cuando nuevamente lo tuvo dentro. Se sentía muy raro, en esa posición no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo más que antes, la fuerza de la embestida se sentía glorioso por lo que aguanto su peso quedando en posición de gateo o eso creía la mujer.

El hombre se levantó más permitiéndole llegar más profundo y fue entonces que ella lo aprisionó nuevamente mientras gritaba su nombre, él no pudo volver a aguantar la tortura de sentirse succionado y terminó llenándola con su semilla.

– Kuso. – gimió. – No he podido marcarte. – jadeó mientras intentaba normalizar su pulso.

– Lo siento. – susurró la mujer con la respiración entrecortada, lo único que podía hacer era disculparse, al sentir tantas nuevas sensaciones no sabía cómo reaccionar.

– Es peor para ti, deberás hacerlo todo de nuevo. – musitó sonriendo.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kikyo miró fijamente la perla que descansaba en la palma de su mano, mientras analizaba que podía hacer, los recuerdos de los días anteriores la asaltaron por lo que lanzó con rabia la joya contra el futón pero pronto gateó nuevamente hasta ésta tomándola.

Flash Back

Kikyo buscó al ojidorado por mucho tiempo después de que este hubiera saltado por el acantilado, pero no pudo hallarlo, por más que recorría el camino del rio no pudo encontrarlo, desesperada entonces volvió a la tribu de los lobos buscando la ayuda del Youkai pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse en ese lugar a Kagome.

– _No puedo dejar que ella vuelva con Inuyasha_. – pensó la mujer y su cabeza maquinó el macabro plan. Recurrió a un experto en artes oscuras a un pintor maldito quien tatuó la marca del clan de los Inu-youkai en su cuello, y tras mentir a la mujer creyó haber logrado su plan, por lo que siguió su búsqueda.

Por la mañana nuevamente fue al bosque donde el día anterior había perdido a Inuyasha y en ese lugar se encontró con la peor visión que pudiere apreciar. Kagome dormía solo cubierta por el kosode del hombre, al costado del cuerpo de Inuyasha, pero lo más terrible era la marca que resaltaba en el blanquecino cuello.

– No intentes hacer nada estúpido. – escuchó el gruñido del hombre cuando Kikyo tomó su arco y apuntó la flecha en dirección a Kagome. – Si intentas lastimar a mi compañera, no me quedará otra alternativa que matarte. – Gruñó el hombre parándose, y tomando del cuello a la sacerdotisa en un rápido movimiento.

Los ojos de Kikyo se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender que todo estaba perdido, el instinto de protección del hombre era mucho más fuerte que cualquier recuerdo.

– Me iré. – susurró. Entonces el hombre la soltó y suspiró aliviado al verla caminar hasta que se perdió entre el follaje.

End flash back

– ¡Maldita chiquilla!. – gritó presionando la perla. – yo solo quería ver a Inuyasha, quería verlo sonreír. – susurró. Y como si de un deseo se tratara la mujer al despertar pudo ver la cabaña a lo lejos, entonces corrió en dirección a ésta y antes de llegar pudo ver lo que anhelaba una sonrisa dichosa en los labios del ojidorado, pero esa sonrisa no estaba dedicada a ella, sino a una pequeña bebe de cabellos azabaches, las inconfundibles orejitas que adornaban la coronilla de su cabeza, le alertaron que se trataba de un Hanyo y la felicidad del ojidorado le indicaba algo que ella no quería creer.

– Ya está listo, dámela para que puedas comer. – escuchó la voz de Kagome saliendo de la cabaña y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima al ver a la azabache depositar un casto beso en los labios de Inuyasha mientras tomaba a la bebe en brazos, y el hombre refunfuñaba al ser "despojado".

– No, esto no es lo que yo pedí. – susurró. – Por favor, quiero volver al tiempo que Inuyasha me amaba. – murmuró presionando con fueras la perla, pero nada cambió, ella bien sabía que la perla no podía cambiar los sentimientos de las personas.– Por favor solo quiero ser feliz. – musitó esperanzada.

Al despertar sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido, abrió los ojos con pesadumbres y vio al ojidorado arrodillado frente a ella.

– Siento mucho que todos estos años no pudiste ser feliz, ahora puedes descansar. – susurró. Kikyo elevó una mano entonces notó lo rugosa que estaba.

– _Ahhhh…entonces esta es la felicidad que me das, una muerte tranquila, sin haber vivido la tortura de la soledad_. – pensó y cerró sus ojos al sentir las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Ella siempre había sido advertida que la perla no concedía el verdadero deseo, pero irónicamente sentía que la perla estaba siendo clemente con ella al darle ese deseo.

Kagome miró al ojidorado arrodillado ante el cuerpo agonizante de su abuela y también sintió el corazón apretujado; por todos esos años había sido feliz, a costa de la infelicidad de su abuela. Ella había rogado a Inuyasha ir a ver a su abuela, cuando Koga le había comentado de su estado, era triste ver a un ser humano morir luego de haber desperdiciado su vida en la amargura y el rencor. Se alegraba por la decisión de koga que había tomado como compañera a Ayame y era feliz, hubiera deseado que Kikyo también hubiera encontrado el amor con otra persona.

– Mami, ¿por qué lloras?. – susurró un niño de dos años, que se sujetaba con firmeza de su mano.

– Salgamos afuera, dejemos que papi se despida. – pidió en un murmullo.

Inuyasha suspiró cancinamente cuando el corazón de la anciana mujer dejó de latir entonces se paró y caminó en dirección a la puerta. Al salir al exterior sintió las fuerzas regresar a su cuerpo al ver a su compañera que sostenía en cada mano a uno de sus cachorros.

– ¿Estás bien?. – indagó ella al verlo acercarse.

– Vayamos a casa. – pidió antes de alzar sobre su hombro izquierdo a su hija mayor, y colocar sobre su espalda al menor. Kagome se quejó por la falta de cuidado, pero el niño rió feliz mientras se sujetaba por el cuello de su padre. Y cuando Inuyasha sujetó su mano entrelazando los dedos simplemente pudo caminar a su lado, completamente dichosa.

Aún no se arrepentía, ya habían pasado más de cincuenta años desde que él la había marcado y aún deseaba compartir con él cada segundo y aunque a veces se molestaba por compartir su tiempo con sus dos cachorros, ella era inmensamente feliz, al verlos "entrenar" frente a la cabaña. El confinamiento había terminado, ellos eran libres, pero a veces aún preferían fingir que estaban prisioneros y no salir de casa, aunque ahora tenían dos cuidadores bastantes celosos.

Fin.

Hola, hola, que triste ya es nuestra despedida, amé escribir este fic ya que fue el más fluido que escribí hasta hoy, simplemente los capítulos llegaban y los blancos fueron escasos, disfruté muchísimo compartir con ustedes, y les agradezco de corazón por haberlo leído hasta el final.

Espero que en el futuro sigamos leyéndonos, y que tengan una vida feliz y placentera; en el capi anterior ya sabía que finalizaría en este capítulo, pero me fue triste decirles de antemano que ya terminaba. Próximamente estaré subiendo un nuevo fic, luego de terminar el fic que tengo pendiente, seré feliz si me dan una oportunidad y lo leen también.

En verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Las quiere

Mizune - Mei


End file.
